Conveniente Amor
by nitamaricl
Summary: ¿Y si hay que forzar al amor para llegar a ser feliz? quizá sea la única manera para Yi Jeong y Ga Eul como para Woo Bin y Jae Kyung.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de BBF no me pertenecen.

Kyu Hyun tampoco me pertenece aunque eso quisiera yo =).

Una historia un poco distinta a la serie original en esta historia Yi Jeong nunca le hizo la promesa a Ga Eul.

Conveniente Amor

No puedo creer que este de vuelta en mi país pensaba una hermosa y sofisticada muchacha de rasgos asiáticos mientras el capitán del vuelo indicaba que acababan de aterrizar en Seúl estaba de vuelta para las fiesta de navidad después de haber dejado el país hace ya siete años, no le había avisado a nadie de su regreso quería darle una sorpresa a sus padres y una mucho mayor a su novio por casi un año, él pensaba que esas fiestas las pasarían separados, se sonreía solo de pensar la cara de sorpresa de su dulce novio cuando la viera en la puerta de su departamento, pero primero iría donde sus padres.

Ga Eul ya no era la misma muchacha que salio de Corea ahora era una ejecutiva exitosa y muy elegante muy diferente a la chica de clase media que trabajaba en la tienda de avena ahora se vestía de pies a cabeza con las marcas más prestigiosas usaba hermosas joyas y estaba peinada a la ultima moda, mientras caminaba por el aeropuerto muchas cabezas se volteaban a mirarla después de todo se veía francamente hermosa con un vestido invernal y unos zapatos altos llevaba una chaqueta, guantes y su pelo que estaba suelto se movía al mismo vaivén de sus caderas, ella no se percataba de las miradas de los hombres solo le interesaba salir pronto del aeropuerto, justo en ese momento sonó su celular mientras le pedía a alguien que llevara sus maletas a un taxi, la llamada era de su amiga y socia Jae Kyung que ya llevaba una semana en Seúl y era la única que sabia que llegaba ese día al país porque al fin y al cabo trabajaba para el grupo económico JK y ella fue la que le pidió que se trasladara desde Nueva York donde había vivido desde recibirse de la universidad de Harvard con una especialización en economía sabia que mucho de su éxito actual se lo debía a su conexión con Jae Kyung pero también sabia que era una brillante ejecutiva y que era un gran aporte para la compañía y que gracias a sus gestiones el grupo económico era aun más rico y cuando le pidieron que volviera a Corea para hacerse cargo de los negocios en el país y en toda Asia como la mano derecha de su amiga no iba a decir que no, aunque amaba Estados Unidos y en ese país se había sentido libre, Corea era su hogar donde estaban sus padres, sus amigos y su novio.

La llegada a su hogar fue muy celebrada por sus padres que aunque en estos años se habían visto muchas veces para ellos no era lo mismo que tener a su única hija de vuelta en su país aunque ahora parecía tan lejana a su niña de antaño ahora era toda una mujer aunque seguía siendo dulce y atenta la vida la había endurecido y vuelto una persona más preocupada de las apariencias había estudiado gracias a una beca para la mejor universidad de Estados Unidos y siempre había estado en el cuadro de honor, se gradúo con las máximas notas y recibió ofertas para las empresas más prestigiosas de todo el mundo al final comenzó a trabajar en el grupo JK por estar con Jae Kyung que la había ayudado mucho a mantenerse en ese país, ambas trabajaban muy bien juntas eran un gran equipo tanto así que ambas tenía un exitoso negocio aparte de su trabajo en JK algo que las unía aun más como amigas y que había hecho que Ga Eul ahora fuera una mujer muy rica por su propio valor, le había dicho a sus padres que buscaría un departamento más céntrico cerca de su trabajo y se compraría un auto, además que si ellos querían podrían irse a vivir más cerca de ella sus padres agradecían a su pequeña pero preferían seguir viviendo donde estaban lo único que querían era que ella fuera feliz.

La noche de navidad Ga Eul se estaba arreglando frente al espejo de su antigua habitación se veía muy bien con ese sexy vestido negro y su cabello peinado con un moño, se veía madura y decidida se pudo un abrigo para salir a ver a su novio cuando llego a un exclusivo barrio residencial y estaba frente a la puerta del departamento llamó por celular al hombre que era su pareja, el que le había vuelto la ilusión en el amor, esperaba que estuviera en casa y cuando le respondió le dijo _"hola mi amor te llamo para desearte una muy feliz navidad"_ él le dice que la extraña y que le encantaría estar con ella en estos momentos y que también le desea una feliz navidad entonces ella le pregunta si había recibido su regalo a lo que él le responde que no, que nada le ha llegado y ella le dice quizá deberías ver en tu puerta mi amor porque me dijeron que el regalo ya te había llegado, cuando Ga Eul siente que la puerta se abre pone su mejor sonrisa mientras ve la cara de su atractivo novio mirándola con sorpresa y amor, él esta descalzo en jeans y una camisa con su pelo despeinado se nota que estaba durmiendo mientras la abraza y la besa con amor y ansias ya que hace tres meses que no se ven y a él se le nota que la extraña mientras entran al departamento sin dejar de besarse Ga Eul aprovecha de acariciar el cuerpo de su novio mientras el suspira y le dice que este es su mejor regalo que ella este aquí con él, Ga Eul le encantan sus palabras este hombre es tan romántico y dulce ella lo mira y mientras se saca la chaqueta él se admira de lo hermosa que es su novia la vuelve a abrazar y comienza a besar su cuello mientras sus manos recorren su cuerpo por sobre el vestido, aunque Ga Eul lo único que quiere es seguir disfrutando de sus caricias le dice que tienen una reservación para una hora más en un restaurante y que él debe alistarse y que ya tendrían tiempo para ponerse al día pero ahora tenía mucha hambre él se ríe mientras va vestirse para salir de verdad su novia es una mujer llena de sorpresas pero eso es algo que le encanta de ella mientras se alista para salir observa como su chica lo mira con dulzura se acerca a él y le arregla la chaqueta él no puede evitar tocar sus labios suavemente mientras le dice _"de verdad debemos ir"_, Ga Eul lo mira y le responde que si, que quiere salir que tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos porque desde hoy viviría en Corea a lo que él se alegra y la besa con más pasión aun levantándola del suelo de la pura alegría.

Llegan al restaurante que es de cocina internacional mientras Ga Eul confirma la reserva los ojos de las mujeres presentes se van hacia su novio, ella solo mira con desafío a las mujeres que ponen su mirada en su hombre mientras él solo sonríe, ella sabe cuan atractivo es él pero también sabe que ella es una mujer hermosa y que las otras mujeres la envidian, van de la mano hacia la mesa que le indican cuando Ga Eul se encuentra cara a cara con alguien de su pasado que va muy bien acompañado con una mujer que no es su novia.

So Yi Jung no puede creer que después de siete años este frente a ella, no se habían visto en persona en todo este tiempo aunque él la había visto en fotos y en la prensa, la ultima vez que estuvieron frente a frente fue en esas escaleras donde ella le dijo que no volvería a buscarlo y lo había cumplido, él se había ido a Suecia pensando que era lo mejor para los dos y al volver luego de cuatro años volvió a encontrase con su antiguo amor Eun Jae y comenzaron una relación que duraba hasta el presente, los primeros seis meses sintió que era lo correcto que esa mujer era el amor de su vida y que no existía otra ninguna que se le pudiera comparar hasta que volvió a saber de Ga Eul por medio de Joon Pyo y Jan Di estaban mostrando algunas fotos de sus vacaciones en Hawai donde habían ido con Jae Kyung y Ga Eul ya que ambas estudiaban en Estados Unidos en ese tiempo y Joon Pyo aun no terminaba la universidad allá, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la sexy figura en bikini disfrutando del sol supo que todo lo que había vivido con Eun Jae era una mentira supo porque no se sentía completo con el supuesto amor de su vida y que todo el tiempo que había estado en Suecia trabajando para ser digno como alfarero y como hombre no había sido para recuperar a su primer amor como había pensado sino por la mujer de la foto, se daba cuenta que la sonrisa que soñaba y que lo hacia despertar era la de Ga Eul porque era la misma de esa foto y se daba cuenta que aunque le tenía cariño a su novia no estaba enamorado de ella sino de la mujer de la foto, al descubrir que todo el tiempo estuvo enamorado de otra serle infiel a Eun Jae fue casi instantáneo y siempre buscaba a Ga Eul en esas otras mujeres, su mirada, su sonrisa, su cabello, su tono de voz cualquier cosa que hiciera que ella Ga Eul fuera la mujer a su lado y bueno aunque él le era infiel a Eun Jae como en este momento, Eun Jae era su prometida y se casarían en dos años.

Yi Jeong sabía que Ga Eul había cambiado y sabia que el tipo que la acompañaba era su novio hace tiempo pero una cosa era saber de ella a través de otros y otra muy distinta era verla en persona, ya no era la chica inocente y dulce que él había conocido, frente a él se encontraba una mujer sofisticada, sexy y hermosa que lo miraba de forma segura, mientras el la saludaba ella le respondió en forma cortes pero distante ella le presentó a su novio el cantante Kyu Hyun de Super Junior y él tuvo que presentarle a ambos a su amiga mientras él se alejaba con la mujer que lo acompañaba esa noche con la cual ya no quería estar, se daba cuenta de que ahora todo en su vida se había ido al carajo porque aun hoy después de verla solo unos minutos se daba cuenta de que seguía enamorado de Ga Eul y sabía que nunca sería suya.


	2. Chapter 2

Como siempre los personajes de BBF no me pertenecen. Los integrantes de Super Junior tampoco me pertenecen y espero que no sepan que uso sus nombres en mi loca imaginación.

Ga Eul no pudo evitar sentirse extraña con el encuentro con Yi Jeong, para ella seguía siendo muy atractivo y aunque no se habían visto en siete años ella sabia de su vida por medio de Jan Di le daba pena que le fuera infiel a su novia supuestamente ella era su primer amor y la razón principal de que ella decidiera alejarse de él hace siete años porque sabía que él nunca la amaría como ella lo amaba en ese tiempo y lo confirmó porque él nunca la busco y decidió alejarse de él ganando la beca para estudiar fuera de su país, le costo mucho tiempo olvidarlo y estar lista para abrirse a un nuevo amor pero ahora era feliz, Kyu Hyun era su alma gemela lo sabía, mientras comían su novio le preguntó de donde conocía a Yi Jeong le dijo que era uno de los mejores amigos del prometido de Jan Di, a Kyu Hyun le parecía conocido y Ga Eul le dijo que lo mas seguro es que haya visto su foto en la prensa porque era un gran alfarero y cambio de tema.

Habían vuelto al departamento de Kyu Hyun después de la cena y habían hecho el amor con dulzura y pasión, para ella este hombre había sido el primero en su vida y lo amaba de verdad pero mientras Kyu la besaba y la tocaba con cariño luego de su encuentro sexual, la mente de Ga Eul no podía dejar de pensar en Yi Jeong, ella pensaba que en estos siete años lo había olvidado pero el solo verlo le hizo que no pudiera sacarlo de su cabeza, pero hoy ella era una mujer diferente ya no era la misma niña de antes, sabia que lo volvería a ver pronto en el matrimonio de Jan Di pero quería estar mejor preparada mentalmente para ese encuentro, encontrarlo en la forma que lo hizo de pura casualidad provoco esto que no pudiera sacarlo de su mente ahora sabía que lo que había sentido por él en su juventud era sólo atracción física como no sentirla si era un hombre muy guapo y el tiempo trascurrido lo único que había hecho en él era convertirlo en un hombre aun más atractivo que el joven que conoció. Al mirar a su novio, besarlo y acurrucarse a él para dormir Ga Eul pensaba que la próxima vez que se encontrara con Yi Jeong no sentiría nada, no sabia cual equivocada estaba.

Yi Jeong al salir del restaurante luego de su encuentro con Ga Eul pasó a dejar a su amiga a su casa ella que era una modelo que sabia leer muy bien a los hombres al entrar a la limo le preguntó si él estaba enamorado de la mujer que habían encontrado, Yi Jeong solo la miro con sorpresa cuando ella se río diciéndole que sabia la razón porque la había invitado a ella y no a otra modelo que era cosa de verse al espejo efectivamente ella se parecía bastante a Ga Eul, al menos a la de antaño pero lo que más le dolió a Yi Jeong fue lo que la joven le dijo al llegar a su casa _"es una pena que estés enamorado de ella porque según se por la prensa y los rumores del mundo del espectáculos ellos son una pareja que va directo al matrimonio"_. Unas horas después de eso estaba en su estudio bebiendo, al menos no estaba solo su hermano lo acompañaba lo había llamado solo para saber como estaba y Woo Bin le había dicho que su navidad había sido una mierda ya que el momento de su condena al fin había llegado y que lo único que quería era olvidar bebiendo y que mejor que hacerlo con su amigo del alma.

Cuando Woo Bin llego al estudio de Yi Jeong con un buen par de botellas del mejor vodka le preguntó que lo tenía así, ya que ultimo que sabía era que iba a pasar la fiesta con una bella modelo, el alfarero mira a la cara a su amigo y le dice _"me la encontré en el restaurante francés con su novio"_, su amigo sabe a quien se refiere lo sabe bien porque en estos años siempre le pedía noticias sobre ella hasta que una vez le preguntó la razón a lo que Yi Jeong le dijo que la razón era porque la amaba, Woo Bin le preguntó esa vez que sentía por Eun Jae ya que ella era su novia a lo que le dijo que era conveniente para él, la quería y que su madre la aceptaba y que eso bastaba para él, pero ahora al mirar la cara de su amigo, Woo Bin sabe que no es así que el sólo el volver a ver Ga Eul tiene a su amigo como un loco, mientras toma su tercer vaso de vodka mira a Woo Bin con melancolía y le dice _"sabes antes solo era dulce y bonita ahora es una mujer despampanante capaz de dejarte sin aliento con una mirada"_, bueno le dice el príncipe Song _"ahora es una mujer exitosa tanto así que le pidieron que se hiciera cargo junto con Jae Kung en toda el área de Asia del grupo JK, quien iba a pensar que una simple dependiente de una tienda de avena hoy iba a ser una de las ejecutivas mas prestigiosas de todo el mundo"_.

Yi Jeong le dice a su hermano ahora cuéntame que fue lo que paso en tu cena navideña para que tu vida se condene para siempre, bueno amigo dice Woo Bin mirando el liquido de su vaso de aquí a fin del próximo año debo estar muy bien casado y mas encima ya con un heredero en camino, no solo debo casarme con una mujer que no conozco sino que además debo condenar a un inocente a ser el nuevo líder de todas las mafias, mis padres me dijeron que mi prometida es la nieta de Mie Zuo sabes quien es el, nada menos que el jefe de todas las familias de la mafia asiáticas tiene directa conexión con los mafiosos italianos, rusos y americanos, es Chino pero su hija se caso con un Coreano por lo que su nieta es Coreana, Yi Jeong debo casarme y serle absolutamente fiel a esa mujer porque si no es así no habrá lugar en el mundo donde los hombres de Mie Zuo no me maten, por lo que te digo estoy condenado hasta el fin de mis días y sabes lo que me dijeron mis padres que debía estar honrado de que Mie Zuo me eligiera a mi como su sucesor, me siento mas como un semental, lo único que le interesa al padrino es un heredero de su propia sangre tuvo la mala suerte de tener solo una hija y una nieta y según el este es un trabajo de hombres, así que para seis meses mas no solo voy a conocer a mi prometida que puede ser cualquiera con la que tengo que casarme en un mes sino que debemos engrandar un hijo lo antes posible para que sea el nuevo rey de la mafia, aunque Woo Bin hablaba seriamente de todo su problema y Yi Jeong sabia que no debía reírse, una carajada salio de sus boca pero si el propio Woo Bin se comparaba con caballo así que le dijo al menos amigo eres un pura sangre a los que ambos se rieron mientras brindaban por su mala suerte.

Las manos de Jae Kung recorrían lentamente ese abdomen bien formado y musculoso conocía perfectamente el cuerpo del hombre a su lado pero no se cansaba de tocarlos suavemente cada vez que estaban juntos y hoy necesitaba el calor y el placer que su amante le producía, necesitaba olvidar la conversación con sus padres, ella había esperado una tranquila cena de navidad en esta ocasión estaban todos en Corea celebrando que ella al fin seria la cara visible del JK en Asia, pero este honor tenia ciertas obligaciones, sus padres le habían dicho que debía casarse y que le habían puesto hasta plazo para el acontecimiento sabia que por su posición en la vida sus padres buscarían un matrimonio por conveniencia después de todo esta era la segunda vez que lo intentaban pero entendía que esta vez no podría escapar de eso, mientras intentaba olvidar seguía acariciando el sexy cuerpo a su lado el se movió sobre ella para comenzar todo de nuevo, ya iban en el tercer round y aun no estaban cansados se conocían muy bien y los unía una energía vital que se multiplicaba cuando tenían sexo.

Mientras Leeteuk la acariciaba haciendo que llegara al orgasmo solo con sus manos, Jae Kyung sabia que ningún hombre podría satisfacer sus necesidades mas que el que ahora estaba a su lado, no había amor entre ellos, era una promesa que se hicieron cuando comenzaron esta loca relación porque la vida de ambos era complicada el era un ídolo del K-pop y como ella era una conocida heredera no podían darse el lujo de que la prensa supiera que estaban juntos, era en esos momentos que envidiaba la relación de Ga Eul y Kyu Hyun le gustaría tener una relación tan linda como la de ellos con Leeteuk pero ambos se conformaban con ser amigos con privilegios, el no solo era su amante también era su confidente, su paño de lagrimas cuando tenia problemas y para el ella era su vía de escape al falso mundo del espectáculo con esta mujer podía blasfemar podía emborracharse hasta quedar inconciente y podía ser un hombre en todo sentido no solo el ídolo pop que debía solo sonreír ante el mundo, ella no quería ni dulzura ni suavidad aunque a veces sus encuentros eran así dulces y suaves pero la gran mayoría eran cargados de deseo y de necesidad.

Se habían llevado muy bien desde que se conocieron, la química entre ambos era innegable y casi el mismo día de conocerse estaban ya en la cama fue en la misma época que Ga Eul y Kyu Hyun se conocieron todo fue a causa del negocio que ambas compartían y que había hecho que las dos fueran muy ricas, a veces Jae pensaba que podría mandar al carajo a sus padres y vivir solo del negocio y del alias que había creado para si misma como la diseñadora de vestuario "Silk", según la revista Vogue la mejor diseñadora vanguardista del momento, le había hecho una par de trajes a Lady Gaga y todo había sido historia, estratégicamente Ga Eul había ofrecido los diseños de Silk a los productores del K-pop y unido a que Ga Ga ya había usado sus diseños en sus videos de un momento a otro se lleno de pedidos para Corea lo que no estaba mal ya que sabia que sus padres pensaban que debía trabajar en Corea en el futuro, pero a Super Junior los había conocido en Nueva York habían llegado a su taller para las medidas lo que podía hacer cualquier empleado pero a Jae Kyung siempre le había gustado Super Junior era su grupo favorito como también era el de Ga Eul por lo que casi se desmayaron de la emoción cuando los productores contrataron a Silk para crear el vestuario del MV de Sexy, Free and Single, así que estaba muy emocionada de tomar personalmente las medidas de sus cantantes favoritos, Leeteuk había decidido ser el ultimo por la simple razón de que le intrigaba esta diseñadora había buscado todo de ella en Internet y las pocos fotos que había encontrado de ella no le había llamado la atención su belleza que era innegable sino que escondía su rostro en una peluca y lentes de contacto de color, así se lo dijo mientras ella le tomaba las medias que debían ser a torso desnudo cuando los dedos de ella tocaron su piel una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió por completo y no pudo evitar sentirse excitado sabia que ella se sentía igual que el así que cuando termino de tomar las medidas le dijo que le encantaría conocer a la mujer detrás de la diseñadora acercándose a ella mirándola a los ojos le dijo sin los accesorios que esconden su verdadera belleza, Jae Kyung le pregunto cuando se iba de Estado Unidos el le respondió que la gran mayoría de los integrantes se irían mañana temprano pero que el, Kyu Hyun y Eunhyuk estarían una semana conociendo de la ciudad entonces ella le dio en una tarjeta con su numero de celular y le dijo que la llamara si quería conocer a la verdadera mujer detrás del disfraz, y así se habían conocido ya había pasado mas de un año de eso y cada vez que podían se encontraban y siempre terminaban como ahora en la cama, hoy ella había llegado de improviso menos mal que no tenia planes y no le había dicho nada solo se había sacado la ropa y se la había sacado a el y habían estado así desde casi la media noche ya a las tres de la mañana Leeteuk quería una explicación no es que se estuviera quejando pero no le gustaba sentirse utilizado por muy sexy y hermosa que fuera Jae Kyung y por mucho que le gustara tener relaciones con ella, mientras ella le acariciaba nuevamente el abdomen el le pregunto que era lo que había pasado cuando ella le contó que sus padres querían casarla y que ya tenían listo el candidato al cual ella no conocía y que conocería en seis meses y que esa vez era imperativo que cumpliera con el matrimonio todo eso se lo dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, Leeteuk sintió un fuerte dolor en su corazón después de todo sabia que esto era una posibilidad y que en cualquier momento ella se alejaría de el, mientras sacaba con sus dedos una lagrima del hermoso rostro que tenia tan cerca beso suavemente sus labios abrazándola sabia que eso la hacia sentir mejor, lo que Jae Kyung no sabia y nunca sabría era que el no había cumplido con la promesa que se hicieron cuando comenzaron esta relación porque el estaba totalmente enamorado de la mujer que estaba en sus brazos y no iba a dejar que un aparecido se la arrebatase de un momento a otro.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de BBF no me pertenecen. Tampoco me pertenecen los cantantes de Super Junior, ni Lee Ho Won del grupo Infinite.

Mientras Ga Eul miraba el reflejo de su imagen en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su nueva habitación en su nuevo departamento el que había adquirido hace dos meses, no podía dejar de pensar que diferente se veía a la niña que fue, con ese vestido entallado que mostraba su perfecta figura, siempre se considero bonita pero ahora su autoestima era lo bastante alta para considerarse muy hermosa y sensual, tenia conciencia de las miradas que recibía de los hombres cuando caminaba por las calles de Seúl o las de sus compañeros de trabajo, pero como tenía novio hace tiempo sus compañeros no intentaban nada con ella.

Ahora se estaba alistando para salir con una de sus compañeras de trabajo una chica de Japón que estaba haciendo una pasantía en las empresas del grupo JK, tenía proyectado ir con Jae Kyung pero esta última tuvo que viajar de emergencia a New York para una reunión de negocios, como ya habían quedado decidió ir a un club cercano a su departamento. Miaka era una chica simpática que quería conocer un poco de la noche de Seúl y se estaban divirtiendo, eran pasado la media noche del viernes y seguían bailando al son de la música del club cuando Miaka revisó su celular y se dio cuenta de la hora le dijo a Ga Eul que debía irse porque al otro día tenía una excursión fuera de Seúl a primera hora y que debía madrugar, se fue dejando sola a Ga Eul que decidió quedarse un rato más porque aun no estaba cansada y la música estaba muy buena, cuando se cansó de bailar cerca de las dos de la mañana decidió ir a al bar a pedir un coctel cuando miro hacia la barra del club se encontró con Yi Jeong, él estaba de espaldas a ella por lo que no la había visto y se notaba que ya llevaba más de un vaso de licor en el cuerpo, lo pensó si se acercaba a él parecía que estaba melancólico por algo y aunque Ga Eul ya no sentía lo mismo por él que antes se lleno de curiosidad así que con paso firme decidió acercarse a saludar, toco suavemente el hombro del hombre que había sido el protagonista de sus primeras fantasías, diciendo "_Annyeong __Yi Jeong sunbae"_ cuando el alfarero la miro de arriba abajo no pudo evitar esbozar una de sus sonrisas más seductoras olvidando por completo la razón por la que se encontraba bebiendo en ese club hasta esa hora.

Horas atrás. Yi Jeong conducía por las calles de un exclusivo barrio residencial llenos de edificios se detuvo frente a uno de ellos bajando de su automóvil iba a ver a su novia por casi cinco años Eun Jae esta vez había vuelto antes de un viaje de negocios a Europa y aunque el visitar a su novia era casi una rutina ya que no sentía mucho amor por ella sino más bien una amistad y cariño que se consolidaba con el amor que ambos compartían por la alfarería esa era la razón por la que quería verla con tanta urgencia, siempre le avisaba de sus visitas pero estaba tan emocionado por haber comprado una pieza única que quería compartirlo con ella lo más rápido posible la iba a sorprender ya que la pieza era de verdad una reliquia, estaba bastante contento mientras subía hasta el piso nueve del edificio no pensó en tocar ya que tenía la llave pero la sorpresa se la llevo él porque lo primero que vio al entrar al departamento que él le había puesto a su novia era una botella de vino vacía y ropa tanto de hombre como de mujer tirada en el piso ruidos que él conocían muy bien provenían de la habitación principal, Yi Jeong sabia con que se iba a encontrar y sabia que no podía reclamarle nada a Eun Jae porque él hacia mucho tiempo que le era infiel, pensó que lo mejor era dejar todo como estaba y no saber con quien ella lo engañaba porque así podía salvar su conciencia cada vez que la engañaba, estaba reflexionando cuando se encuentra cara a cara con Eun Jae que viste solo una corta bata de seda y detrás de ella aparece su amante que no es otro que el mejor alumno de la clase de alfarería de su novia un joven bastante apuesto y bastante menor que la propia Eun Jae. La crónica de una muerte anunciada, ella hace tiempo que no ama a Yi Jeong lo mira con indiferencia después de todo esta cansada de esta relación de mentira esta cansada de ser la novia engañada, mientras su amante vuelve a la habitación ellos van al comedor para hablar, ambos saben que este es el fin Eun Jae le dice _"se que hubo un momento que me amaste y fuimos felices pero fue bastante corto, yo se que tu corazón le pertenece a otra y ya no lo soporto, deje de amarte hace mucho, estaba contigo solo por rutina dame un tiempo para irme de este departamento y de tu vida, me voy a Europa a vivir con Ho Won"_ Yi Jeong no le dijo nada solo le sonrío con una mezcla de alivio y melancolía, después de todo le tenia cariño a esta mujer, mientras se miraba las manos se daba cuenta que tenía en ellas la rara pieza que quería mostrarle, la razón de esta visita tan inesperada lo que contribuyo al final de la farsa, _"siento que todo haya termina así pero es lo mejor para los dos, tomate todo el tiempo del mundo y avísale a mi secretaría cuando dejes el departamento"_, mientras se levanta para irse le pasa la pieza diciendo "para que recuerdes los viejos y buenos tiempos" ella le sonríe recibiendo la pieza y le dice _"Supe que Ga Eul esta de vuelta en Corea si aun la amas podrías pelear por ella y por tu felicidad y si Yi Jeong no me mires así no soy tonta hace tiempo que se es ella la mujer que amas"_ al salir del departamento decidió caminar un poco así que ahora era un hombre libre y si podría luchar por el amor de la mujer que amaba pero el problema era que ya no la conocía, mientras seguía caminando se encontró con un club y pensó que era mejor celebrar por su soltería sabía que tendría que hacerlo solo ya que su amigo del alma se encontraba haciendo negocios en Nueva York, así que entró a tomarse algo en la barra ya llevaba unos cuantos vasos cuando sintió un golpe en su hombro cuando miró a la persona que lo había tocado se encontró cara a cara con su amor y tormento que vestía de forma sensual y no pudo evitar esbozar su sonrisa más sexy solo para ella.

Ya llevaban una media hora conversado de todo, Ga Eul estaba tomando ya su segundo coctel y estaba un poco mareada mientras que Yi Jeong le había contado su final con Eun Jae, le había hablado de Suecia, de sus estudios y de su tratamiento, ella le habló de sus estudios en Estados Unidos de su negocio con Jae Kyung. En un momento Yi Jeong no pudo evitar rozar la mano de Ga Eul, no podía creer lo fácil que era conversar con ella lo hermosa que se había puesto en estos años y lo bien que se sentía a su lado, pero quería saber que podría pasar entre ellos que tanto había madurado y le dijo _"ahora eres toda una mujer si hace siete años te consideraba hermosa hoy me encantaría llevarte a mi cama"_. Ga Eul sólo atino a mirarlo sorprendida se sentía cada vez más nerviosa conversando con Yi Jeong este hombre producía que ella se olvidara de todo y de todos pero estaba conciente que lo que sentía era una fuerte atracción física, debía sacarlo de sus sistema cerrar el ciclo que ella misma había comenzado hace siete años tomó una decisión extrema, después podría echarle la culpa al alcohol ya que estaba un poco ebria y mientras él la miraba con esa sonrisa seductora esperando su respuesta le _dijo "mejor que sea mi cama ya que mi departamento esta a dos cuadras de aquí". _Yi Jeong quedo congelado nunca pensó que ella le respondería eso pero no pudo evitar excitarse con la respuesta de ella, pidió la cuenta mientras ella lo miraba de forma decidida.

Caminaban por la calle de la mano como esa vez que fingieron ser novios hoy estaban a punto de convertirse en amantes pero ya no eran los jóvenes de antaño eran dos adultos tomando decisiones de adultos, mientras llegaban al departamento de Ga Eul que era bastante exclusivo y ella lo guiaba hacia el piso nueve donde estaba su departamento al momento de entrar, ella lo hizo primero y Yi Jeong cerró la puerta camino hacia ella y la tomó por los hombros mirándola con intensidad a los ojos le dio la oportunidad de dejar todo en cero le pregunto _"estas segura de esto Ga Eul"_, ella no estaba segura de nada de lo único que estaba segura era de que deseaba al hombre que tenía al frente con una intensidad que nunca había sentido por otro ni siquiera por su novio y que si dejaba todo en cero no podría sacarlo de su sistema jamás, su respuesta fue tomarlo por el cuello y besarlo con necesidad y él no se quedo atrás se moría de ganas de recorrer ese cuerpo con sus manos cuantas veces había fantaseado con este momento aunque en sus fantasías siempre era la Ga Eul de antes no esta mujer segura y sensual que tenía entre sus brazos, no alcanzaron a llegar a la cama ni siquiera a salir de la habitación donde se encontraban Ga Eul sin dejar de besar al alfarero lo iba guiando hacia el sillón cuando lo sentó en él ella se sentó encima haciendo que su vestido se subiera hasta la cintura dándole libertad a Yi Jeong para tocarla, mientras ella lo besaba sacándole la chaqueta y el pañuelo abriendo uno a uno los botones de su camisa, mientras las manos de él subían desde sus caderas por su espalda bajando la cremallera de su vestido ella levanta sus manos para hacerle más fácil a él sacarle el vestido, cuando este toca el suelo Ga Eul solo queda en ropa interior un pequeño conjunto de encaje trasparente color negro ella se ve realmente sexy su mirada la recorre haciendo que ella se sienta aun más excitada y llena de deseo ella comienza a soltar el cinturón del alfarero y a bajar la cremallera de su pantalón rozando su erección con sus manos él la cambia de posición en el sillón poniéndola debajo de él y aprovecha sacarse el resto de la ropa, Ga Eul no puede evitar apreciar el cuerpo de Yi Jeong aunque su novio esta mejor trabajado por todo el baile que realiza en sus presentaciones es innegable que Yi Jeong hace bastante ejercicio y esta mejor dotado que Kyu Hyun cuando esta a punto de sacarle las pequeñas bragas algo de sentido común llega a la cabeza de Ga Eul y le pregunta a Yi Jeong si tiene protección, él la mira quedando en blanco justo hoy no tenía condones encima, Ga Eul se da cuenta de la situación y le dice que tiene en su bolso, el alfarero prefiere no preguntar nada y le pasa el bolso ella le pasa el preservativo para que se lo ponga y todo comienza otra vez su encuentro fue intenso y apasionado mientras ambos están rendidos en el sillón aun desnudos el teléfono de Ga Eul comienza a sonar, sabe por la hora que sólo puede ser una persona ella responde al teléfono mientras mira a Yi Jeong, por el tono de voz de ella se da cuenta que quien la llama a esa hora no es otro que su novio que esta de gira, Ga Eul conversa tiernamente con Kyu Hyun diciéndole palabras tiernas de amor, el alfarero no puede creer que lo hace mientras esta desnuda después de haber tenido sexo con otro hombre piensa que de verdad ella había cambiado mucho y que quizá no es la primera vez que lo hace después de todo estaba preparada, en vez de sentirse desilusionado por esto se siente aun más sorprendido y intrigado del cambio de esta mujer, si era de esas mujeres jugadoras estaba dispuesto a convertirse en su amante y podría ser que en un futuro fuera él el que ganara su corazón y no sólo su cuerpo. Ga Eul termina su llamada se siente realmente mal nunca había engañado a su novio y los condones que tenia en su bolso estaban allí porque hubo un mes que no tomó la píldora y Kyu Hyun le sugirió que los comprara por si él no andaba trayendo, mira a Yi Jeong que la mira de forma satisfecha y desafiante mientras comienza a vestirse sabe que el ambiente ha cambiado y aunque lo único que quería era pasar toda la noche con ella se da cuenta que Ga Eul siente culpa lo ve en el brillo de sus ojos, cuando él ya esta completamente vestido y ella ya ha ido a su habitación a buscar una bata volviendo al poco tiempo él se le acerca y ella retrocede le dice que esto nunca se volverá a repetir y le pide que por favor se vaya, él sólo la mira y se va, cuando Yi Jeong llega a su casa y mientras se da una ducha sabe que lo que acaba de pasar con Ga Eul no es el final sino que sólo el principio se da cuenta que ella aun siente cosas por él y aunque por ahora sólo sea físico va a jugar su carta porque si antes amaba a la niña que ella había sido hoy desea a la mujer en que se ha convertido la desea para él y sabe que al final lo va a lograr.


	4. Chapter 4

_Los personajes de BBF no me pertenecen. Tampoco los integrantes de Super Junior. El nombre de la empresa Constructora de Song Woo Bin lo copie de una de mis historias favoritas "El príncipe de la Mafia" de Lismir71 la cual recomiendo aunque sale en el Dorama le doy el crédito a ella porque al menos allí lo conocí yo._

Ha Jae Kyung estaba mirando por la ventana de la oficina de juntas del grupo JK en Manhattan a primera hora en la mañana, había llegado ayer por la noche desde Seúl y aun no comprende bien la insistencia de su padre de que sea ella quien se encargue personalmente de este negocio ya que aunque le empresa constructora socia era de Corea, Construcciones II Shin, el negocio se lleva a cabo en Hawai por lo que entra en el ámbito de la oficina de Nueva York y ella hace meses que trabaja solo para Asia por eso le parecía extraña su presencia en este negocio en particular, además a ella le sonaba el nombre de la empresa y no solo por la importancia de la constructora en toda Asia sino por otra cosa pero ahora no recuerda el por que, sus asesores le avisan que los representantes de Construcciones II Shin ya habían llegado por lo que la junta esta casi por comenzar pone su mejor cara para recibir a los representantes cuando ve en persona al Don Juan de los F4, Song Woo Bin y ahora entiende porque le sonaba tanto la empresa.

Woo Bin pone su mejor cara de playboy al encontrarse con Jae Kyung se saludan de forma formal pero con cierto grado de afecto después de todo se conocen, no se imaginaba que ella sería la encargada de este negocio pensaba que solo estaba a la cabeza de los negocios en Asia pero a él no le importaba incluso le gustaba la idea porque la mujer que tenía al frente vestida como una perfecta ejecutiva se había convertido con los años en una mujer muy hermosa y si tendría que trabajar con ella en este proyecto estaba más que dispuesto.

Llevaban casi dos horas de junta y aun quedaban cosas que exponer, Woo Bin no había prestado la más minima atención a ningunos de los expositores ya que estaba aquí solo para firmar como el representante legal de Construcciones II Shin por lo que se había dedicado a mirar a Jae Kyung a destajo desde que había llegado, ella era la única mujer presente y quizá esa era la razón de que decidió mirarla de esa forma el escote que ella lucia era lo perfectamente profesional para no mostrar nada pero insinuarlo todo y lo que parecía mostrar le gustaba otra cosa que no paso por alto cuando se encontraron eran sus piernas ella lucia una falta tubo con tacones y ya se imaginaba esas piernas alrededor de su cintura por su parte Jae Kyung no había podido estar concentrada en nada porque había sentido la mirada de Woo Bin en ella y lo peor de todo era que en vez de molestarse se estaba excitando no podía negar que el paso del tiempo sólo había producido un cambio favorable en Woo Bin se veía muy apuesto y además hace casi un mes que no ve a Leeteuk porque esta de gira por Francia y supone que es la falta de sexo la que la tiene en ese estado. Cuando se termina la junta y se firma el contrato Woo Bin le pregunta a Jae Kyung si esta había desayunado a lo que ella le respondió que no porque la junta era muy temprano él le preguntó si quería desayunar con él a lo que ella aceptó.

Llevaban unas horas en un restaurante muy hermoso se habían puesto al día después de todo aunque tenían amigos en común ellos no se habían visto en años y el resultado de este encuentro había sido positivo para ambas partes, él no podía creer lo bien que se sentía conversando con ella como ya se conocían no tenía que hacer el papel del seductor encantador y por primera vez no sólo quería llevarse a la cama a esta mujer quería saberlo todo de ella de sus estudios, de su vida en Estados Unidos, de su trabajo, de su familia, le encantaba su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos cuando lo miraba, hasta la forma en que sus manos rompían la servilleta de papel mientras ella hablaba. Aunque se sentía encantado con ella igualmente y su conversación tampoco pasaba por alto que quería llevársela de todas formas a la cama así que le pregunto cuanto tiempo se iba quedar en la ciudad a lo que ella le respondió que había viajado sólo para este negocio por lo que tenía proyectado irse mañana a primera hora en un vuelo comercial, él le ofreció irse esa misma noche de vuelta porque él había venido en el jet de la compañía ella lo pensó y le dijo que tenía reservada la habitación del hotel hasta mañana y que quería descansar antes de viajar de vuelta, algo en la forma en que ella lo miro cuando le habló de la habitación hizo que Song Woo Bin le hiciere una propuesta casi escandalosa le preguntó si le molestaría que él la acompañase en su descanso en el hotel que la haría sentir muy bien lo dijo con su mejor mirada matadora. A decir verdad lo único que Jae Kyung quería era sentir las manos de este hombre en su cuerpo y que tuvieran apasionado sexo, habían hablado de todos los temas de su trabajo, de su familia de cómo llevaba las riendas de la constructora, se sentía a gusto conversando con él casi como se sentía cuando estaba con Leeteuk la diferencia era que este hombre entendía su vida por completo porque sus realidades eran muy parecidas pero a la vez se sentía muy nerviosa como anticipando algo, por eso había hecho pedazos la servilleta de papel era la forma que tenía de quitarse los nervios, así que cuando Woo Bin le hizo esa propuesta ella no lo dudo lo miro fijamente a la cara y sonriéndole le respondió que le encantaría estar con él y que ella también podía hacerlo sentir muy bien esto lo dijo recorriendo con la mano lentamente la corbata de Woo Bin las manos de él se fueron directamente a las piernas de ella recorriéndolas, mientras esperaban un taxi para ir al hotel ninguno se había dado cuenta que llevaban horas siguiéndolos y sacando fotografías de todo lo que hacían.

Una vez en el hotel mientras subían por el ascensor comenzaron a besarse de forma apasionada y urgente las manos de él se fueron directamente al trasero de ella y las manos de ella al cuello y el cabello de él casi no respiraban ya que cada vez que buscaban aire se miraban y se volvían a besar con aun más urgencia hasta que el ascensor llegó al piso donde estaba la habitación de Jae Kyung, mientras esta sacaba la tarjeta para abrir la habitación Woo Bin le besaba el cuello por detrás de ella poniendo sus manos en la pequeña cintura y pegando su erección a ella cuando al fin entraron ella quiso hacerle un pequeño show así que mirándolo poniendo su cara mas sensual fue lentamente sacándose la ropa, como siguiendo el ritmo de una lenta canción primero los tacones luego la chaqueta la blusa que usaba mientras caminaba de espaldas hacia la cama Woo Bin solo la miraba embelesado no era la primera que alguna de sus mujeres le hacia este tipo de show pero Jae Kyung tenía una mirada y se movía de una forma tan sensual que solo quería tocarla cuando ella ya había dejado la falda en el suelo y estaba solo en un conjunto de ropa intima muy pequeño y sexy estaba lista para sacarse el sujetador cuando las manos de Woo Bin la detuvieron quería ser el que la dejara completamente desnuda ella dejo que él le sacara el sujetador tocando sus pezones que estaban duros cuando Woo Bin fue hacia sus piernas para sacarle la pequeña tanga ella le dijo que ahora él debía hacerle un show a ella, él no tuvo ningún problema comenzó con su propia chaqueta y cuando se saco la camisa quedando a torso desnudo sin dejar de mirarla en forma desafiante casi acaba allí mismo porque ella se acariciaba el cuerpo lentamente él ya no pudo seguir con el show se quito todo lo que le faltaba casi de golpe ya que lo no podía soportar más sin tocarla, cuando ya estaba desnudo y ella se había sacado la ultima prenda al fin se juntaron sobre la cama su encuentro fue rápido y agitado era como si ambos estuvieran corriendo una maratón llegaron casi juntos al orgasmo el cual fue explosivo dejándolos exhaustos, habían dormido un rato y se estaban relajando juntos en el jacuzzi ella sentada sobre él mientras Woo Bin la enjabonaba con una esponja llenando de espuma cada rincón de su cuerpo, ella tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de las manos de él y el calor del agua se sentía relajada y feliz, sabia que era por el sexo, extrañaba a Leeteuk pero Song Woo Bin era un reemplazo excelente un gran amante sabia eso si que aunque ambos habían disfrutado de este encuentro lo más seguro era que esta vez sería debut y despedida no habría una segunda vez con Woo Bin uno por la naturaleza del sujeto cambiaba de mujer como de calcetines y además cada vez iba quedando menos tiempo para conocer a su futuro marido y sabía que después de su boda sólo le podía ser fiel a ese hombre, así que iba a disfrutar este encuentro el presente lo más posible, le daría el tiempo que falta a su querido Leeteuk que estaría de vuelta en unos días en Seúl.

Woo Bin tocaba lentamente ese cuerpo de ensueño habían tenido relaciones también en este jacuzzi fabuloso y ahora solo estaba disfrutando de enjabonar las curvas de su compañera nunca se imagino lo buena amante que era Jae Kyung había disfrutado de verdad desde los besos el show y lo demás sobretodo de lo demás pensaba esto mientras enjabonaba los senos de su nueva amante, si hubiese sabido antes lo fabulosa que era ella para la cama habría intentado algo hace tiempo y ahora ya no había vuelta atrás en menos de dos meses conocería a su futura mujer y su vida se iría al carajo.

Ella había decidido acompañarlo en el avión de vuelta a Corea estaban sentados un frente al otro conversando sobre la boda de Jan Di y Joon Pyo que sería en menos de un mes y ambos concordaban que ya era el tiempo para ese matrimonio, cuando se quedaron mirando fijamente y juguetonamente el pie de ella se acomodó en la entrepierna de él mientras Jae Kyung se mordía el labio inferior acariciando a Woo Bin con su pie y le decía con una voz muy sensual que nunca había tenido sexo en el baño de un avión y que era una de sus fantasías, él le toma el pie lo lleva a la altura de su boca besando todos los dedos recorriendo la pierna con sus manos y le dice que estaría muy feliz de cumplir con su fantasía, por lo que el viaje de vuelta a Seúl fue de lo más divertido para ambos, cuando llegaron a su destino al separarse para cada uno tomar su rumbo Jae Kyung le dice a Woo Bin que espera verlo en la boda mientras se va en el auto que esperaba por ella. Él mientras la ve alejarse lo único que piensa es que va a hacer todo lo posible para juntarse antes de conocer a su futura mujer porque antes de la condena quiere disfrutar de la dulce miel que era Ha Jae Kyung.


	5. Chapter 5

_Los personajes de BBF no me pertenecen. Tampoco me pertenecen los cantantes de Super Junior ni de Girls Generation._

Paris tiene una luz especial piensa Kyu Hyun mientras camina por esa ciudad, Super Junior ya ha terminado sus presentaciones en Europa y él mañana vuelve a Corea al estudio y a su vida normal, aunque después de esta estadía en Paris nada volverá a ser normal, la SM Entertainment quería dar a conocer a sus grupos más famosos por eso en este viaje no sólo estaban ellos sino que también las Girls Generation por lo que tenían medio hotel para ellos, si sólo las cosas no se hubiesen dado como se dieron no tendría dudas ahora con lo que sentía su corazón, sabia que amaba a Ga Eul pero ella no era la misma desde que había vuelto a Corea o quizá nunca la conoció bien, cuando recién comenzaron su relación él amaba la forma dulce y calida que tenía con todas las personas pero mientras fue haciendo más y más dinero en su trabajo se fue volviendo una mujer ambiciosa, eso no estaba mal después de todo Ga Eul era muy buena en su trabajo pero se había transformado en una mujer fría y codiciosa, que no era la misma joven de la que él se había enamorado pero era su mujer en todo sentido y le gustaba estar con ella pero algo había pasado en este viaje que había abierto sentimientos que él creía muertos y todo había sido por un videojuego. Sunny siempre había sido su compañera de juegos a ambos les gustaban los mismos y podían pasar toda la noche jugando riendo y conversando, eso mismo había pasado y desde que él estaba con Ga Eul que ella no se había acercado a él ella le explico que como amiga respetaba su relación por lo que mientras él estuviera en pareja prefería alejarse pero que ya no podía más con sus sentimientos y en la mitad de uno de los juegos ella lo beso fue un beso dulce y casi infantil pero algo en él hizo que se tornara pasional a Kyu Hyun siempre le había gustado ella pero ninguno de los dos nunca había dicho nada y ahora ese beso los llevó a pasar la noche juntos fue una locura pero algo en él no se arrepentía de lo que había pasado, ella estaba en realidad apenada pero tampoco arrepentida y le prometió que no se volvería a entrometer en su vida pero que jamás iba a olvidar lo que había pasado. Ahora Kyu estaba confundido su mundo daba vueltas mientras caminaba por Paris en eso ve a Leeteuk en el escaparate de una joyería prefiere no meterse en el camino del líder del grupo pasando a su lado sin molestarlo tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

Leeteuk miraba un hermoso colgante con forma de estrella era pequeño y hermoso una esmeralda que brillaba con la rara luz de Paris, le recordaba a Jae Kyung que era como una luz en su vida, había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos de una vez en Corea extrañaba sus manos y su calor, no se habían comunicado en estos días aunque sabía que ella tuvo que viajar de urgencia a Nueva York para finiquitar un negocio y que ya se encontraba de vuelta en casa, entró en la tienda y lo compró, esperanzado que si ella aceptaba ser su pareja podrían hacer que las cosas funcionaran el podría dedicarse a la producción musical y ella seguir con su carrera de diseñadora, Leeteuk soñaba con una familia donde él pudiera usar su nombre real Park Jung Soo donde hubiese niños, una vida llena de amor y veía a Jae Kyung como su mujer y la madre de esos niños sabía que ella no sólo estaba por con por el sexo lo veía en sus ojos cuando lo miraba a veces, quizá ella aun no lo sabe pensaba él pero estoy seguro que cuando se lo diga ella me aceptará y seremos felices que nuestro amor podrá contra su familia y las circunstancias que nos pudieran separar que ese matrimonio por conveniencia nunca se realizaría.

Días después. La llegada de los grupos de la SM Entertainment desde Paris fue muy comentada en la prensa coreana sus conciertos fueron todo un éxito, eso leía Jae Kyung en el periódico matutino mientras tomaba un café en la media mañana en su oficina hoy estaba contenta porque vería a su amante Leeteuk lo había extrañado aunque el recuerdo de otras manos en su cuerpo la habían perturbado en estos días no había sabido nada de Woo Bin, no es que ella lo esperara pero una parte de su ego prefería pensar que aunque había sido una más en la interminable lista de conquistas del Don Juan él lo hubiese considerado especial, pero por lo visto no era así, aunque un poco dolida en su orgullo no le daba más importancia que eso porque sabía que Leeteuk le era incondicional y que sabia hacerla sentir mejor que Song Woo Bin. Vería a su amante en su departamento a las ocho de la noche iba a estrenar un vestido muy lindo ideal para la ocasión también había aprovechado comprar lencería en su viaje a Estados Unidos aunque por la naturaleza de su relación siempre se veían en el departamento de él a ella le gustaba arreglarse bien cuando se juntaban aunque esta vez se iban a encontrar en el estacionamiento del edificio a la hora que Leeteuk volviera de un programa de variedades que iba a grabar ese día.

Ga Eul y Kyu Hyun estaban almorzando en un bello restaurante italiano el lugar era acogedor y tenía un aire romántico pero la pareja en cuestión no parecía nada romántica los dos estaban ensimismados en sus pensamientos estos días separados habían causado grandes descubrimientos para ambos ella se había dado cuenta que su historia con Yi Jeong no estaba finiquitada menos aun cuando este no había dejado de mandarle mensajes de texto indecentes a su celular ella simplemente no podía olvidar su fogoso encuentro y lo bien que se sintió estar entre sus brazos, miraba de reojo a su novio mientras leía nuevamente el ultimo mensaje de Yi Jeong que le decía _**"apuesto que él no te hace sentir tanto placer como lo hice yo" **_era cierto, además desde el regreso de Kyu al país no habían hecho el amor no es que ella lo buscaba pero parecía que algo se había roto entre ellos. Kyu Hyun sólo miraba alrededor se daba cuenta de que la mujer sentada en frente ya no era el amor de su vida en estos días se había fijado bien en su relación de pareja y se había dado cuenta que hace un tiempo que el amor hacía Ga Eul ya no estaba, lo había sustituido un cariño y la lujuria, él después de todo era un hombre y Ga Eul era una mujer muy hermosa y cuando tenían intimidad era genial pero eso no había pasado desde su vuelta de la gira quizá era porque el recuerdo de otro cuerpo aun lo perturbaba no la había visto y Kyu pensaba que era mejor así debía tener la cabeza fría para saber que hacer.

Yi Jeong estaba terminando una pieza, la había comenzado el día después de haber pasado la noche con Ga Eul era una pieza que simbolizaba ese momento, el deseo, la lujuria, el placer y la esperanza sobretodo la esperanza, sabía que debía ser paciente y jugar sus cartas en el momento preciso esperaba que su encuentro hubiese calado profundo en ella y que tuviera dudas pero para alimentarlas se había dado a la tarea de estar presente en la mente de Ga Eul, le mandaba uno o dos mensajes de texto al día con frases que le recordaran el momento que había pasado juntos no importaba si ella los borraba porque sabía que ella igual los leía, sabía que la vería en la boda de Jan Di y Joon Pyo, y si las cosas funcionan como él quería no sólo se verían algo más pasaría entre ellos sabía que no le era indiferente porque recordaba el brillo de sus ojos al mirarlo sabía que aun había algo del fuego de antaño.

Jae Kyung lleva casi una hora esperando a su amante él le dijo que a las ocho en el estacionamiento de su edificio y ya son casi las nueve cuando ve entrar un deportivo blanco lo conoce después de todo es el color favorito de Leeteuk se mira en el espejo de su auto por ultima vez y sale a su encuentro, Leeteuk verifica que no haya nadie en el estacionamiento antes de salir de su auto cuando ve a su amante no puede evitar sorprenderse de lo sensual que se ve ella siempre tan hermosa sólo para él mientras la abraza y la besa siente su perfume una mezcla entre dulce y primavera que lo vuelve loco, la besa apasionadamente y le dice que la había extrañado, Jae Kyung también lo había extrañado aunque el recuerdo de Woo Bin hizo una fugaz aparición en su mente pero lo borro en un instante se había prometido a si misma darle el tiempo que le quedaba de libertad a Leeteuk algo en su corazón se rompía de solo pensar que ya no lo vería más por eso prefería estar con él antes que con otro hombre por muy buen amante que fuera Woo Bin. Al llegar al departamento Jae se sorprende su amante tiene lista la mesa con flores y detalles y una champaña enfriándose y en el centro de la mesa hay una caja de joyería con un lazo color blanco ella mira a Leeteuk en forma interrogativa y mientras él abre la botella le dice que lo puede abrir, Jae Kyung ve en su interior un hermoso colgante que brilla como una estrella con una linda cadena, Leeteuk sirve las copas y las deja en la mesa toma la cadena y se la pone al cuello la abrocha estando a espaldas de ella luego la abraza por cintura acercando su boca al oído de su amante le dice en un susurro "_tú eres mi estrella el brillo que me guía, Jae Kyung te amo, escapémonos juntos de esta horrible realidad y seamos al fin una pareja_" Jae Kyung no puede evitar que las lagrimas corran por su cara, se había prometido que no iba haber amor entre ellos él no había cumplido esa promesa y ella a pesar de lo que había pasado en Estados Unidos se daba cuenta que también amaba a este hombre y que merecía ser feliz mientras ella lo besaba y le decía que también lo amaba y que vería lo que puede hacer que la reunión con el hombre con que la quieren casar es una semana después de la boda de su amiga y que hablaría con abuelo y que todo se solucionaría, todo eso le dijo mientras se besaban. Esa noche la comida la champaña quedaron intactas en la mesa de Leeteuk ellos estaban en la cama esa noche habían hecho el amor por primera vez ya no eran solo amantes eran una pareja y ella decidió pelear por ambos contra todos, Leeteuk la acompañaría a la boda de Jan Di como su novio le guste a quien le guste pensaba Jae mientras estaba acurrucada en los brazos de su querido Leeteuk.

Era ya casi la media noche de ese día cuando Song Woo Bin recibe en su celular el informe que esperaba, mientras fuma un buen cigarro y bebe una copa de licor, quería comprobar si Jae Kyung estaba frecuentando a alguien y que tan serio era, no se esperaba lo que recibió, ella era la amante hace más de un año de Park Jung Soo mejor conocido como Leeteuk, líder del grupo Super Junior, esto le sorprende de verdad no lo hubiese imaginado pensaba que cabía alguna posibilidad de que ella estuviera con alguien después de todo era una amante increíble, pero él nunca se imaginó que sería con un famoso entendía que lo más seguro es que se hayan conocido en la misma época que lo hicieron Ga Eul y Kyu Hyun pero le sorprendía lo reservada de la relación que en todo este tiempo no había despertado sospechas aunque no fue difícil de averiguar al seguirla a ella, también había algunas fotos de esa noche cuando se encontraron como a las nueve se ve que se abrazan y se dan un beso apasionado, ella se ve muy sexy pensaba ya un celoso Woo Bin mientras ve las fotos. Deja su celular se levanta con la copa en la mano saliendo a la terraza de su departamento y brinda mirando a la luna por la hermosa y sensual Ha Jae Kyung que a esta hora debe estar en la cama de su amante, Woo Bin no puede evitar desear estar en el puesto de Leeteuk hubiese dado lo que fuera por ser el amante de Jae al menos antes de su terrible condena, pero no todo esta perdido piensa el príncipe de la mafia aun queda la boda de Joon Pyo y Jan Di y en las bodas siempre pasan cosas inesperadas, _"hasta la boda hermosa Jae Kyung"_ después de decir esto se toma al seco el contenido de su copa.


	6. Chapter 6

_Los personajes de BBF no me pertenecen. Tampoco los miembros de Super Junior._

Una admirada Ga Eul le decía a su amiga del alma _"Jan Di te vez hermosa"_, mientras Jae Kyung sonreía y asentía Ja Di volvía a mirarse al espejo, el vestido era de Vera Wang y le quedaba perfecto, se encontraban las tres en una de las habitaciones de uno de los hoteles del grupo Shinhwa en Seúl donde se iba a llevar a cabo la ceremonia que al fin la uniría con su amado Joon Pyo, habían luchado tanto para estar juntos y ahora Jan Di sabia que serían muy felices pero no podía evitar estar nerviosa después de todo su futura suegra le había exigido que todo fuera perfecto, miraba a sus dos damas de honor que estaban usando el mismo modelo de vestido y del mismo color los había creado Jae Kyung bajo su seudónimo de Silk, y eran de color lavanda y ambas se veían muy elegantes. Ga Eul mira una de las cajas donde estaban unos adornos florales que ellas como damas de honor deben llevar cuando se da cuenta de que uno es diferente y sobra, le pregunta a Jan Di para quien son esas flores cuando las mira se pone lívida y casi le da un ataque de llanto mientras dice que las debe usar Joon Pyo en la solapa y que su suegra va a pensar que ella arruino la ceremonia si él no las lleva, mientras Ga Eul trata de calmar a Jan Di, Jae Kyung le dice que va a ir a la habitación donde esta arreglándose Joon Pyo para entregarle las flores Jan Di entre sollozos le dice en que habitación esta.

Jae Kyung llega donde esta la habitación del novio hasta la puerta que le indicaron, esta a punto de tocar cuando la puerta se abre de improviso y Jae se encuentra cara a cara con Woo Bin, no se habían visto desde su encuentro en Nueva York y al verlo de forma tan imprevista causó algo en ella que no sabía describir, su corazón le pertenece a Leeteuk pero este hombre no le es indiferente para nada después de todo ya habían estado juntos y ella no iba a negar que lo había disfrutado. Woo Bin por su parte pone su mejor expresión de playboy sabe que ella vino con su novio a esta boda porque se lo dijo Joon Pyo pero se ve tan hermosa con ese vestido que no puede evitar mirarla como un depredador cuando se fija en las flores que lleva en la mano y volviendo a la realidad le dice "_esas son las que Joon Pyo necesita, me pidió que las fuera a buscar para estar listo"_ Jae Kyung mira las flores en su mano y se las pasa a Woo Bin _"si, le dice, Jan Di las envía la pobre esta demasiado nerviosa y quiere que todo sea perfecto"_ hablando de eso le dice él _"te ves realmente bella con ese vestido"_ mientras le cierra un ojo, ella sólo atina sonreír y le dice _"entonces espera a ver el que voy a usar en la fiesta"_ mientras ella le cierra un ojo a él dándose la vuelta para ir hacia el elevador cuando siente una mano en su muñeca es Woo Bin que la da vuelta para que lo mire a la cara y le dice _"Jae se que no viniste sola a la boda pero podrías reservarme al menos un para de bailes para la fiesta"_ ella lo mira y le dice _"claro Woo Bin"_ él no puede evitar seguirla con la mirada mientras ella llega al elevador pero cuando Jae Kyung se da vuelta para ver si él sigue allí se da cuenta que ya no esta se siente un poco desilusionada.

La boda fue perfecta pensaba la madre de Joon Pyo mientras sonreía en forma natural a todos los invitados aunque Jan Di no era lo que ella hubiese esperado para su hijo lo importante para ella hoy era que él fuera feliz y si era feliz con esa muchacha ella los dejaría en paz, miraba a la mesa de su hijo donde se encontraban los cuatro amigos reunidos riéndose a carcajadas junto con la novia esos muchachos nunca cambiaran pensaba, también vio a quien ella hubiese preferido como esposa de su hijo bailando en la pista con un joven muy apuesto. Ha Jae Kyung lucía preciosa con un vestido color esmeralda que realzaba el color de su piel era hasta la rodilla de largo y llevaba el cabello recogido ambos se miraban muy enamorados mientras seguían el son de la música, Kang Hee Soo pensaba que el joven le parecía conocido pero sus pensamientos quedaron en nada cuando su marido se acercó muy feliz mientras le pasaba una copa de champaña y él le sonreía guisándola a su mesa.

Yi Jeong se reía junto con sus amigos, Ji Hoo había dicho una broma y los cinco reían de forma sonora, pero él se encontraba un poco impaciente había visto a Ga Eul en la ceremonia lucia un hermoso vestido y se veía cautivante, se había fijado que su novio, el cantante, estaba entre los invitados conversaba con otro tipo que le parecía conocido pero no sabía quien era se lo preguntó a Woo Bin que le dijo que era el novio de Jae Kyung pero que no estaba como siempre ya que llevaba el pelo oscuro, pero ahora ya en la fiesta no había rastro de ellos y el alfarero se estaba impacientando cuando mira a la entrada del salón y no puede cerrar la boca de la impresión porque venía entrando Ga Eul de la mano de su novio él sólo atino a mirarla embelesado porque ella se veía muy sensual.

Ga Eul sabía que algo pasaba con Kyu Hyun y quería solucionar las cosas, la cara de Kyu al entrar a la habitación le dio a entender que el vestido le quedaba muy bien, le había pedido a Jae Kyung que le diseñara un vestido muy sexy para la fiesta y su amiga no la había defraudado, su vestido era de un color rojo italiano de una tela ligera que se ajustaba a su cuerpo como un guante tenía un generoso escote que mostraba lo justo muy adornado y era largo con un tajo que mostraba su pierna derecha cuando caminaba la espalda estaba adornada con algunos tirantes en resumen se veía increíble y aunque había usando su cabello en un moño durante la ceremonia ahora lo llevaba suelto al viento, había decidido tener una seria conversación con su novio antes de bajar a la fiesta por lo que cuando Jae Kyung bajó para irse con Leeteuk ya que ambas se cambiaron en la habitación que había usado Jan Di para arreglarse, le pidió Kyu Hyun que conversaran, aunque ella lo había engañado lo quería e iba a trabajar por su relación. Kyu Hyun había tenido varios días para aclarar sus sentimientos y su corazón había pensando en los momentos vividos con Ga Eul y hoy durante la ceremonia se vio a si mismo junto con ella diciendo esos votos, su corazón se aceleró aun la amaba, se había dado cuenta y aunque lo de Sunny había llegado tan lejos, Ga Eul era el amor de su vida. Mientras conversaban ella le pidió perdón no le dijo nada de lo que había pasado con Yi Jeong pero le pidió perdón por estar ausente y distante le dijo que lo amaba mientras se acercaba a él para besarlo tiernamente él también le dijo que la amaba y que también necesitaba su perdón después de ese dulce beso, conversaron un rato y decidieron bajar a la fiesta iban de la mano y fue en la entrada que Ga Eul vio a Yi Jeong que estaba con sus amigos y con Jan Di, aunque las cosas con su novio se habían solucionado no pudo evitar recordar su fogoso encuentro mientras Yi Jeong la miraba en forma penetrante mientras Kyu la dirigía a la mesa donde se encontraban Jae Kyung y Leeteuk.

Ya eran como las dos de la madrugada y las personas mayores ya habían dejado la fiesta la cual se había puesto muy movida con música que le gustaba a los novios, Kyu Hyun y Leeteuk habían bailado hasta un par de temas de SuJu con sus respectivas novias estaban descansando cuando Woo Bin llega a su mesa para solicitarse a Jae un baile, ella mira a Leeteuk y los presenta y le pide permiso para el baile, él acepta después de todo no tiene idea de lo que había pasado con ellos en Nueva York, mientras Woo Bin le hace una señal al DJ y comienza los primeros acordes de Trouble Maker Woo Bin le pregunta si se sabe la coreografía a lo que ella le responde que si ya que es una de sus canciones favoritas mientras están muy cerca él le dice que tenía razón que si se veía muy hermosa con el vestido de dama de honor con este esmeralda se ve bellísima y muy sexy ella sólo lo mira muy sensualmente mientras siguen bailando, en verdad lo hacen muy bien como si tuvieran experiencia bailando juntos decía Leeteuk a Ga Eul mientras todos los invitados los miraban moverse en la pista al son de la canción, Ga Eul sabia lo de Woo Bin como Jae Kyung sabía lo de Yi Jeong pero no iba a decir nada que pudiera perjudicar a su amiga solo atino a asentirle con la cabeza a Leeteuk, lo que le parecía raro a Ga Eul es que su amiga de verdad parecía disfrutar del baile con Woo Bin se notaba la química entre ambos se notaba demasiado, se acercaban mucho que casi sus labios se rozaban, las manos de ambos se quedaban demasiado tiempo en el cuerpo del otro, tendría que decirle a Jae antes de que le causara problemas con su novio pensaba Ga Eul cuando comenzó a sonar Be The One de JYJ, mientras Jae Kyung miraba a Woo Bin no pudo evitar perderse en la canción se notaba para todos los presentes que el ambiente se había vuelto mas hot y a Leeteuk ya no le estaba gustando como ese tipo tocaba a su mujer así que antes de dar un espectáculo prefirió ponerle más fuego, él era un gran bailarín así que cuando menos lo pensaron sólo se unió al baile lo que lo hizo aun más hot para los presentes se notaba que había una lucha por la chica y que ella se dejaba querer pero al final de la canción ganó Leeteuk quien abrazaba a Jae Kyung, lo que dejo a Woo Bin mirando en forma desafiante a su enemigo pero lo único que lo dejaba satisfecho era que se notaba por la mirada que le dio Jae antes de terminar la canción que él no le era indiferente para nada.

Mientras ocurría lo del baile Yi Jeong se había acercado lo suficiente a Ga Eul para ver que le decía algo al oído a su novio mientras le daba un beso sutil en lo labios y se dirigía hacia el servicio de damas era el momento que Yi Jeong había estado esperando toda la noche, para él esta fiesta había sido una tortura el ver a la mujer que amaba vestida de esa manera y en brazos de otro lo tenía enfermo quería acercarse a ella tocarla y besarla y no iba a salir de esa fiesta sin hacerlo así que la siguió y cuando Ga Eul salio del servicio lo primero que vio fue a Yi Jeong que se veía sumamente guapo vestido de Armani, _"te he estado esperando podemos conversar"_ le dijo el alfarero ella quería decirle que no que no tenían nada de que hablar pero su mente se negó a trabajar eso era lo que este hombre le causaba se perdía de si misma sólo atino a seguirlo mientras él la tomaba por la muñeca como cuando era una niña. Ga Eul sabía que era peligroso estar sola en una habitación con Yi Jeong por lo que su cerebro le dijo que mejor era un lugar solitario pero abierto se soltó de su mano y le indico una terraza cercana era lo suficientemente publica pero a la vez estaba poco iluminada por lo que podrían pasar inadvertidos, _"déjame decirte que te ves bellísima esta noche Ga Eul y que no he podido dejar de pensar en ti y en nuestro encuentro"_ le dijo el alfarero mientras se acercaba a ella tocando su mejilla nuevamente con su mano. Ga Eul estaba paralizada acababa de solucionar las cosas con su novio aclarar su corazón pero había algo en este hombre que la trastornaba deseaba tenerlo cerca sentir su cuerpo contra el de ella pero debía controlarlo debía ser más fuerte que la lujuria que sentía por él, _"bueno Yi Jeong tú no e ves mal del todo y aunque no me has dejado de molestar con tus mensajitos yo no he vuelto a pensar en ti como te habrás dado cuentas las cosas con Kyu Hyun están mejor que nunca"_ le dijo mientras retrocedía poniendo distancia entre ambos con su mejor cara de póker hasta que sintió la baranda en su espalda que ponía fin a la terraza no pudo evitar sentirse acorralada cuando Yi Jeong se acercó lo suficiente para no dejarla escapar mientras le decía que no le creía ninguna palabra de lo que le estaba diciendo que aunque se boca dijera que no le importaba nada su mirada le decía otra cosa cuando estuvo frente a ella la miro a los ojos mientras sus manos recorrían lentamente su espalda sus hombros volviendo a su cintura mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo puso su boca en el oído de ella y le susurró _"si no te importara nada querida hubieses intentado soltarte hace rato ahora es demasiado tarde"_ mientras mira sus labios y la besa con urgencia ella intenta resistirse pero no puede termina profundizando el beso que se vuelve cada vez más pasional, las manos de ambos recorren el cuerpo del otro mientras toman aire y vuelven a besarse, cuando al fin ella tiene la suficiente fuerza para soltarse de su abrazo le pide por favor que la deje en paz él la braza por la espalda y le dice _"déjame ser tu amante Ga Eul se que aun hay fuego entre nosotros"_ mientras ella se da vuelta para mirarlo sorprendida y si se volvían amantes esa era una posibilidad para apagar el fuego que sentía por él para usarlo hasta que esta necesidad que sentía cada vez que lo veía se terminara, ella sólo le dijo _"déjame pensarlo yo te llamare"_ mientras salía de la terraza para volver a la fiesta y a su novio.

Yi Jeong sonreía mientras bebía una copa en la fiesta mirando a Ga Eul baliar con su novio, sonreía porque sabia que ella lo llamaría para aceptar su oferta porque sabía que ella no lo había olvidado y sabía que pronto ella sería solo de él porque había visto a Kyu Hyun en la terraza y sabia que él había visto todo lo que había pasado entre él y su novia.


	7. Chapter 7

_Los personajes de BBF no me pertenecen. Tampoco los cantantes de Super Junior. _

Unas semanas después de la boda.

Ga Eul se encontraba en el aeropuerto despidiendo a su novio que se iba de gira por Japón con el nuevo grupo que había formado la SM Entertainment, SM The Ballad que mostraba a los mejores cantantes de varios grupos de la SM. Kyu Hyun consideraba un privilegio pertenecer a este grupo que lo reconocía como una de las mejores voces de Corea, Ga Eul se sentía orgullosa por él, supo de este ofrecimiento hace meses y esta gira era muy importante para la carrera de su novio e iba a estar fuera por cerca de un mes ya que debían promocionar el disco por todo el país.

Los días después de la boda de Jan Di fueron extraños para Ga Eul aun estaba en su mente la propuesta de Yi Jeong aunque estuvo a punto de llamarlo algo la detuvo, Kyu Hyun la había invitado de vacaciones al Ocean Resort en Yeosu, hace tiempo que no salían juntos y esa semana fue sumamente romántica llena de recuerdos hermosos ya que habían paseado juntos por las playas, habían disfrutado de las comodidades del Resort pero lo más importante es que habían disfrutado de su mutua compañía y ella sentía que su relación estaba volviendo al principio cuando no existían dudas y solo reinaba el amor, cuando Yi Jeong era un mero recuerdo en la mente de la joven. Habían hecho el amor todas las noches y dormían abrazados habían conversado del futuro del matrimonio y de los hijos y Ga Eul se veía junto a Kyu envejeciendo juntos rodeados de una hermosa familia.

Kyu Hyun sabía que el alfarero quería a su mujer, lo había visto en sus ojos desde la primera vez que se vieron, en navidad en ese restaurante, lo había confirmado en la boda de los amigos de su mujer cuando los había visto interactuar, había llegado a la terraza buscando a Ga Eul pero lo único que había alcanzado a ver era que Yi Jeong abrazaba por la espalada a su mujer y le decía algo al oído mientras ella le respondía algo no escucho nada de lo que se dijeron pero por la forma en que él la tocaba se notaba que era algo intimo, esa imagen lo había llenado de celos y de rabia, por lo que sabía que debía hacer algo para que su relación volviera a ser lo de antes y este viaje fue una forma de solucionar las cosas.

Ga Eul recordaba uno de los días en especial Kyu la había despertado antes del amanecer habían salido a la terraza de su habitación mientras bebían champaña con jugo de naranja brindaban mirando el hermoso amanecer abrazados después él la había guiado a la cama donde suavemente la había desnudado llenado de besos su cuerpo mientras los rayos del sol entraban con fuerza por las ventanas llenado sus cuerpos de luz Ga Eul no solo sentía el calor que le brindaba su novio sino que también el calor del sol parecía todo tan irreal y a la vez mágico se habían amado lentamente ella sobre él airándose a los ojos mientras llegaban a la cúspide del placer, después habían disfrutado de las bondades del lugar recorriendo y terminaron en la playa mirando el atardecer tomados de la mano viendo como el mar se llenaba de luz verdosa con la luz de la luna llena, Kyu Hyun se había arrodillado y le había pedido que fuera su compañera para toda la vida mientras le ponía un hermoso anillo en el dedo, ella había aceptado después de todo sabía que amaba a este hombre y que él era bueno para ella.

Mientras ella miraba su anillo con una sonrisa en la mano él la miraba desde lejos donde estaba haciendo los tramites para el vuelo, Kyu Hyun había comprado ese anillo hace mucho tiempo antes de Paris antes de que las cosas se tornaran complicadas en su relación, cuando había comprado el anillo no había tenido dudas porque en esa época sabía que Ga Eul era la única para él pero hoy no sabía si había hecho lo correcto, la amaba estaba seguro pero esa propuesta no fue hecha solo por el amor que sentía por su novia quería, sentir que ella le pertenecía porque sabía que estaba en una competencia y él quería ser el ganador.

Mientras Ga Eul conducía de vuelta a Seúl recibió un mensaje que decía _"aun espero tu respuesta"_ en su celular, sabía de quien era pero iba a luchar para no caer en la tentación de convertirse en la amante de Yi Jeong debía ser fiel ahora era una mujer comprometida y quería ser fiel a ese compromiso y al amor que le ofrecía Kyu Hyun. Yi Jeong estaba un poco desesperado no había tenido noticias de Ga Eul en días y lo único que había tenido en su cabeza era que la deseaba, su amor se estaba tornando en una obsesión pero sabía que tarde o temprano ella vendría hacia él.

Ha Jae Kyung estaba aun con Leeteuk habían pasado la noche juntos y ahora ella se estaba alistando para irse a la mansión de sus padres para que los tres fueran a ver a su abuelo, al fin había llegado el día y debía llenarse de fuerza para dejar ese matrimonio por conveniencia en nada, no iba a permitir que nadie le dijera como debía vivir su vida menos ahora que al fin se sentía amada y feliz con su querido Leeteuk y si debía renunciar a ser la heredera de su familia estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, se despidió de su amor con un dulce y apasionado beso asegurándole que todo se solucionaría para esta tarde, eran como las once de la mañana cuando llego a la casa de sus padres y tenía tiempo de sobra para ordenar sus ideas y alistarse para ver a su abuelo ya que estaban citados a las tres y media en la fortaleza que tenía su abuelo en Seúl.

Song Woo Bin se miraba al espejo de su habitación en la mansión de sus padres hoy había llegado el día en que conocería a su futura mujer y aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo con este compromiso debía verse impecable después de todo se iba a enfrentar cara a cara a Mie Zuo lo conocía pero nunca habían hablado más de tres palabras siempre era su padre el que tenía reuniones con el por eso encontraba raro que fuera él el elegido como su heredero, fue su madre la que lo saco de sus pensamientos para avisarle que debían irse o llegarían tarde, si algo tenía el padrino era que detestaba que lo hicieran esperar. La mansión de Mie Zuo en Seúl era impresionante no solo por lo ostentosa sino por la seguridad estaban camuflados pero había guardias armados por todas partes, a Woo Bin lo acompañaban sus padres y los hicieron entrar a un salón de reuniones y les ofrecieron algo para beber ya eran cerca de las tres de la tarde y la luz solar entraba por la ventana iluminándolo todo, cuando la puerta se abrió entro Mie Zuo acompañado de su secretario personal el cual llevaba unos documentos los hicieron sentarse de espaladas a la puerta de entrada mientras el padrino los saludaba en forma cordial diciendo que debían esperar un poco porque su nieta estaba citada una media hora después y que usarían ese tiempo para ver los detalles del contrato matrimonial, esos detalles los vería sus padres así que Woo Bin estaba muy nervioso, media hora para conocer a la mujer que lo acompañaría en su condena.

Cuando ya había llegado la hora y ya se habían visto los detalles del contrato anunciaron la llegada de la nieta, Woo Bin cerró los ojos mientras la puerta se abría y una voz que le pareció conocida le dijo _"Ni Hao Wai Gong"_ a Mie Zuo, él abrazó a su nieta que se veía muy hermosa y cuando ella vio al hombre que su abuelo quería que fuera su marido casi se desmaya de la impresión porque el hombre que la miraba con la misma cara de sorpresa que debía tener ella no era otro que el Don Juan, Song Woo Bin el hombre que había sido su amante. Mie Zuo le dijo a su hija y su marido que tomaran asiento mientras guiaba a una aun sorprendida Jae Kyung al frente de su futuro marido el cual se había parado y mientras la miraba de forma intensa.

Mie Zuo había elegido a Song Woo Bin porque sabía que conocía a Jae Kyung, no quería que su nieta fuera completamente infeliz con este matrimonio y dentro de sus opciones Woo Bin encajaba perfecto, necesitaba a alguien que fuera parte de la mafia, que fuera lo suficientemente valiente para proteger a su nieta, sano para engrandar hijos fuertes para que su dinastía no termine con él, el hecho de que se conocían jugo al favor de Woo Bin pero él no tenía dentro de sus posibilidades lo que había pasado entre ellos en Nueva York, fue una grata sorpresa descubrir que se habían convertido en amantes ya que eso aseguraba al menos la llegada de un heredero y cabía la posibilidad de que naciera el amor entre ellos.

Woo Bin no sabía que pensar, si le hubiesen dicho que Jae Kyung era la nieta de Mie Zuo y que sería su futura mujer quizá hubiese odiado la idea pero descubrirlo así aparte de la sorpresa se dio cuenta de que le agradaba la idea, se conocían, le gustaba su forma de ser además era hermosa, sensual y si iba a tener sexo solo con ella que mejor que con una amante increíble como era ella este arreglo cada vez le parecía mejor estaba más que dispuesto a casarse y sabía que iba a ser feliz con ella. Jae Kyung estaba en shock su abuelo quería que se casara co un mujeriego sin remedio que más encima su familia formaba parte de la mafia, como iba a ser feliz con un hombre con esos antecedentes por muy atractivo y divertido que fuera, así que antes que su abuelo se lo presentara o lo que fuera que quisiera hacer ella los paro diciendo que se rehusaba a este matrimonio alejándose de ambos hombres que ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptar este matrimonio por muy conveniente que fuera para la empresa. Mie Zuo usó con su nieta la voz que usaba cuando estaba irritado ella conocía ese tono y sabía que una lucha se aproximaba pero estaba lista para luchar por su libertad y por su amor, Woo Bin solo los miraba ahora se daba cuenta lo mucho que se parecían ambos sobretodo cuando sus ojos brillaban con ira tenían la misma expresión, lo sentía por Jae Kyung pero sabia que estaba perdida aun antes de comenzar a luchar.

Hay cosas que tu no sabes de nuestra familia, yo soy el líder de la mafia en Asia Jae Kyung y tengo conexiones en todo el mundo y es mi deber protegerte ya que eres vulnerable, eres un blanco fácil para mis enemigos aunque muy pocos saben que eres mi nieta, además eres la encargada de engrandar el heredero de la dinastía tu papel es vital en la familia. Jae kyung no podía creer lo que le decía su abuelo que era parte de la mafia, de debía tener un heredero pero poco a poco comenzó a darse cuenta, a atar cabos y entender el porque de los guardias, el porque del miedo de la gente hacia ella, _"pero yo no lo acepto abuelo quiero casarme por amor no por conveniencia"_ su abuelo la miro duramente diciendo _"con ese cantante acaso, que es tu amante hace más de un año y vivir de tu empresa de modas como diseñadora"_, no me mires así acaso crees que no lo sabía queridita se todo sobre tu vida hasta se lo que pasó entre ustedes en Nueva York decía esto mientras abría la carpeta que su ayudante había dejado a un lado mientras sacaba unas fotos de ella y Woo Bin en su encuentro en Estados Unidos, algunas de las fotos eran de la cámara del hotel y eran bastantes reveladoras_, "para creer que ese cantante es el amor de tu vida querida nieta no te costo nada engañarlo"_ le decía esto mientras Jae Kyung lo miraba en forma avergonzada porque al fin de cuentas era cierto. Su encuentro en Nueva York fue planeado sabíamos que se conocían pero que no se habían visto en años por lo que quise que retomaran su relación para ver como iban mandose las cosas, pero que llegaran a convertirse en amantes estaba fuera de todo presupuesto, eso quiere decir que este arreglo puede ser más beneficioso para ambos, dijo el padrino. Ella miró a Woo Bin y le dijo tu sabias algo de esto, a lo que él le respondió que no, que al igual que ella no sabia quien era la persona con que se iba a casar, entonces tu lo aceptas le preguntó a lo él le respondió no tengo alternativa Jae Kyung.

Así que el hombre con que te vas a casar es Woo Bin Sunbae, le decía Ga Eul a Jae Kyung, ella había ido a su departamento a contarle todo a su amiga, lo de la mafia, lo de la obligación ya que su abuelo la había amenazado con destruir a Leeteuk sino aceptaba el matrimonio. No hay vuelta atrás Ga Eul en dos meses voy a ser la mujer de Song Woo Bin y no hay que pueda hacer al respecto mas que aceptarlo.


	8. Chapter 8

_Los personajes de BBF no me pertenecen tampoco los cantantes de Super Junior ni la letra de la canción Love disease de Super Junior ni su traducción. Tampoco las chicas de Girls Generation. _

Así que al final es Jae Kyung la que ve a ser tu mujer, sabes no pereces muy triste con la noticia le decía Yi Jeong a su amigo, mientras Woo Bin tomaba de su vaso de licor y sonreía a su hermano del alma, algo de razón tenía Yi Jeong no estaba tan en contra de la elección de su futura mujer, no iba a negar que le gustaba Jae Kyung y la idea de tenerla a su disposición en su cama le gustaba además era de esos que siempre veía el vaso medio lleno estaba bastante conforme con el giro de los acontecimientos y muy dispuesto a casarse con la hermosa heredera en un par de semanas se anunciaría todo por la prensa.

Jae Kuyng había llamado a Leeteuk desde el departamento de Ga Eul, para preguntarle si se podían encontrar para hablar sobre la reunión con su abuelo a lo que él le dijo que lo habían llamado de emergencia para que formara parte de una presentación del grupo de las Girls Generation en un conocido club de Seúl como presentador y que después de eso podían hablar, era justamente el mismo club donde Ga Eul se había encontrado con Yi Jeong hace meses, por lo que estaba muy cerca de donde se encontraban en este momento, Ga Eul se entusiasmó con la de distraerse por lo que le dijo que la acompañaría al club así pasarían desapercibidas para que ella pueda hablar con Leeteuk y que ella le prestaba ropa para arreglarse.

Ambas llegaron al club en la mitad de la presentación del grupo y se fueron directamente al VIP del club cuando la presentación terminó Leeteuk se fue a conversar con Jae Kyung a un lugar más privado. Ga Eul se quedó bailando un rato, conocía a algunas de las chicas del grupo por su relación con Kyu Hyun por lo que se quedo bailando con algunas de ellas con las que mejor se llevaba que eran Tiffany y Taeyeon, en ese grupo justo estaba Sunny, que aunque Ga Eul sabía que le gustaba su novio no le tenia resentimiento, estaban pasándola muy bien hasta que Tiffany se fijo en el anillo de compromiso de Ga Eul por lo que le preguntó en medio del baile si Kyu Hyun le había pedido matrimonio por lo que ella respondió que si y que estaba muy feliz, fue felicitada por Tiffany y Taeyeon, todas las chicas presentes felicitaron a la novia, todas menos Sunny que la miraba con resentimiento mientras bebía su copa.

Jae Kyung le dijo todo a Leeteuk, lo de las conexiones de su familia con la mafia internacional de la amenaza de su abuelo de destruirlo, de que lo sabía todo de ellos de su relación, lo de su doble vida como la diseñadora Silk, él le pregunto con quien se casaría y ella le respondió que con Song Woo Bin, el cantante sabía que lo más seguro que Woo Bin estaba más que dispuesto a casarse con su mujer se notaba que le gustaba aun recordaba el incidente de la boda de Jan Di, Leeteuk no lo podía creer ella la mujer que él amaba y debía ver como otro hombre se quedaba con ella, abrazó a Jae Kyung mientras ella lloraba él le decía palabras dulces para calmar su pena pero no pudo evitar llorar con ella por lo cruel que era su destino, pero no había nada que hacer pronto se anunciaría el compromiso y la fusión económica entre ambas empresas.

Sunny no tomo muy bien la noticia del compromiso de Kyu y el hecho de saber que pronto el hombre que ella amaba se iba a casar con otra y más encima después de lo que había pasado entre ellos en Paris la tenía mal, ella no estaba acostumbrada a tomar pero cuado ya llevaba su segundo vaso de vodka se atrevió a hablar con Ga Eul que estaba descansando del baile esperando a su amiga. Sunny se acercó a Ga Eul para felicitarla y estaba en eso cuando le dijo a su rival hablando más para si misma que para ella que al menos había podido cumplir su fantasía de ser la mujer de Kyu Huyn y que ambos lo habían disfrutado mucho y que siempre estará en su recuerdo lo que había vivido en Paris con el hombre que ella amaba, luego miró a Ga Eul que la miraba con cara de sorpresa intentando entender lo que significaba lo que ella le decia y le dijo con ironía _"pensé que lo sabias, que los dos se contaban todo y que tú lo habías perdonado por su infidelidad ya que eso hacen las parejas que se aman de verdad, bueno Ga Eul nuevamente felicitaciones por tu compromiso"_ mientras ella se alejaba de una Ga Eul llena de varios sentimientos, lo primero fue sorpresa luego tristeza porque sabía que su novio sentía cosas por Sunny, ella se lo había preguntado hace tiempo y él le había dicho que esa mujer fue su primer amor, Ga Eul pensaba que su novio era diferente a todos los otros hombres que no importaba cual grande fuera la tentación siempre le sería fiel al amor que sentía por ella, pero no, era igual a todos un mentiroso y un mujeriego, el sentimiento que lleno su corazón en ese momento al recordar a Kyu Hyun y la semana que habían pasado juntos fue rabia, una rabia que llenó su alma quería vengarse, fue en ese momento que recordó el ultimo mensaje de Yi Jeong y lo que llevo a llamar al alfarero fue sólo un sentimiento el despecho.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, Yi Jeong ya estaba acostado, su amigo se había ido cerca de la una y esa noche quería descansar, iba a tener una nueva exposición el lunes y quería estar relajado pero cuando vio que quien llamaba era Ga Eul se puso alerta en un segundo, ella le preguntó si podía ir a su casa ya que quería verlo a lo que él le respondió que si que la esperaba ella le dijo que estaría allá en media hora.

Ga Eul mientras conducía a casa de Yi Jeong pensaba que lo que estaba haciendo o a punto de hacer estaba mal, iba a engañar a su novio, el hombre que había pedido que fuera su mujer pero al recordar la cara de Sunny mientras le decía lo de Paris la ayudaba a que no tuviera dudas, necesitaba sentir que había otro que la deseaba quería sentirse adorada, necesitaba reafirmar su ego que ahora estaba dañado pero también entendía que si se metía en la cama del alfarero no había vuelta atrás se convertiría en su amante, una parte de su cabeza la más oscura de ella pensó, y si esto es lo que buscaba solo una excusa para justificar el convertirse en la amante de Yi Jeong, ahora ya no quería pensar quería sólo actuar y al diablo con las consecuencias pensaba mientras se bajaba de su auto y tocaba la puerta del estudio del alfarero.

Yi Jeong estaba solo en pantalón de pijama y una bata hacia un poco de frío pero este desapareció por completo al abrir su puerta y ver a Ga Eul, se notaba que venía de algún club porque ese vestido lila era para bailar, sandalias del mismo tono altas y una pequeña chaqueta completaba el atuendo se veía muy bella, pero alcanzó a apreciarla sólo unos segundos.

Ella no le dijo nada sólo lo tomó por el cuello y lo beso de una forma muy apasionada abriendo la bata necesitaba sentir su calor, el estaba sorprendido por la actitud de ella pero prefirió el no decir nada y conversar después. Ella no lo entendía había llagado allí porque estaba despechada pero el solo verlo con el pelo desordenado con esa bata semi abierta la había llenado de deseo era tan familiar y a la vez tan sexy que el besarlo de esa forma fue lo único que se le ocurrió, abrió ella la bata mientras seguía besándolo y las manos de él recorrían lentamente su cuerpo cuando sus manos llegaron a la cremallera de su vestido ella lo detuvo algo le decía que esta decisión debía ser sólo de ella fue ella la que dando un paso hacia atrás y sin dejar de mirarlo se saco el vestido dejándolo caer a sus pies, no llevaba sujetador por lo que solo quedó en las sandalias y unas bragas del mismo color que el vestido y en vez de sentirse avergonzada se sentía poderosa, sexy y desinhibida.

Yi Jeong no sabía porque ella había decidido presentarse así a las tres de la mañana y se había convertido en una especie de gata salvaje, pero fuera lo que fuera no podía evitar sentirse excitado, ella era la mujer que amaba y el verla así de dispuesta para él lo volvía aun mas loco pero fue ella la que actuó nuevamente besándolo otra vez de forma urgente quitándole la bata e intentado dejarlo desnudo, la mente de Yi Jeong se estaba perdiendo en el deseo pero una cosa es que ella tomara la iniciativa y otra era que ella hiciera todo, así que la tomó por los hombros y la miro, los ojos de ella destellaban de deseo y le preguntó si estaba segura porque después de esto no había vuelta atrás a lo que ella le dijo que sabia lo que hacia pero que las condiciones las pondría ella y que ahora solo quería actuar luego de decir eso lo volvió a besar, el alfarero no sabía que pensar pero ya para esa altura él también sólo quería actuar, el cuerpo de ella lo llamaba para que lo tocara pero antes de eso la guío a su habitación, no a la que usaba con sus amantes sino que a su habitación privada, cuando llegaron ella lo miraba intensamente y el le respondía a esa mirada con una sonrisa sensual mientras su mirada recorría cada parte del cuerpo femenino, comenzó a tocar su rostro pasando sus dedos suavemente por sus labios llegando a sus hombros y a sus senos, las manos de Yi Jeong no eran suaves después de todo trabajaba con ellas por lo que eran ásperas pero esa forma de tocarla la excitaba cuando sus manos llegaron a las bragas que usaba metiendo los dedos en cada lado de sus caderas bajándolas lentamente hasta que la gravedad las dejó en el suelo, Ga Eul tenía los ojos cerrados pero sentía la intensidad de la mirada de él cuando al fin los abrió se dio cuenta que él también estaba desnudo, esta vez fue él el que la abrazó y besándola empujando a ambos a la cama, se amaron con total desenfreno cambiando varias veces de posición ya comenzaba a aclarar cuando terminaron de amarse y mientras descansaban abrazados en la cama deshecha, él le preguntó el porque había tomado la decisión de convertirse en su amante justo ahora que ella se había comprometido en matrimonio con el cantante, le dijo esto mientras miraba la mano con el anillo que le había dado Kyu Hyun y que ella había olvidado quitarse, ella miraba el anillo y le dijo que no importaba la razón lo que a él debía importarle era que ella había aceptado y cuales son tus condiciones Ga Eul le preguntó, sólo una Yi Jeong yo soy la que decide cuando y donde, le respondió mientras acariciaba su pecho y lo volvía a besar.

Yi Jeong miraba el periódico matutino, estaba tomando un buen café en su oficina, mientras leía la noticia donde se anunciaba el compromiso de su amigo con Jae Kyung y la fusión entre construcciones Il Shin y el grupo económico JK, fue en eso que recibió un mensaje de texto que decía a las nueve en el restaurante Epic, sólo atino a sonreír su relación con Ga Eul llevaba unas dos semanas y el cuando hasta ahora era todos los días y el donde era el que variaba, a veces su estudio a veces una habitación en algún hotel y otras en el departamento de ella, era una amante bastante exigente y demandante pero él estaba más que dispuesto a complacerla en todo sentido, así que se verían en el Epic, ya habían ido un par de veces, la comida era deliciosa el aperitivo perfecto a la fabulosa noche que les esperaba.

Eran las ocho y cincuenta de la noche y Ga Eul estaba esperando a su amante en la mesa mas exclusiva del lugar lo vio llegar desde la puerta y no pudo evitar apreciar lo guapo que era, la gran mayoría de las mujeres lo miraban mientras se acercaba a donde ella se encontraba, Yi Jeong la buscó con la mirada y la encontró en la mesa de siempre que estaba camuflada al llegar a su lado se inclinó para besarla en los labios y ella lo besó aun más profundamente, comieron algo ligero ya que esta vez Ga Eul había reservado una fabulosa habitación que se moría por usar, se fueron abrazados del lugar ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que todo lo que habían interactuado estaba siendo observado por un par de ojos que brillaban de esperanza.

El sábado en la noche Ga Eul se estaba alistando para la visita de su amante, de su novio no había sabido nada en estas dos semanas, no quería responder a sus llamadas ni a sus mensajes sólo le había mandado un mensaje en que le decía que sabia todo o de Paris quería enfrentarlo cuando volviera porque ahora solo quería disfrutar de ser la amante de Yi Jeong, era cierto que la primera vez que estuvieron juntos ella había disfrutado como nunca pero ser la amante del alfarero la tenía vuelta loca, él la tocaba como la arcilla y se notaba que era un experto era adicta a sus manos y a su lengua a todo lo que significaba estar con él, se rehusaba a pensar sólo quería sentir. Yi Jeong llegó puntual a su cita Ga Eul lo recibió solo en un sensual baby doll y una sexy sonrisa, eso de ella lo volvía loco no podía creer que la chica que había conocido en su adolescencia tan inocente y pura se había convertido en esta mujer que no tenía tapujos para darle a entender lo que le gustaba que podía ser muchas mujeres a la vez, esta faceta de la mujer sensual le gustaba pero la que más lo enloquecían era cuando jugaba a ser la de antes la inocente y pura cuando le susurraba sunbae con esa vocecita de antes. Si había amado a la chica que fue la mujer que era ahora lo había convertido en un esclavo dispuesto a hacerlo todo sólo para que ella fuera feliz. Ahora mientras era ella la que le quitaba la ropa sentados en el mismo sillón donde su cuerpo había sido de él la primera vez Yi Jeong sabía que ella era la única mujer para él.

Era el domingo por la mañana y Ga Eul ya estaba vestida lista para salir tenía una reunión con su amiga Jae Kyung iban a ver algo relacionado con las flores para su boda y aunque ella no estaba muy feliz con el asunto de casarse obligada con Woo Bin su madre la había obligado a tomar parte en los preparativos, hablaba por celular con su amiga poniéndose de acuerdo en donde encontrase mientras Yi Jeong la miraba mientras desayunaba, ella era una gran cocinera y después de todo el ejercicio de la noche anterior necesitaba alimentarse bien, cuando ella terminó de hablar con Jae Kyung y el alfarero ya había terminado su desayuno salieron juntos estaban en el estacionamiento y él la besaba como despedida ya que ese día no se verían porque tenía que salir de Seúl por un par de días, no se habían dado cuenta que desde otro auto los miraban cuando Yi Jeong al fin se fue el conductor salio del auto al encuentro de Ga Eul.

Mientras Ga Eul ve irse a su amante y se da vuelta para llegar a su auto se detiene en shock porque frente a ella se encontraba su novio que la mira de una forma que no sabe interpretar. Kyu Hyun había visto todo que habían bajado juntos del departamento de ella la forma tan intima en que se habían despedido y comprendió que lo que le había dicho Sunny hace unos días era cierto que su futura mujer lo estaba engañando mientras él grababa en Japón, había pedido permiso para verla y hablar con ella, hacerla entender que lo de Paris había sido un error pero ahora todo se había ido al carajo. Ella lo miro intensamente cuando él le pidió que lo acompañara que debían hablar ella asintió, justo en ese momento llamó Jae Kyung Ga Eul le dijo que no podía acompañarla y que hablarían más tarde y apagó su celular

_Me seguiste molesta  
Y respiras profundamente (respiras profundamente)  
_

Mientras Ga Eul camina hacia el auto de su novio detrás de él, entrando en el auto no puede evitar suspirar con fuerza en vez de sentirse avergonzada por todo lo que estaba pasando sentía que al fin un plazo se iba a cumplir, Kyu Hyun mientras conducía la miraba aun la amaba pero otro sentimiento estaba creciendo en su corazón se detuvo junto con al río Han mientras salía del auto lleno de rabia y comenzó a caminar.

_Tratas de atraparme  
Cuando te dejo sola (atrápame)  
_

Ella salio del auto a su encuentro caminando rápido para alcanzarlo cuando lo alcanzó lo tomo por una de sus manos e intentó abrazarlo por la espalda aun lo quería y detestaba hacerle daño.

_Te agarro de los hombros con fuerza  
Y te digo en voz alta "terminemos esto"_

Esto ya no tiene sentido Ga Eul le dice Kyu mientras la toma por los hombros mirándola a los ojos, nos hemos hecho demasiado daño ya.

_El veneno de esta despedida  
Sin que lo sepas se ha extendido por mi corazón  
_

Yo te engañé, tú hoy me engañas ya no hay vuelta atrás, le dice el cantante tienes razón le dice ella se nota de que no te arrepientes de haberme engañado y yo no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho Kyu Hyun, Ga Eul sabía que la que hablaba era la rabia pero era lo que sentía en ese momento.

_Mi amor se muere__  
__Lentamente por esta enfermedad__  
__Duele un poco,__  
__Pero no quiero estar mejor__  
_

Entonces quedamos hasta aquí esto se termina para siempre él se lo dice con rabia y ella se saca el anillo de compromiso y se lo devuelve. Él lo recibe lo mira bien brilla con la luz del sol de Seúl pero en vez de gustarle el brillo lo llena de rabia así que lo tira hacia el río y con un destello se pierde en él.

_Cada memoria se esta borrando sola  
Regresando al tiempo _

_Donde éramos extraños__  
__Quiero descansar_

Ambos miran como el símbolo de su amor se pierde en el agua Kyu Hyun sintió que su corazón se rompía cuando el brillo se perdió en el agua, recordó cuando se conocieron en Estados Unidos cuando entre ambos sólo existía amor una parte de su vida se iba con ese anillo y fue una parte importante, para ella Kyu Hyun había simbolizado el verdadero amor como eso había llegado a lo que vivían ahora ella no lo sabía.

_Como haber jugado con fuego__  
__Durante mucho tiempo_

_Todo se a quemado, y solo quedan cenizas  
(solo quedan cenizas)  
_

Se miraban con tristeza pero los dos habían jugado con fuego ambos se había mentido y ambos se habían engañado todo lo que habían vivido los recuerdos felices se convertían en humo los corazones de ambos estaba dolidos el de él más que el de ella ya que es más reciente su dolor.

_De esta forma,  
Incluso las primeras sensaciones _

_Se están haciendo débiles__  
__Todo se ha vuelto inútil (inútil)_

Él le dijo así que ese hombre fue tu primer amor verdad Ga Eul y siempre ha estado presente en tú vida siempre sentí que había alguien entre nosotros y ahora ese alguien tiene nombre y apellido, le dice con sorna. Acaso no pasó lo mismo con Sunny ella fue tu primer amor Kyu Hyun y no pudiste resistir y me engañaste con ella y fue ella la que me lo dijo luego de felicitarme por nuestro compromiso.

_Estas frente a mi y extiendes tus manos  
Con una sonrisa amarga _

_Me dices "por favor se feliz"_

Él la mira sorprendido, Sunny no le había dicho como Ga Eul se había enterado de lo que había pasado entre ellos en Paris y el descubrir como había sido la crudeza de la forma en que se enteró casi justifica la rabia que ella sintió pero no justificaba el engaño ella se había entregado a otro hombre aun mientras usaba el anillo que simbolizaba el compromiso que ella había hecho con él eso no tenía perdón. Ella lo mira con pena extiende una de sus manos y acaricia suavemente la mejilla del cantante que tanto ha significado en su vida y le dice no pido que me perdones solo te pido que intentes ser feliz.

_Para encontrar a una persona_

_Que me calme y abrase las cicatrices_

_Que me has dejado _

Quizá deberías intentarlo con Sunny, Kyu Hyun, quizá con ella serás muy feliz, se nota que te ama ya que ella me lo dijo. Él la mira sin entender le dice que se vaya con otra, acaso ya no significaba nada en su vida. Ella lo mira por ultima vez y se da vuelta para irse camina rápido porque no quiere que él vea las lagrimas que comienzan a correr por sus mejillas, a pesar de que tiene un amante ella aun ama a Kyu Hyun.

_Mi amor se muere  
Lentamente por esta enfermedad  
Duele un poco,  
Pero no quiero estar mejor  
_

Él la mira mientras se aleja y su corazón se va vaciando poco a poco dejando un doloroso agujero no puede llorar siente las lagrimas en sus ojos pero la rabia no dejan que se derramen piensa que la mujer que fue su pareja con la que había decidido formar una familia era como una enfermedad ahora debía limpiar su alma y su corazón de esta pena y de esta rabia.

_Cada memoria se esta borrando sola__  
__Regresando al tiempo__  
__Donde éramos extraños__  
__Quiero descansar_

Hoy sabia a quien recurrir había alguien que estaba sufriendo tanto como ahora sufría como él llamó a su líder a su celular, Leeteuk estaba en su departamento cuando recibió la llamada del Maknae, el sólo le dijo terminé con Ga Eul a lo que le respondió te espero con una buena botella de Whisky Kyu Hyun. Ya llevaba un par de horas en el departamento se habían terminado unas dos botellas de Whisky llorando por amor ambos estaban al borde de la inconciencia Kyu Hyun pensaba mientras miraba el licor ámbar que el estar ebrio le ayudaba a olvidarla por completo a olvidar que ahora ella lo más seguro es que estaba en los brazos de otro hombre.

_Aunque me duela mucho ahora__  
__Tu podrás algún día limpiar tus labios__  
__Por un beso que provoque un mal recuerdo__  
_

Ga Eul llamó por celular a su amante sabía que una frase de ella podría hacer que él volviera del infierno para verla y así fue Yi Jeong hizo un par de llamadas y el viaje se aplazó por unos días ella le había dicho que todo se había descubierto y que había terminado con su novio, aunque sabia que no debía sentirse feliz por eso ya que ella sufría ese fue el sentimiento que lo envolvió, cuando llegó a su departamento ella le abrió con lagrimas en los ojos y la beso, fue un beso corto y calido Yi Jeong sabia que hoy no habría sexo porque lo que ella necesitaba era un hombro para llorar al amigo y no al amante.

_Tratando de borrar el calor que sentiste  
Cuando te tuve entre mis brazos  
Limpias tus frías lágrimas  
_

Ga Eul no pudo evitar perderse en el calor de Yi Jeong y en ese dulce beso tampoco en su calido abrazo, él a pesar de ser parte de la causa del final de su relación la reconfortaba siguió llorando un rato hasta que sintió las manos ásperas de su alfarero limpiando las lagrimas de su cara, ese gesto tan dulce la llevo a besarlo y de eso a su cama. Ga Eul sabía que tener relaciones con su amante estaba mal no era el momento pero a la vez sentía que era lo correcto él la había detenido cuando comenzó a desabrochar su camisa se notaba que hasta Yi Jeong pensaba que estaba mal esto, pero ella lo miro con una cara llena de tristeza mientras le susurraba al oído Sunbae necesito tu calor a lo que el alfarero no se pudo negar.

_Mi amor se muere__  
__Lentamente por esta enfermedad__  
__Duele un poco,__  
__Pero no quiero estar mejor_

A la mañana siguiente a Kyu Hyun no solo le dolía el corazón todo su cuerpo le dolía sobretodo la cabeza y tenia mucha sed mientras Leeteuk le ofrecía una botella de agua y le decía bienvenido a la cruel realidad Kyu Hyun yo ya llevo más de dos semanas sufriendo por un imposible. El Maknae miró a su líder y le dijo bueno ahora me toca acompañarte en este sufrimiento porque no tengo ganas de sentirme bien mientras dejaba la botella de agua en el suelo y terminaba el contenido de la tercera botella de Whisky prefería estar inconciente que recordar el dolor.

_Cada memoria se esta borrando sola  
Regresando al tiempo  
Donde éramos extraños  
Quiero descansar  
_

Leeteuk llevó al inconciente Maknae a su habitación de huéspedes era mejor que durmiera un poco después de todo necesitaba estar mal tocar fondo para volver a estar bien. Él lo sabía bien pero su corazón aun se negaba a entender que él había perdido al amor de su vida sólo por el cruel destino, se sirvió también una copa de whisky, él también quería olvidar, brindo por la atractiva pareja del periódico ambos se veían tan bien juntos pensaba Leeteuk mientras miraba embelesado a una sonriente Jae Kyung y aun atractivo Woo Bin en la noticia que anunciaba su próximo matrimonio.


	9. Chapter 9

_Los personajes de BBF no me pertenecen, ni los cantantes de Super Junior, ni las frases de It`s you. No me pertenece la canción Be Mine del grupo INFINITE ni su traducción_.

Jae Kyung se mira en el espejo enésima vez y su imagen seguía reflejando a una mujer hermosa, elegante y sofisticada, pero su rostro indicaba que iba mas a un funeral que a una cena formal, aunque esta cena en cuestión la organizaba el grupo Shinhwa para dar a conocer los últimos productos y estarían con sus amigos, ella se sentía nerviosa y mientras esperaba que Woo Bin pasara a buscarla, tomaba una copa de vino blanco lo único que le calmaba los nervios en estos días, ya que como a todo lugar debían aparecer juntos de la mano y muy felices como si estuvieran locamente enamorados.

Todo había sido culpa de la prensa de farándula que había sacado a la luz que este no era el primer compromiso de matrimonio forzado para la heredera del grupo JK sino que el segundo y que hasta llegaron a insinuar que había algún problema con su sexualidad ya que debían buscarle novios porque no se le había conocido noviazgo alguno y que era bastante comentado que el próximo marido de la joven heredera es un conocido playboy y aunque su compromiso con el joven, atractivo y rico heredero de construcciones Il Shin era conveniente económicamente para ambas partes según la prensa especializada en economía del mundo y su abuelo debía estar feliz de que se comente sólo la unión económica reforzada con el matrimonio, como él quería dar a conocer al mundo la unión, pero cuando leyó los otros comentarios casi le da un ataque, no iba a permitir que se cuestione nada de la vida privada de su nieta de esa manera y que la única forma para que los rumores se acaben era que en el mes que quedaba antes de la ceremonia debían parecer una pareja enamorada.

Woo Bin maneja por las calles de Seúl entonando una canción muy alegre, desde que el padrino dio la orden de que debían parecer una pareja enamorada para la gente y sobretodo para la prensa ha pasado más tiempo con Jae Kyung y no es que le moleste en absoluto además podía tocarla como quisiera en publico y ella no podía decir nada, siempre de la mano, rozando su cintura dándole suaves besos en los hombros o de plano besándola en publico se sentía más que feliz, sabía que ella se sentía un poco cohibida por todo esto de la prensa del corazón, pero él lo estaba disfrutando aparte él sabía que ella estaba sufriendo por el cantante ese, Woo Bin no podía evitar sentirse celoso cada vez que pensaba en ese cantante y lo que aun significaba en la vida de su futura mujer, él deseaba que ella lo olvidara, lo sacara de su corazón, sabía que no debía pensar o sentir lo que estaba sintiendo porque se estaba enamorando de Jae Kyung y eso era impensado para él.

Las luces del hotel del Grupo Shinhwa brillaban mas que nunca esta cena era para dar a conocer lo bien que les iba en el mundo y era muy elegante y publicitada por lo que Ga Eul apareció sola como invitada especial de la familia y representante del grupo JK, no había vuelto a ver a Yi Jeong después de haber pasado la noche con él día que había terminado con Kyu Hyun, el alfarero tampoco había intentado contactarla pero ella sentía que estaba bien que fuera así debía superar lo de su ex novio y sus sentimientos sabía que había vuelto a Japón y que estaría allí por un tiempo. Sabía que se encontraría con Yi Jeong y eso la ponía un poco nerviosa detestaba la fuerza que tenía ese hombre sobre ella y quería que al menos esta noche y por un tiempo estuvieran separados, una parte de ella, la más racional, le decía que debía alejarse de él que no era bueno para ella, mientras caminaba hacía la mesa en que se encontraba Jan Di sola por ahora se sintió un poco más aliviada ya que al menos por un buen rato su amiga le contaría todos los detalles de su luna de miel por Europa.

Yi Jeong estaba intranquilo esperaba ver a Ga Eul esta noche no se habían visto desde que ella terminó su relación con el cantante y era mejor así que pasara un tiempo antes de volver a estar juntos quería que el corazón de ella se sanara para poder ser el único en él, por precaución esa noche había decidido ir acompañado al evento del grupo Shinhwa, la mujer que esta noche lo acompañaba era una vieja amiga Fei Fei Sun la que había conocido en Beijín hace algunos años junto con Woo Bin en un viaje de negocios, esperaba que no le trajera problemas a su amigo porque sabía que él y Fei habían tenido algo. Ellos se habían encontrado hace unos días en su ultima exposición ya que ella era una conocida pintora y como se iba a quedar hasta fin del mes se le ocurrió invitarla, mientras la mira piensa que quizá fue un error después de todo lo primero que hizo después de saludarlo fue preguntarle si era cierto lo del compromiso de Song Woo Bin, bueno su amigo era bastante adulto para solucionar sus problemas de faldas y si había algún escándalo podrían usarlo al favor de la deteriorada reputación de Jae Kyung.

El segundo en llegar a la fiesta fue Ji Hoo aunque no tenía ánimos para celebraciones ya que su trabajo como doctor lo dejaba exhausto sentía que debía estar presente en esta celebración, no había visto a sus amigos desde la boda así que estaba contento de volver a verlos, se fijo que en la mesa reservada para ellos solo estaba Ga Eul acompañando a Jan Di así que se acerco para saludar a sus amigas y que Jan Di comente de su viaje de luna de miel.

Cuando Woo Bin vio a Jae Kyung no pudo evitar mirarla con total fascinación ella se veía bellísima esa noche cada detalle desde los zapatos hasta las joyas que usaban eran perfectas pero sus ojos la delataban estaba como una gacela asustada, para él el verla así tan asustada lo único que causaba era un gran deseo de protegerla, así que le dijo que se veía hermosa y la abrazó, ella le dijo que gracias soltándose de su abrazo tomando su bolso para irse. Mientras iban en camino sólo el silencio los acompañaba Woo Bin no le gustaba la dirección que las cosas entre ellos estaban tomando en vez de unirse parecía que se alejaban y no era bueno después de todo estaban obligados a ser una pareja y quería llevarse bien con ella, decidió poner algo de música cuando puso la radio lo primero que suena es SuJu con It`s you y fue Jae kyung la que cortó la radio y prefiere mirar las luces de Seúl esa es su canción favorita de SuJu y recuerda como Leeteuk se la cantaba cada vez que podía, Woo Bin suspira un poco cansado por esta situación y es la propia Jae Kyung la que le dice que lamenta que tenga que casarse con ella en estas circunstancias, entonces el detiene el auto y la mira y le dice sabes cual es diferencia entre el matrimonio que ibas a tener con Joon Pyo y este Jae Kyung, es que yo si quiero casarme contigo, ella lo mira sorprendida y luego mirando sus zapatos le pregunta en un susurro porque, él le responde porque eres hermosa, sensual, divertida y eres una amante genial además me conoces somos amigos también y si he de confesar si me hubiesen dado a elegir a mi futura esposa entre todas las que he tenido en mi cama serías nuevamente tú Jae Kyung, este es un sacrificio que estoy más que dispuesto a aceptar, ahora mejor nos vamos o legaremos tarde mientras le cerraba un ojo a una sonriente Jae.

So Yi Jeong sonreía a las cámaras que estaban en la puerta del hotel mientras Fei Fei también sonreía ella llevaba un vestido clásico de estilo chino color rojo que le quedaba muy bien y le encantaban las luces así que ambos hacían una pareja muy apuesta justo en ese momento venían llegando Woo Bin con Jae Kyung por lo que las cámaras se fueron a ellos ambos sonreían e iban de la mano nadie podría decir que no eran una pareja enamorada, Yi Jeong los espero junto con Fei Fei antes de dirigirse a la mesa. Fei Fei miraba a Woo Bin siempre le había gustado ese hombre y aun recordaba su apasionado momento en el estudio de ella habían sido sólo un par de días pero muy intensos tanto así que había hecho algunos cuadros de él, aprovechó de mirar a sus anchas a la futura mujer de Woo Bin era innegablemente hermosa y se notaba que era de buena familia que hacían un pareja muy atractiva y aunque se notaba que había química entre ellos, aun ella no estaba enamorada de él eso lo podía sentir.

Cuando Woo Bin mira al frente se alegra de ver a su amigo pero cuando se da cuenta quien lo acompaña y que ella le sonríe de forma sensual casi quiere desaparecer apretó aun más fuerte la mano de Jae Kyung que no entendía nada porque lo ultimo que sabia era que Ga Eul y Yi Jeong eran amantes y que si ella había terminado con Kyu Hyun le resultaba obvio que ellos estuvieran juntos se preguntaba quien era esa chica china que miraba a su prometido como si fuera el ultimo vaso de agua en el desierto. Yi Jeong presenta a Jae Kyung con Fei Fei Sun y cuando estrechan sus manos ella le pregunta sin tapujos que si ella era la prometida lesbiana de Woo Bin. Yi Jeong miro con espanto a su acompañante que miraba de forma desafiante a Woo Bin mientras Jae Kyung la miró con una cara de odio y casi le da un golpe a esa pequeña rata de rojo cuando es el propio Woo Bin el que le dice a la chica, nos conocemos muy bien Fei Fei crees que yo me comprometería con una lesbiana con lo que me gusta el sexo, ella no lo es apretando ahora la cintura de Jae atrayéndola a su cuerpo y si lo fuera sería una perdida para las lesbianas con lo buena que es mi prometida en la cama mientras le daba un beso en la sien para tranquilizarla mientras ella le sonreía.

Cuando Yi Jeong miró hacia la mesa luego del pequeño momento con su acompañante se dio cuenta que Ga Eul lo miraba como si estuviera molesta o celosa, Fei Fei que no era nada de tonta se dio cuenta del intercambio de miradas entre ambos pero todo quedó en cero cuando vio al hombre sentado en la mesa junto a la chica que miraba Yi Jeong jamás había visto un hombre tan atractivo como ese y esperaba que no fuera pareja de alguna de las mujeres sentadas a la mesa.

Jae Kyung entendía la reacción de la chica china después de todo era justamente eso lo que había insinuado la prensa y además se notaba que había sido amante de Woo Bin como la mitad de las mujeres de Asia por lo que su reacción era normal, Woo Bin era un hombre atractivo y de verdad era un amante inolvidable aparte todo lo que le dijo en el auto había hecho que lo mirara de otra forma ahora pensaba que debía disfrutar de esta situación Woo Bin también era un hombre divertido, atractivo y si eran amigos lo que debía facilitar su relación había decidido poner más de su parte y tratar de olvidar a Leeteuk.

Cuando todos se presentaron Fei Fei en forma casi descarada le pregunta a un sorprendido Ji Hoo si Ga Eul era su novia a lo que el doctor le dijo que no que eran solo amigos y le pregunta a Ga Eul si le molesta que ella se siente junto al doctor que estaba entre Jan Di y Ga Eul. Ella no tiene problemas mientras se cambia de asiento con la chica China quedando al lado de Yi Jeong quien la mira con cariño.

Joon Pyo dio el discurso dando a conocer el último balance de la empresa lo bien que estaban las cosas, en ese momento Jan Di se para y sube al escenario junto a su marido para anunciar que prontamente habría un nuevo integrante en la familia porque su mujer estaba ya con cuatro meses de embarazo lo que hizo que todos los presentes se cerraran en un aplauso felicitaron a sus amigos de corazón ya que el único que sabia de la noticia era Ji Hoo, el medico estaba mas que entusiasmado con la chica de China y lo único que quería era estar a solas con ella aparte de ser muy hermosa era muy divertida y bastante atrevida porque desde que se había sentado a su lado no había dejado de acariciarle la pierna y a esta altura de la noche la mano juguetona ya estaba cerca de su entrepierna, así que calmadamente la miro y le pregunto calladamente donde quieres ir a lo que Fei Fei le dijo llévame a tu casa en un susurro en el oído, como ya su amigo había terminado el discurso y ya estaba sentado en la mesa para disfrutar del espectáculo se paro para despedirse y diciéndole a Yi Jeong que sería él el que llevaría a su acompañante a su hotel, ambos se fueron muy acaramelados de la fiesta, lo que dejo a todos los amigos con la boca abierta ya que no era una forma normal de actuar del doctor.

Todos miran al escenario porque esta por comenzar el espectáculo y no es otro que Super Junior el que sale a cantar con SPY, Jan Di mira en forma alegre a Ga Eul que recuerda que no le había contado que ella y Kyu Hyun habían terminado, por lo que mira el espectáculo con cara de tristeza, ella sabia porque kyu se lo había contado dicho que cuando contaba y bailaba tenían que seguir una coreografía por lo que no veía a nadie de los presentes a menos que cantara algún sólo, mientras Ga Eul le explicaba a Jan Di que había terminado con Kyu Hyun y ella la miraba como pidiéndole disculpas que había querido darle una sorpresa al traer a su novio de Japón para este espectáculo. En el mismo momento Jae Kyung tenía la vista pegada en Leeteuk seguía cada movimiento no podía creer que estaba allí estaban tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos no era posible que se acercara, su abuelo se lo había prohibido pero el sólo verlo le hacía recordar el cariño que le tenía, ella toca suavemente la esmeralda que le regaló la que nunca ha dejado de usar aunque la había transformado en pulsera para hacerla más combinable. Ni a Yi Jeong y menos a Woo Bin les gustaba que fuera este grupo el invitado la sola cara de sus respectivos amores lo decían todo.

Se comienza a escuchar justamente la misma canción de la radio _**"It`s you"**_ y ellos bajan del escenario distribuyéndose por las mesas es obvio al menos para Yi Jeong y para Woo Bin que esto es algo que pensó Leeteuk con Kyu Hyun, para castigarlos a ellos para que se den cuenta de que a pesar de ser ellos los que ahora están con las mujeres que ellos aman aun son importantes en sus corazones ya que justamente ellos dos son los que están frente a su mesa. El primero en cantar es Kyu que no le quita la vista a Ga Eul mientras canta _**"a pesar de que ya tienes un nuevo amor, no debo mirar atrás otra vez " **_mientras espera nuevamente su turno en la letra es el momento de Leeteuk que le canta a Jae Kyung mirándola a los ojos _**"no me arrepiento de elegirte a ti, si eres lo único que deseo"**_ los ojos de Jae no pueden evitar llenarse de lagrimas y es nuevamente Kyu Hyun que canta _**"cuando renazca nuevamente volveré a ser solo tuyo, mientras el tiempo pase"**_.

Ga Eul no lo puede soportar más y prefiere irse la cara de Kyu Hyun no es exactamente de amor y es obvio al menos para ella que lo que busca es castigarla por tener que estar aquí, como explicarle el error de Jan Di como explicarle que ella no sabia nada, cuando ya esta cerca de la salida la canción ya termino y es una mano la que toma su hombro y la abraza siente el perfume y sabe quien es, mientras hunde su cabeza en sus pecho él le dice que llore que le hace bien llorar.

_He visto sobre esto, Tu Amor _

_Tiempo de una larga despedida__  
__en vez de resultar herida como siempre, esto es mejor_

Yi Jeong mira por última vez a su rival por el corazón de Ga Eul y sale corriendo detrás de ella sabe que ella se siente fatal por esta situación ninguno de ellos se lo esperaba, toma su hombro antes de que ella salga del lugar la da vuelta y ve sus ojos llenos de lagrimas la abraza quiere protegerla acunarla, le dice que llore que le hace bien y se quedan por un rato así abrazados mientras ella llora.

_Mírame cuidadosamente; No me gusta que llores__  
__Estar angustiada es fastidioso, cada vez que te veo así.__  
_

Cuando ya ha sido suficiente el llanto le ofrece su pañuelo para que se seque las lagrimas nunca le ha gustado verla llorar lo hace sentir mal, si las cosas fueran como cuando ella estaba enamorada de él en su juventud, si pudiera retroceder el tiempo y haber podido enfrentar los sentimientos que sentía por ella en esa época, por eso prefirió usar sus influencias para que ella ganara esa beca no sabia que con ese gesto solo complicaba su vida y la de la mujer que amaba.

_Sé Mía; Te Amo OK?__  
__Estoy preocupado por Ti OK?__  
__Cuidaré de Ti hasta el final_

Vámonos Ga Eul, vamos a un lugar donde podamos estar juntos y tranquilos. Gracias Yi Jeong ya estoy bien si me puedes llevar a mi departamento por favor quiero estar sola. No, no voy a llevarte a tu departamento para que vuelas a llorar y vuelas a sentirte miserable, supongo que no has comido nada después de todo era una cena y no alcanzamos a comer, te voy a llevar al mejor restaurante de comida internacional del país y luego vamos a ir a bailar, nos vamos a divertir hoy y después de que hayas olvidado todo lo malo de este día voy a llevarte a tu departamento y voy a velar tu sueño hasta el otro día, ella sólo atino a asentir suavemente con la cabeza mientras él la lleva hacia su auto de la mano como cuando era una niña y él era todo para ella.  
_  
__Sé Mía; Me Conoces ¿Verdad?__  
__Me has visto ¿Verdad?__  
__Te protegeré hasta el final_

Ga Eul no podía creer que efectivamente se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con Yi Jeong ya habían cenado algo delicioso, y después habían ido a un show cómico que encontraron en el camino ambos estaban pasándola muy bien y ella no se había acordado del incidente con Kyu Hyun, ahora estaban bailando en un club bailaban de una forma cercana y muy sensual ella no podía creer que este hombre era capaz de borrar todas sus penas y si se estaba enamorando nuevamente de él sintió un poco de miedo hoy ella le tenía miedo al amor pero dejarse llevar por Yi Jeong parecía lo correcto en ese momento, el la besa en los labios y ella quiere perderse en ese beso, sabe donde va a terminar y ya no le importa ahora lo único que quiere es sentirse bien.

_¿Me escuchas? ¿Me estás escuchando?__  
__Tus ojos húmedos al final están llenos de recuerdos__  
__Espero que eso se termine estando en mis brazos_

Están en el departamento de ella, mientras siguen besándose esta vez con urgencia después de todo ambos se conocen bien como amantes y esto no es nuevo en su vida, están ya en la cama mientras Yi Jeong la besa una pequeña lagrima tardía corre por su ojo izquierdo él con su boca la borra sus labios se sienten calidos en su cara y le dice que debe olvidar que él va a hacer lo posible para que ella se sienta bien mientras la vuelve a besar, ella se entrega a él sólo a él olvidando todo sólo viviendo el presente sin pensar en el futuro.

_Al menos intento protegerte mientras escucho__  
__caer las lágrimas que son tragadas por un corazón roto__  
__Creo que esto es desbordante, siempre fuiste así conmigo__  
__Mi corazón se expande a medida que aumenta tu dolor.__  
_

Mientras Woo Bin ve como Ga Eul y como Yi Jeong se van, prefiere no ver la mirada de Jae Kyung sabe que ella esta llorando por su amor perdido aunque la mirada que Kyu Hyun le dio a Ga Eul era desafiante la de alguien quien ha comenzado a olvidar la mirada de Leeteuk a Jae Kyung es simplemente de un hombre enamorado, Woo Bin sabe que el corazón de ella aun le pertenece al cantante así que toma su mano fuertemente para que ella se de cuenta de su presencia, él sentía una mezcla de cosas rabia, celos y dolor, sabía que no podía enamorarse de ella pero justamente eso estaba ocurriendo y el hecho de no ser él el único hombre en la vida de Jae Kyung lo volvía loco.

_Ven a Mí; Me gusta cuando sonríes  
Te haré sentir cómoda, por lo menos haré eso por Ti  
_

El grupo sólo presentó esas canciones y comenzó a servirse la cena Jae Kyung quería hacer lo que acababa de hacer su amiga irse de allí pero ella no podía tenía que parecer la novia enamorada de Song Woo Bin, por lo que suavemente le dice a su prometido si la acompaña al servicio ambos se paran y Joon Pyo los mira con una cara de pocos amigos y les pregunta acaso ustedes también se van a lo que Woo Bin le dice que estamos tan enamorados con Jae Kyung que hasta vamos juntos al servicio, lo que provoco una risa en las personas de la mesa que hizo que el ambiente se volviera un poco menos tenso, se fueron juntos y de la mano aunque todo esto había sido inesperado para ella y el ver a Leeteuk la había alterado el estar con Woo Bin la tranquilizó mientras se mira en el espejo y refresca un poco su maquillaje mira la pulsera que tiene la esmeralda y la toca, aun te amo Leeteuk pero por el bien de los dos debo olvidarte.

_Sé Mía; Te Amo OK?__  
__Estoy preocupado por Ti OK?__  
__Cuidaré de Ti hasta el final__  
_

Cuando sale del servicio su prometido la mira y ella le pregunta si se ve bien a lo que él le responde que tan bella como siempre, él le dice que van a quedarse un tiempo prudente mientras la abraza y la besa suavemente en la frente entonces ella le dice que no tiene porque ser tan cariñoso con ella si no hay paparazzi cerca, se lo dice con un tono juguetón a lo que él le responde que sólo le dieron ganas de abrazarla y besarla y mientras la abrazaba aún más cerca le dice yo soy quien va a cuidar de ti no me gusta verte triste. Volvieron a la mesa cenaron y bailaron en la fiesta hicieron la actuación perfecta de la pareja enamorada y Jae Kyung no pudo evitar pensar que un poquito de su corazón estaba siendo ocupado lentamente por Woo Bin.

_Vamos Juntos, No camines por el camino más difícil OK?__  
__No fue fácil ¿Verdad? No quiero verte así nunca más__  
_

Se fueron juntos y contentos a esa hora ya le prensa no estaba y podían bromear un poco ella pensaba invitar una ultima copa a su prometido en su departamento y quizá tomar juntos el desayuno de mañana pero se paro en seco cuando se dio cuenta de quien estaba esperando al lado del automóvil de Woo Bin que no es otro que Leeteuk, que viene saliendo de su auto. Woo Bin se interpone al cantante y le pregunta que es lo que quiere, pero los ojos de él están fijos en Jae Kyung.

_Sé Mía; Te Amo OK?  
Estoy preocupado por Ti OK?  
Cuidaré de Ti hasta el final  
_

Jae Kyung te espere para decirte que aunque esta presentación fue ideada para humillarnos a mi y a Kyu Hyun, porque eso es lo que hace la gente rica cuando los demás estorban, las palabras que te dije en la canción son ciertas no lo olvides nunca aparte quería verte estoy preocupado por ti, y esta es la única forma para que los hombres de tu abuelo no me molesten, él mira la muñeca de Jae Kyung donde brilla la esmeralda que le regalo y le sonríe a ambos, aun me amas le dice a ella yo nunca dejare de hacerlo no lo olvides nunca, buenas noches mi hermosa princesa y le lanza un beso al aire.

_¿Vas a pelear? Te lastimarás de nuevo__  
__En una red con un interminable dolor__  
__Siempre será una guerra sin fin_

Mientras Leeteuk se sube al auto y enciende el motor Jae Kyung siente el impulso de irse con él casi da un paso si la mano de su prometido no la detiene. Woo Bin piensa que esta noche se acaba de arruinar, le costo tranquilizarla después de la presentación hacer que se olvidara de él pero no pensó que él se quedaría hasta hablar con ella, una parte de Woo Bin lo admiraba se nota que esta muy enamorado de Jae para atreverse a hablar con ella de esta forma pero la otra parte de él lo detestaba la parte de su corazón que estaba comenzando a amar a Jae Kyung y quiere obtener su amor porque él aun tenía el poder para hacer que su prometida se olvidara de todo. Cuando el auto por fin se alejo Woo Bin mira a Jae Kyung que esta temblando a su lado sus ojos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas y piensa porque las cosas debían ser así porque ella no podía ser feliz con el hombre que ama.

_Es demasiado para Ti; con preocupación__  
__me quedaré delante de ti con un escudo__  
__y voy a girar a tu alrededor como la Luna__  
_

Woo Bin la mira y la vuelve a abrazar como le gustaría hacerla feliz como le gustaría ser él único en su vida pero ya lo ha decidido no importa si ella nunca llega a amarlo va a protegerla y no sólo porque esta obligado a hacerlo por el acuerdo con su abuelo sino porque lo siente así se da cuenta de las palabras que le dijo antes de llegar a esta desastrosa celebración son ciertas él quiere casarse con ella, él quiere ser el hombre para ella, pero quiere ser el único debe borrar todo vestigio del cantante del corazón de su hermosa prometida, la lleva a su auto y se dirige al departamento de ella, conduce en silencio, ella ya ha limpiado sus lagrimas y solo quiere llegar a su casa.

_En el amor tus luces están apagadas  
así que déjalo y mírame, voy a cubrir  
tus profundas cicatrices y te haré reír  
Te Haré Mía_

Mientras él abre la puerta del auto para que ella se baje y esta listo para partir Jae Kyung le toma la mano ahora no esta segura de esto pero antes de ver a Leeteuk si lo estaba, quería estar con Woo Bin, entonces ella le pregunta no quiere subir a tomar algo con ella antes de irte a casa. Woo Bin no es tonto sabe lo que significa esa invitación, ella es una tentación pero no es el momento, él la mira acaricia su mejilla y la besa, su beso se hace urgente pero es él el que detiene todo y pone su frente en la de ella y le dice Jae Kyung me muero de ganas de subir contigo a tu departamento y que tengamos relaciones pero no quiero que mientras este contigo pienses en otras manos y en otros besos sobre tu cuerpo, quiero que desees estar conmigo no ser el suplente de Leeteuk, quiero formemos recuerdos juntos y felices tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para eso después de todo estas destinada a ser mía.

Ella lo ve irse desde el estacionamiento de su edificio aunque estaba triste por todo lo que había pasado con Leeteuk una parte de ella estaba esperando ser feliz con Woo Bin.


	10. Chapter 10

_Los personajes de BBF no me pertenecen, ni los cantantes de Super Junior__. _

_Disculpen por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero prometo terminar esta historia en pocos días, había tenido alguno problemas personales que ya están mejor. Espero que no se hayan olvidado de esta historia._

_Song Wo Bin esta esperando frente al ministro en el salón principal del exclusivo hotel donde se llevara a cabo la ceremonia de matrimonio que lo va a unir definitivamente a Jae Kyung esperándola, el mes que debía pasar ya ha transcurrido y el día al fin ha llegado, mira a su familia a la familia de su novia a _Mie Zuo quien lo miraba de forma severa_ y a sus amigos, quienes están apoyándolo como siempre, Joon Pyo junto a Jan Di a quien ya se le nota su embarazo, el buen Ji Hoo acompañado de su nueva y flamante novia Fei Fei que según el doctor había comentado a sus amigos estaba totalmente enamorado de ella y ya vivían juntos en la casa de él, también estaba su amigo del alma Yi Jeong sorpresivamente junto a Ga Eul, todos lo miraban como dándole ánimos. También estaban presentes todos lo representantes de la mafia asiática las familias que junto a la suya eran guiados por Mie Zuo, los Ikari de Japón, los Cheng de China y por ultimo la familia Kugimiya de Tailandia todos expectantes porque lo que ellos sabían era que él se casaba con la nieta del hombre que regía sus vidas y querían conocerla. _

_Jae Kyung estaba alistando los ultimo detalles de su vestido, ya los invitados la habían esperado lo suficiente y lo único que le faltaba era ponerse el velo y bajar al lugar de la ceremonia, en su mano tenía la pulsera con la esmeralda que le había dado Leeteuk mientras miraba su brillo no podía dejar de pensar de que este matrimonio era un error pero justo en ese momento la piedra se soltó de la pulsera cayendo al suelo reboto un par de veces pero quedo muy cerca de ella aun podía ver el brillo a sus pies y sus pensamientos cambiaron, Woo Bin había hecho todo para que ella se sintiera cómoda con su noviazgo, la había ayudado a superar a Leeteuk llevándola a lugares divertidos y parecía disfrutar de su compañía, la había ayudado con sus problemas con la prensa y ella no había hecho más que sufrir por un amor que no podía concretarse, aunque amaba a Leeteuk, su cuerpo deseaba el contacto del de Woo Bin ya que aunque había simulado un noviazgo perfecto él no la había tocado íntimamente y lo extrañaba, se volvió a mirar al espejo pensando que lo que le faltaba era realmente darse una oportunidad para ser feliz junto con el Don Juan, recogió la piedra preciosa del suelo y la guardo en su joyero dejo la pulsera, se puso el velo y bajo, su abuelo la esperaba en la entrada del salón para acompañarla al altar todo debía ser perfecto ella sabía que no sólo sus amigos y familia estaban invitados, sino que todos los socios de su abuelo que querían conocerla._

_Woo Bin no podía evitar sentirse nervioso después de todo era su boda y más cuando sintió los primeros acordes de la canción con la que Jae Kyung haría su entrada, todo ese nerviosismo se esfumo cuando la vio junto a su abuelo era la visión más hermosa que él hubiese visto, ella se veía absolutamente radiante en ese vestido vaporoso lleno de detalles pero lo que lo cautivó fue la mirada que le dio ese brillo en sus ojos no lo había visto antes y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente porque él conocía esa mirada la había visto en Jan Di hacía Joon Pyo era la mirada de una mujer enamorada con un sutil rosado en sus mejillas cuando su mano topo la de él al momento de que su abuelo se la entregó, Jae le sonrío a Woo Bin cuando este tomo su mano para comenzar con la ceremonia se veía muy apuesto antes de que el sacerdote comenzara a hablar él le apretó suavemente la mano y ella le devolvió ese apretón. _

_Cuando la música comenzó a escucharse en el salón Ga Eul se puso de pie para mirar como su amiga caminaba junto con su abuelo hacia el altar, ella se veía realmente hermosa en un vestido de puro encaje y pedrería pero no pudo evitar sentir un poco de melancolía, la vida de ambas era mucho más fácil cuando ambas vivían en Estados Unidos y eran libres, ahora su amiga debía casarse y formar una familia con alguien a quien ella no amaba y en su caso estaba saliendo de una relación que había sido como un sueño romántico que se hizo trizas y aunque hoy era la acompañante de Yi Jeong y habían estado frecuentándose en este mes no había nada oficial entre ellos sólo eran dos personas que disfrutaban de su mutua compañía sin nombre a esa relación, una parte de ella a veces pensaba en amor pero con Yi Jeong esa palabra estaba prohibida eso era lo único que había aprendido desde que lo conoció._

_Yi Jeong era un hombre que estaba luchando por lo que amaba, había amado a Ga Eul desde que era un joven pero también idiota y cobarde que había preferido alejarla de su lado para no hacerle daño, darle la oportunidad de ser alguien nuevo pero no pudo evitar la tentación cuando volvió a verla se había enamorado dos veces de la misma mujer una ironía de la vida pero por esa misma ironía sabía que ahora debía pelear por ella con todo porque el destino quería que estuvieran juntos y él quería ser feliz, mientras transcurría la ceremonia y veía como su amigo contraía el sagrado vinculo pensaba que a pesar de la forma en que este matrimonio se llevó a cabo Woo Bin sería feliz porque aunque él no se lo había dicho nunca, lo conocía como a nadie y sabía que estaba enamorado de Jae Kyung. _

_La ceremonia se llevó a cabo sin contratiempos y mientras los novios bailaban su primer baile como marido y mujer, Woo Bin le decía que se veía hermosa ella le sonrío dulcemente mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él, la música terminó y Jae subió la mirada hacia su marido mientras él la miraba con ojos brillantes y se sintió segura al fin, mientras él le tocaba la barbilla y la besa ella se entrega a ese beso sin pudor, en ese momento ella supo que serían felices, Woo Bin dejó de besarla y volvió a mirarla a los ojos, ya estaba perdido se había enamorado de ella y desde ese momento le pertenecía y desde ese momento haría lo posible por ganarse su amor, Jae Kyung respiraba el aroma de su ahora marido mientras volvía apoyar su cabeza en su hombro y sentía los latidos del corazón de Woo Bin un ritmo que estaba sincronizado con el de su propio corazón, latían como uno y en ese momento en medio de la pista de baile ya no tuvo más dudas de que su felicidad estaba junto a este hombre y que nada ni nadie sería capaz de separarlos._

_Song Woo Bin llevaba tomada a Jae Kyung de la mano saliendo discretamente del salón donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, cuando ya todos los compromisos propios de los novios había terminado, él ya no podía soportar más había esperado mucho tiempo para estar a solas con ella y poder demostrar de una forma más física lo que ella significaba para él, al fin veía en sus ojos ese brillo de deseo que él recordaba y lo único que deseaba en ese momento era estar en su habitación amado el hermoso cuerpo de su ahora mujer, Jae Kyung lo seguía con las mejillas sonrosadas cuando ya habían terminado de saludar y posar con la ultima mesa de socios de su abuelo, Woo Bin le había dicho en el oído que subieran a su habitación que quería disfrutar con ella por el resto de la noche mientras le acariciaba la espalda descubierta lentamente con las yemas de los dedos, ella también lo deseaba así que mientras se dirigían al ascensor se apego aun más al cuerpo de su marido, cuando subieron al aparato estaban solos por lo que Woo Bin encerró a Jae contra una de las paredes para poder besarla con más urgencia pasando a su cuello y al escote mientras llegaban al ultimo piso donde se encontraba su habitación las manos de ella no se quedaron atrás en ese corto lapso de tiempo aprovechó de soltarle la corbata y abrir los primeros botones de la camisa de su marido, mientras que la chaqueta quedo olvidada en el piso del ascensor aprovecho también sacarle la camisa del pantalón. _

_Cuando entraron fueron directamente a la habitación donde los esperaba una cama con pétalos de rosas y una botella de champaña fría y dos copas, mientras él llenaba las copas ella se saco el velo y las joyas que llevaba cuando iba a comenzar a sacarse el vestido sintió una manos frías en las cintas que estaban entrelazadas en su espalda mientras un susurro que la dejo excitada le decía que era tarea del novio desnudar a la novia, por lo que ella volvió a sentir esos dedos ahora fríos en su espalda desarmado los nudos del vestido cuando este la cedió cayendo a sus pies Woo Bin se dio cuenta que su mujer no estaba usando sujetador y que estaba usando una pequeña tanga de encaje blanco y un liguero de juego, si el hecho de besarla en el ascensor y desnudarla de esa forma lo había excitado cuando la vio semi desnuda su erección se hizo bastante notoria en sus pantalones y Jae la sintió en su espalda cuando él se apego a ella por atrás recorriendo con sus manos primero las piernas, luego el vientre hasta llegar a sus senos de su mujer los cuales apretó lentamente haciendo que los pezones se endurecieran y que ella emitiera un gemido muy sensual diciendo su nombre, mientras la boca de él se dedicaba a besar y lamer sus hombros. Jae se dio cuenta que él estaba aun completamente vestido mientras que ella ya estaba casi desnuda así que se aleja un poco de sus manos y sale del vestido de novia mientras se da vuelta ara atacar a su flamante marido que la mira con una cara de deseo lo empuja lentamente hacia la cama subiéndose sobre él mientras desabrocha los demás botones de su camisa, la cual saca de una forma urgente y comienza a besar ese pecho que la vuelve loca, Woo Bin se deja hacer cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de esto después de todo había fantaseado con este momento desde que supo que ella iba a ser su mujer, cuando siente las manos de ella en su cinturón y abriendo el cierre de su pantalón involuntariamente arquea sus caderas hacia ella lo cual Jae aprovecha para sacarle los pantalones y los boxers al mismo tiempo baja hasta los calcetines los cuales también saca dejándolo completamente desnudo y a su merced, la erección de su marido es lo único que sobresale a los ojos de Jae Kyung y la mirada de deseo junto con anticipación de su marido, se lame los labios lentamente mientras se acerca a su presa mirándolo fijamente a los ojos acariciando las piernas con las uñas sin hacerle daño pero asegurándose de hacer una presión en su piel al momento de llegar a su erección también la recorre lentamente con las uñas hasta hacer presión con unos de sus dedos suavemente en la punta que ya estaba húmeda juega un poco con sus manos recorriéndolo lentamente lo que hace que su marido emita gemidos llenos de placer hasta que comienza a lamerlo y saborearlo succionando y lamiendo. Woo Bin estaba a punto de llegar al clímax pero no quería aun aunque lo que le estaba haciendo Jae era fantástico prefería terminar dentro de ella por lo que la toma por lo hombros y la atrae hacia su boca la da vuelta siendo él el del control su mujercita aun esta con la tanga y con las ligas por lo que su tarea fue dejarla tan desnuda como se encontraba él, esto le ayudó a controlarse un poco comenzó soltado las medias del portaligas sacándolas lentamente besando y lamiendo cada pierna luego fue por la pequeña tanga que ya estaba totalmente húmeda por su excitación esta vez fue ella la que alzó su cadera para facilitar que su marido la dejase desnuda y Woo Bin la recompensó alzando aun más sus caderas poniendo sus manos en su trasero para poder lamerla lentamente llegando a su clítoris lo que hizo que Jae Kyung se estremeciera de placer fue en ese momento que Woo Bin la penetró lentamente, ambos emitieron un gemido mientras se hacían uno, sus cuerpos se juntaban con urgencia y mientras Jae enlaza sus piernas a las caderas de Woo Bin para hacer más profunda la penetración y este utiliza toda la fuerza que le va quedando para llegar lo más profundo en el cuerpo de ella ambos llegan al orgasmo juntos quedando exhaustos en la cama llena de pétalos, él la abraza diciéndole que él piensa que van a ser felices después de todo a lo que ella se da vuelta para mirarlo a los y sonriéndole dulcemente le responde que si, que van a ser felices, se besan y duermen abrazados pensando que el futuro será mejor para ambos desde hoy._

_Yi Jeong manejaba por las calles de Seúl junto con Ga Eul iba a dejarla a su apartamento luego de la boda, todo había salido perfecto para su amigo y mientras miraba a su hermosa acompañante de esta noche que estaba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la suave música que tenía puesto en él auto se preguntó si para ellos había esa esperanza de un final feliz, había disfrutado con Ga Eul en la fiesta habían bailado, reído recordando su juventud junto con Joon Pyo y Jan Di y las locuras de su época de escolares, se sentía tan bien estando junto a ella, se sentía natural estar juntos pero aunque tenían una especie de relación Yi Jeong sabía que Ga Eul aun no había olvidado por completo al cantante, necesitaba algo que hiciera que estuvieran juntos que forzara que se unieran pero no había respuesta a eso, por ahora sólo le quedaba esperar conquistar a su musa y poder ser feliz al fin. _

_Ga Eul tenía los ojos cerrados estaba escuchando la música del auto mientras Yi Jeong manejaba, aunque se había sentido melancólica al principio de la ceremonia había sido una fiesta muy divertida disfrutó junto con sus amigos de una buena conversación recordando viejos tiempos se preguntaba si ella podría lograr su propio cuento de hadas, había pesado que lo podía lograr con Kyu Hyun pero al final no resultó no quería permitirse pensar en Yi Jeong como su príncipe lo había hecho una vez y no resultó, no sólo eso ella sabía que él había influenciado en que ella obtuviera la beca para estudiar en Estados Unidos cuando lo supo Ga Eul entendió que sólo era un estorbo en la vida de Yi Jeong y aunque ahora estaban juntos tenía miedo de que la historia se repitiera por eso no quería ponerle nombre a su relación ella tenía miedo. _

_Yi Jeong sacude suavemente a su acompañante para despertarla ya habían llegado al edifico donde ella vivía y aunque moría de ganas de pasar la noche con ella se notaba que estaba cansada por lo que prefirió no insistir, Ga Eul lo miró con ojos soñadores no sabe cuando se había quedado dormida pero despertar y ver su cara le hizo recordar otros tiempos acaricio lentamente la mejilla de Yi Jeong y le dio un suave beso en los labios luego salio del auto antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, se paro junto a la ventana del conductor y le preguntó al alfarero si almorzaban juntos el lunes a lo que él le respondió que si con su mejor sonrisa, ella le sonrío también dándose vuelta y caminando hacia a su edificio, mientras que Yi Jeong manejaba hacia su hogar se preguntaba si habría una manera de que ellos al fin estuvieran juntos para siempre lo que el alfarero no sabia era que justamente las manivelas del destino iba a darle una oportunidad. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Los personajes de BBF no me pertenecen, ni los cantantes de Super Junior__. _

_Ga Eul mira con rabia las calles de Seúl desde su oficina, es lunes cerca de la hora de almuerzo pero ella no tiene nada de hambre aun esta en su cabeza la reunión con el presidente de JK el padre de su amiga una junta no muy agradable, justo en ese momento Yi Jeong entra por la puerta para encontrase con una muy alterada Ga Eul que al verlo no puede evitar correr a sus brazos y llorar, le dice entre sollozos que no quiere estar aquí que la lleve lejos por hoy a lo que sólo él asiente._

_Yi Jeong espera a que se calme un poco vaya al servicio a refrescarse un poco no sabe que es lo que pasa pero lo que si sabe es que debe sacarla de allí para que este más tranquila había reservado en un restaurante cercano pero viéndola de este modo prefiere llevarla a la privacidad de su casa. _

_Mientras manejaba Ga Eul no quería hablar estaba un poco mejor pero molesta consigo misma por haber demostrado tal debilidad frente a Yi Jeong una de las cosas que había aprendido en Estados Unidos era a ser fuerte e independiente, ya no era la damita en apuros además no se había puesto a llorar de tristeza sino de rabia cuando al fin se da cuenta que están frente a la casa del alfarero así que lo mira con extrañeza a lo que Yi Jeong le dice que en este lugar podrán hablar con soltura, mientras abre la puerta del auto y la ayuda a bajar Ga Eul se siente como si el tiempo hubiese retrocedido a la época en que ella sólo pensaba en él._

_Se quedaron en el estudio Yi Jeong pidió que les hicieran un almuerzo ligero comieron en silencio y cuando ya habían terminado se atrevió a preguntarle que es lo que le había pasado, Ga Eul mira su taza de té y comienza a hablarle a Yi Jeong de la reunión con el presidente del grupo JK el padre de su amiga, le dijo que pensaba que ella con el matrimonio de Jae Kyung iba a encargase de todos los negocios de Asia pero cual fue la sorpresa cuando el presidente le dijo que aunque conocía su capacidad no podía dejar que se encargue de los negocios más importantes porque es una mujer soltera, a lo que ella le dijo que como Jae Kyung podía encargarse de ellos, a lo que el presidente le respondió que a Jae  
Kyung la respaldaba su apellido cosa que ella no poseía a menos que se casara con un hombre con un apellido influyente, o sea que tengo si quiero triunfar en el mundo de los negocios en Corea debo casarme con un hombre con un apellido influyente, que me respalde, mira a Yi Jeong con lagrimas en los ojos y le dice en Estados Unidos yo valía sólo por mi capacidad mi origen no importaba sólo lo buena que soy para los negocios, pero aquí debo ser la mujer de alguien para valer, no quiero dejar Corea aquí viven mis padres y mis amigos pero no puedo permitir que pongan este tipo de restricción para alcanzar el éxito, conozco mis capacidades y estoy lista para este reto, no se que hacer Yi Jeong._

_El alfarero la mira con los ojos llenos de orgullo su pequeña niña tímida de antaño se ha convertido en una mujer resuelta y valiente, cuando piensa detenidamente el asunto se da cuenta que la solución a los problemas de Ga Eul es la misma solución a sus propios problemas, la toma por los hombros y mirándola a los ojos le dice "__cásate conmigo__", Ga Eul abre más los ojos y soltándose de sus manos le dice "__te has vuelto loco Yi Jeong__", esa reacción hace que el alfarero sienta un poco de pena después de todo él la ama y pensaba que ella se iba alegrar con su propuesta, poniendo su mejor cara de negociante le dice Ga Eul es la solución perfecta, yo tengo un apellido influyente en el mundo de los negocios en Corea, al igual que mis amigos mi familia hace un tiempo que me presiona con contraer matrimonio y sentar cabeza al fin, tú necesitas de un apellido influyente que te respalde para triunfar en los negocios en Corea y así poder quedarte, además hace un tiempo que salimos juntos y nos conocemos hace mucho, nos llevamos bien en todos los aspectos, esto lo dice con su sonrisa de seductor y acariciando lentamente el rostro de Ga Eul dando a entender que se refería al sexo entre ellos, ves es la solución perfecta. _

_Ga Eul lo piensa después de todo lo que dice Yi Jeong tiene sentido, pero a pesar de haberse convertido en una fría mujer de negocios aun hay algo de la joven romántica de antaño en su corazón y aunque se da cuenta de lo conveniente de la propuesta del alfarero en ese momento no puede evitar compararla con la propuesta de Kyu Hyun, tan dulce y romántica, en cambio esta es fría como una transacción de negocios, cierra los ojos y mirando a Yi Jeong a los ojos le dice "__pero yo no te amo y tú no me amas__", esa frase hace que el corazón del alfarero se destroce, él si la ama, la ama con toda su alma pero no es el momento de decírselo, ella aun no ha sanado su corazón del termino con su antiguo novio, ahora se da cuenta que no será nada fácil ganarse su amor, pero esta dispuesto a luchar._

_Ga Eul te lo dije una vez hace tiempo en mi mundo un matrimonio por conveniencia es lo normal el amor no es lo importante eso puede nacer después, a lo que ella le dice pero yo no soy una heredera con Jae Kyung, no, no lo eres pero eres conveniente para mi porque necesito a alguien que me apoye y que en un futuro sea una buena madre para mis herederos, como te dije nos llevamos bien, me entiendes, eres dulce, hermosa y aunque no me lo creas te he sido fiel desde que comenzamos esta especie de relación, Ga Eul eres perfecta para mi, estas dispuesta a ser mi compañera puede que el amor nazca entre nosotros en un futuro no muy lejano._

_Yi Jeong agradezco tu propuesta y tus palabras pero no puedo darte una respuesta en este momento déjame pensarlo por unos días déjame pensar como sería nuestra vida juntos, ahora llévame a casa por favor, le dijo ella. El camino al departamento de la chica fue en completo silencio, después de todo ella debía pensar. Al llegar a su departamento se tiro en la cama y mirando al techo se sintió confundida el mismo hombre que años atrás la alejo de su lado regalándole una beca para estar lejos de él, ahora le decía que ella era la mujer más conveniente para él, que deseaba casarse con ella, era como cumplir su sueño de adolescente pero no sabía porque sentía que al final el sabor se volvería amargo, no dudaba que se llevaban bien en todos los aspectos sobretodo en la cama pero tenía miedo de aceptar, Yi Jeong era un mujeriego y no deseaba ser la mujer engañada como la madre del alfarero, pero el tiempo en Estados Unidos había vuelto ambiciosa a Ga Eul y otro pensamiento la invadió, si se convertía en la mujer del alfarero ganaría un status y no tendría restricciones para triunfar, y si él la engañaba ella también lo engañaría, aunque en el fondo de su corazón sabía que nunca podría hacerlo porque a pesar de todo Ga Eul si estaba enamorada de Yi Jeong. _

_Luna de miel de Woo Bin y Jae Kyung había sido como un sueño para ambos, se encontraban en una pequeña isla del caribe y parecía que estaban solos en un paraíso de arenas blancas y aguas turquesas habían caminado tomados de las manos por la playa, habían nadado en esas aguas calidas y casi transparentes, habían hablado de su futuro juntos de cómo debían ser las cosas de ahora en adelante, habían llegado a acuerdo de trabajar para que su relación funcionara y se habían amado sin urgencia entregando no sólo el cuerpo en cada encuentro sino también el alma de cada uno en cada caricia y beso que compartían, pero como todo sueño tenía un final y después de dos semanas estaban de vuelta en Seúl listos para afrontar su nueva realidad como pareja, el abuelo de la joven les había regalado un magnifico penthouse en un moderno edificio en la zona más exclusiva de la ciudad, al entrar se maravillaron todo estaba exquisitamente amueblado, adornado en un estilo moderno y elegante, al llegar el mayor domo les sirvió una copa de vino blanco frío a cada uno a lo que Woo Bin le dijo a su hermosa mujer cuando el mayor domo los dejó solos, "__bienvenida a nuestra jaula de oro señora Song__" a lo que Jae Kyung le sonríe por la ironía de su marido mientras bebe ese delicioso vino._

_Dos días después de su propuesta Yi Jeong ya no puede esperar más y llama a Ga Eul, ella le responde que ya tiene una respuesta y que lo espera esa misma noche en su departamento para que conversen durante la cena, lo recibe vestida muy hermosa con un vestidito corto y tacones y Yi Jeong le muestra su perfecta sonrisa de seductor junto con una botella de un buen vino rojo, diciendole que se ve muy hermosa, el vino es perfecto para la cena que preparó ella, conversan de todo un poco sin tocar el tema central pero la chica ya lo tiene decidido, sabe que es lo que debe hacer, sabe que la decisión va cambiar su vida y la de Yi Jeong y también sabe que esta jugando con fuego y que el que puede salir herido nuevamente es su corazón, se para intempestivamente de la mesa con su copa en la mano se acerca a su balcón las luces de Seúl la alegran aunque siente un poco de frío toma del vino hasta que siente el calor del cuerpo del alfarero en su espalda abrazándola por detrás y susurrándole al oído le pregunta "__que es lo que has decidido Ga Eul__" se da vuelta lentamente sin salir del abrazo del hombre mirándolo a los ojos cree ver un brillo especial se quita esa idea de la cabeza y le dice "__Acepto, Yi Jeong voy a ser tu mujer__". _

_Yi Jeong no puede creerlo ella al fin va a ser sólo de él, brindan junto a las luces de Seúl, él deja las copas de ambos en una pequeña mesa de terraza, no lo puede creer la hermosa mujer dueña de su corazón aceptó al fin ser suya, mira a su ahora novia la que lo mira a su vez con ojos soñadores mientras él acerca su boca a la de ella, el beso sabe al vino y a dulce, pero ella profundiza ese beso de una forma seductora, su respuesta deja de ser dulce volviéndose urgente, las manos de Ga Eul se entrelazan en el cuello de él y sus dedos se pierden en el sedoso cabello del alfarero mientras las manos de él recorren la espalda de la joven por ambos lados llegando a su trasero empujando el cuerpo de ella hacia él, los invade una pasión sin fin ambos se llevan muy bien en este aspecto y mientras Ga Eul siente la dureza de la excitación de su ahora novio, se olvida de sus aprensiones dejando escapar a la mujer llena de fuego que hay en ella cada vez que esta junto a este hombre lo empuja lentamente a una silla cercana y poniéndose de rodillas entre las piernas del alfarero deja libre su erección la cual no duda en llevarse a la boca volviéndolo loco, no es la primera mujer que lo estimula de esta forma pero su pequeña niña es la única que lo pone al limite del orgasmo de forma tan simple, ella ya conoce sus reacciones y antes de que el alfarero llegue a su limite para bruscamente su juego, él la mira sorprendido y queda aun más sorprendido y excitado cuando Ga Eul baja el cierre del vestido a su espalda quedando completamente desnuda frente a los ojos de su novio lo mira y de da cuenta de la mirada de deseo de él, cuando se sienta en sus piernas sobre su erección se unen así ella sólo en tacones, él completamente vestido sus movimientos son lentos y tortuosos para él pero ella es la que tiene el control, cuando Yi Jeong ya no puede soportar la lentitud de Ga Eul la toma entre sus brazos sin separarla de su cuerpo la lleva a la habitación, ahora el que toma el control es él se separa de ella para desvestirse lo hace y se une a ella, llegan juntos al clímax y cuando Yi Jeong se separa de ella la besa en los labios y le dice que esta noche aun no termina, así que ambos sellan su compromiso con una noche llena de pasión. _

_Ga Eul estaba nerviosa mientras lee la prensa del ese día donde en primera plana se anunciaba su compromiso con el heredero de la familia So, ella le avisó a su familia y a sus amigas unos días antes, con ellas se había juntado en un elegante café con Jan Di y Jae Kyung, la primera habló de su embarazo de sus nauseas, antojos, su mal humor y lo dulce que era Joon Pyu con ella, Jae Kyung habló de su luna de miel de su nuevo departamento y de lo bien que ella y Woo Bin se llevaban cuando al fin Ga Eul les dice que se va a casar con Yi Jeong en dos meses, ambas amigas quedan en shock, sabían que ellos salían pero pensaban que no era serio después de todo Ga Eul hace poco que había terminado con Kyu Hyun un noviazgo de años y ahora se casaba con Yi Jeong, nada tenía sentido, Ga Eul les dijo que este no era un matrimonio por amor sino por conveniencia, ambas amigas decidieron no insistir en el punto, felicitaron a su amiga deseándole felicidad pero tanto Jan Di como Jae sabían que lo que Yi Jeong sentía por Ga Eul era amor y que ella a pesar del tiempo fuera de Corea y de su relación con Kyu Hyun no había olvidado al alfarero por completo y que su corazón aun latía con amor por él, ambas esperaban que su amiga fuera feliz. _

_Cho Kyu Hyun se encontraba leyendo el diario matutino en la tarde en el estudio de grabación. Super Junior había grabado toda la mañana y no habían terminado hasta la tarde, su mirada queda fija en la fotografía del compromiso del heredero de la familia So con Ga Eul, le muestra el periódico a Leeteuk, diciéndole a su amigo "__el bastardo se salio con la suya ahora me la arrebatara para siempre, pero te prometo amigo por los dos que no le será nada fácil borrarme del corazón de ella__", saliendo rápidamente del estudio en dirección a su auto, maneja rápidamente por las calles de Seúl con un rumbo determinado. _


	12. Chapter 12

_Los personajes de BBF no me pertenecen, ni los cantantes de Super Junior. No me pertenece la canción PARADISE del grupo INFINITE, ni su traducción_.

_El día de Ga Eul había sido bastante movido lleno de llamadas de felicitación por su compromiso, el presidente del grupo JK estaba realmente feliz con su próximo matrimonio le dijo que ella se encargaría de todos los negocios, pero ahora estaba cansada lo único que deseaba era llegar a casa sacarse los zapatos darse un buen baño caliente y recostarse, estaba ya en camisón lista para dormir cuando sintió el timbre de su puerta, era extraño era bastante tarde y hoy no vería a Yi Jeong así que se puso una bata y abrió la puerta cual fue su sorpresa cuando quien se encontraba frente a ella era su ex novio Cho Kyu Hyun, no lo había vuelto a ver desde la cena formal del grupo Shinhwa cuando su mirada era de odio y ahora su mirada era de total decepción, el le preguntó "__acaso no vas a invitarme a pasar Ga Eul__", ella solo atinó a dejarlo entrar sin poder decirle nada, estaba en shock, cuando Kyu entró y se sentó en el sillón, ella se sentó frente a él y le pregunto porque estaba allí, él le dijo que vino a felicitarla por su compromiso, que se enteró por la prensa que hora era la prometida del hombre que los había separado, ella se levantó de su asiento salio al balcón necesitaba aire, las luces de Seúl esta vez no la ayudaron, Kyu se paró a su lado mirando las mismas luces, sin mirarla le pregunta "__Ga Eul tan poco significó mi amor para ti, hace poco tiempo ibas a casarte conmigo planeábamos una vida juntos como llegamos a esto a ser dos desconocidos__", Kyu aprieta con fuerza la baranda de la terraza y mirándola a los ojos le dice "__sabes que es lo más patético de todo esto Ga Eul, que a pesar de todo el daño que me hiciste no he podido dejar de amarte__". Los ojos de Ga Eul se llenan de lágrimas mientras corren por su cara, la mirada del cantante es de amor y de dolor a la vez, él seca una de sus lágrimas con sus dedos y ella le toma la mano, aun no lo ha olvidado del todo, aun parte de su corazón le pertenece a este hombre y le pertenecerá siempre, porque antes de volver a ver a Yi Jeong antes de que todo se complicara, antes de sus mutuos engaños y antes de aceptar este matrimonio por conveniencia, Kyu Hyun había sido el príncipe encantador para ella y eso no lo olvidaría nunca, soltando lentamente su mano y mirándolo a través de las lagrimas le dijo "__es un matrimonio por conveniencia__", él se aleja de ella mirándola esta vez con solo decepción "__o sea te casas con él por su dinero__", "__no por su dinero sino por su apellido__" le responde ella, "__eso quiere decir que yo nunca fui suficiente para ti nunca iba a darte todo lo que necesitabas__" se aleja de ella y le reclama "__mi amor y mi corazón no fueron suficiente__", ella le responde con rabia "__me pones a mi como la mala de la historia recuerda que tú también me engañaste, recuerda que también me mentiste__" lo mira a los ojos "__tu también me rompiste el corazón__". Ga Eul pone su faceta de mujer de negocios la que aprendió viviendo en Estados Unidos y le dice "__esta es la mejor solución que encontré para triunfar y Yi Jeong esta dispuesto a este matrimonio porque también es conveniente para él__", Kyu Hyun ya tiene suficiente una parte de él quería saber si todo ese amor había sido en vano y se dio cuenta de que aunque la chica que el amó en el pasado ahora era una mujer ambiciosa y fría aun había algo de esa mujer dulce su corazón ahora esta tranquilo ella ya no es la mujer que él amo ese hombre la había cambiado, abre la puerta del departamento de la chica la mira por ultima vez y le dice "__entonces todo esta dicho entre tú y yo Chu Ga Eul voy a olvidarme de ti e intentar ser feliz, siempre serás mi primer amor pero ya no eres la mujer de la cual me enamore, adiós__" y sale del lugar, revisa su celular y ve una silueta en el pasillo cerca de los ascensores una sonrisa maliciosa se dibuja en sus labios, él no es una mala persona pero siente que debe vengarse de cierta forma de estas personas y ahora sabia que lo había logrado, si el cariño entre ellos era fuerte quizá superarían esta trampa._

_Ga Eul no sabe que pensar de la visita de su ex novio pero esta la dejo intranquila era cierto aun latía su corazón por él, el fue un quien la ayudo a olvidarse del amor que sentía como adolescente por Yi Jeong, fue Kyu quien la hizo volver a pensar que el romance existía y ahora le dolía la forma cruel en que la trató, como si sólo fuera una oportunista, en cierta forma lo era había aceptado este matrimonio con Yi Jeong sólo para ser más importante en la compañía lo estaba usando, y se sentía cómo una basura quizá no era la forma, se fue a su habitación y se miró al espejo su reflejo era el de una mujer hermosa pero con una mirada fría, Kyu Hyun tenía razón ya no era la mujer de la cual él se enamoró hoy era una mujer que no creía en el amor, o que no quería creer en el amor porque sabía por experiencia que Yi Jeong nunca llegaría a amarla y le dolía, prefería sufrir ese dolor y lograr el éxito profesional porque es lo único que podría alcanzar, sería la mejor de las mejores y eso tendría que llenarla por completo, mientras sigue mirándose al espejo las lagrimas vuelven a brotar, Ga Eul llora por su amor perdido y llora también por el amor que cree que nunca podrá alcanzar. _

_Jae Kyung vivía una vida feliz, llevaba por tiempo de casada pero el comienzo era perfecto, Woo Bin tampoco se quejaba ahora despertaba siempre con una bella mujer en sus brazos hayan o no hecho el amor, eran como dos recién casados normales, lo único diferente era que cada semana desde su matrimonio su abuelo llamaba los viernes preguntando si había alguna novedad y esa novedad era si ella estaba embarazada, no que se estuvieran esforzando para lograr al nuevo heredero de todas las mafias pero lo estaban haciendo bastante bien, sólo llevaban poco tiempo de matrimonio, pero la pasión entre ellos era innegable. Hace una semana que su marido había partido a Tailandia para manejar algunos negocios por orden de su abuelo y aunque se había ido hace sólo cinco días y sólo debía estar fuera por dos más ella lo extrañaba se había enamorado de él en este tiempo y lo amaba con locura, no sabía bien desde cuando había nacido este sentimiento que la hacia sentirse en las nubes, él era tan perfecto con ella un dulce caballero, un divertido seductor o el apasionado marido, todos ellos eran él, su Woo Bin, le mandaba mensajes de texto todas las noches y él se los respondía con frases cargadas de picardía y dobles sentidos. Jae Kyung pensaba que no podía ser más feliz, hasta que la mañana del ultimo día que estaba sola, ya que su marido regresaría en el vuelo de las nueve de la noche, se sintió realmente mal estaba mareada y sentía que su estomago iba a reventar, pensó que había comido mucho helado la noche anterior viendo una película romántica y lo atribuyó a eso pero cuando en el almuerzo junto con su amiga Jan Di, le dieron nauseas antes de comenzar a comer, ella comenzó a preguntarle si creía que estaba embarazada, ella comenzó a negarlo porque esa posibilidad era impensada no quería embarazarse tan pronto no sabía como reaccionaría Woo Bin si resultaba estarlo y tenía miedo de que todo lo maravilloso de su vida juntos se fuera al caño por esta noticia y aparte estaba su abuelo el hombre que lo único que deseaba era un heredero varón. Jan Di le dijo que si quería salir de dudas la acompañe al hospital donde le harán la toma de sangre en unos minutos y que ella la llevaría al laboratorio, Jae aceptó debía salir de la duda luego de que le tomaran la toma de sangre le dijeron que esperara los resultados, estaba viendo su celular cuando recibe un mensaje de texto se sorprende porque hace tiempo que no sabe nada de él, el mensaje era de Leeteuk pidiéndole que se vean quiere hablar con ella por ultima vez, ultima vez pensaba Jae Kyung, quizá debería aceptar algo le decía que debía hablar con él le dio la dirección de su apartamento y le dijo que se juntaran a las siete de la tarde en el estacionamiento de su edificio. _

_Song Woo Bin lo único que deseaba en ese momento era tener entre sus brazos a su hermosa mujer había sido una semana agotadora ahora que se encargaba de los negocios de _Mie Zuo y los tailandeses no eran nada de fáciles de manejar le había costado bastante cumplir los encargos del padrino pero estaba contento porque había tomado el vuelo de las cuatro por lo que estaría cerca de las seis y media en Seúl, quería darle una sorpresa a Jae Kyung, la había extrañado mucho por lo que deseaba estar de vuelta en Corea lo más pronto posible.

Jae Kyung había llegado un poco tarde a su encuentro con Leeteuk cuando lo vio se acercó a él, era extraño ya no tenía esas ganas locas de abrazarlo o de tocarlo era como si se encontrara con un viejo amigo y no con su ex pareja, él le sonrío dulcemente y al mirarla se dio cuenta que ya todo estaba perdido ella lo había olvidado pero había un brillo diferente en su mirada algo que no podía describir, le dice "hace tiempo que no nos vemos, princesa, por tu cara veo que has estado bien, dime eres feliz" Jae mira con dulzura a este hombre el que fue su amigo, su amante y el dueño de su corazón antes que Woo Bin lo llenara "_Estoy muy bien y si soy muy feliz, pero dime ¿por qué tú cabello esta del color natural?_", él la mira se acerca a e ella y roza sus mejillas con sus manos respondiéndole "_Jae Kyung no has visto la prensa del espectáculo verdad, entro en unos días al servicio militar y quería despedirme de ti antes de solo ser el soldado Park Jung Soo_" ella lo mira sorprendida y le dice que se cuide que tiene que estar de vuelta bien, "_sabes princesa quería verte por ultima vez para ver si aun sentías amor por mi pero ya me has olvidado verdad se nota en tu mirada así que cuando salga del servicio buscaré una dulce mujer que me haga feliz_" ella también acaricia su cara este hombre la conoce demasiado bien y sigue hablando, "_además mi linda Jae pronto serás mamá verdad_" ella lo mira con cara de asustada y le dice "_pero como lo sabes_" le pregunta ella, "_se nota en tu mirada como te dije te conozco mejor que nadie puedo felicitarte y darte el ultimo beso de adiós_", ella esta un poco nerviosa siente que esa mal decirle que si, pero es su antiguo novio además aún le tiene cariño mirando a los ojos a su antiguo amante le dice "_claro_" y se abrazan ella siente su calor pero de amistad luego se miran y él la besa suavemente el los labios para ambos ese beso fue totalmente desabrido sin gusto a nada como si dos hermanos se besaran así que se rien al dejar de besarse y Leeteuk le dice "_ves ahora solo soy un amigo para ti y creo que tú pronto solo serás un bello recuerdo princesa, cuídense mucho los veré a ambos cuando salga del servicio_", Jae lo ve alejarse en su auto fue sólo una conversación de diez minutos ahora ella puede estar tranquila esperando a su marido pero lo que Jae Kyung no se imagina es que Woo Bin lo vio todo no escucho nada pero los vio, la forma en que hablaban como se tocaban, el abrazo que se dieron y ese beso. Salio del estacionamiento se sentía lleno de rabia y dolor un dolor tan fuerte que no lo dejaba respirar quería huir ella no lo esperaba hasta las diez de la noche porque pensaba que llegaba en el vuelo de las nueve, no quería verla no quería pensar porque lo que pensaba era que él, el cantante, había pasado toda la semana con su mujer y que ella nunca lo había dejado de amar.

_Yi Jeong estaba en su estudio tenía las luces apagadas y estaba bebiendo Whisky sólo iluminado con la luna pensaba que la vida era injusta justo cuando pensaba que el destino le estaba dando lo que deseaba cuando al fin creía que podía ser feliz la duda se apodera de él, no ha visto a Ga Eul en dos días desde que recibió ese mensaje de texto en su celular y descubrió que ella le había mentido sobre su ex novio, mientras bebía recordaba el simple mensaje que comenzó esta pesadilla "crees que ella te es fiel" por supuesto no conocía el numero pero la horrible duda y la curiosidad se apoderaron de él, esa tarde se dirigió al apartamento de ella debía verla, quería conversar sobre el mensaje y si tenía suerte pasar la noche con ella pero el cruel destino quiso otra cosa cuando iba llegando a su piso lo vio a él, el famoso cantante saliendo del apartamento de ella, su cabeza se lleno de dudas, de rabia y sólo huyo del lugar y no la había contactado en esos dos días prefería sufrir en silencio antes de enfrentarla y de perderla. _

_Porque es mi corazón el que no funciona_

_No puedo dejarte ir ¿por qué?_

_Yi Jeong mira la caja con el anillo que había comprado para ella un hermoso diamante en forma de corazón, quería dárselo y decirle que la amaba que nunca había dejado de hacerlo, igual iba a dárselo porque de todas formas quería casarse con ella pensaba esto mientras tomaba otra copa del liquido ámbar. _

_Incluso si parece inestable y riesgoso, yo_

_No puedo hacer otra cosa que retenerte ¿por qué?_

_Ga Eul llega al estudio de Yi Jeong hace días que no hablan y ella esta preocupada cuando llega a la puerta todas las luces están apagadas decide llamarlo a su celular, lo siente sonar al otro lado de la puerta por lo que Yi Jeong debe estar allí espera un poco cuando un ebrio y despeinado Yi Jeong le abre la puerta ella, él la mira ella esta allí por él, se ve preocupada, él le toca la mejilla y la abraza con fuerza ella no sabe porque él esta en ese estado pero quiere que él este bien así que lo abraza con la misma intensidad y ambos entran a su estudio. _

_Te amo (harás esto) yo no (no lo harás)_

_Yo sólo te miro a ti_

_Él la mira mientras ella prepara café para él, ella quien es la que llena su vida, quiere sentir su aroma a dulzura y flores, se acerca a ella por atrás y apoya la cabeza en su hombro, ella se da vuelta y le ofrece la taza de café, no le gusta su aliento a whisky y lo mira con una sonrisa en los labios mientras bebe el liquido caliente, él no puede evitar quedar embelesado con esa sonrisa le duele el corazón que ella no lo ame y que aún ame a otro ya que él sólo la ama a ella. _

_Quédate aquí para pedirte más y más_

_Te daré más y más_

_Porque todavía no puedo dejarte ir_

_Quédate conmigo esta noche Ga Eul, le pide a modo de suplica Yi Jeong le dice al oído "__quiero estar contigo__", el efecto del licor ha pasado y ahora sólo quiere sentir el calor de la mujer que ama en sus brazos, quiere hacerla tocar el cielo y que le pida más, quiere fundirse entre sus piernas y besarla cuando terminen de amarase, después hablarían después todo se volverá desagradable pero esta noche sólo quiere retenerla a su lado._

_yo, yo debo vivir_

_yo, yo tengo que aguantarlo_

_yo, yo me detendré_

_Mientras él le saca la ropa en su habitación besando cada parte de su suave piel, mientras la acaricia lentamente para sentir como ella se estremece en sus manos, deja que ella lo desvista a él la mira mientras besa su pecho, su cuello y sus labios, después de algunas caricias ella ya esta lista para recibirlo y la mira mientras ella lo espera bajo él con la respiración entrecortada y los ojos cerradazos esta a punto de detenerse cree que no esta haciendo lo correcto ahora que sabe la verdad pero es en ese momento que ella abre los ojos y lo mira con un brillo especial y es ella la que mueve las caderas hacia él para que ambos se unan al fin y él pierde el control entra en ella lentamente disfrutando cada suspiro cada gemido y cada beso hasta llegar al clímax. _

_Tienes que estar aquí para que sea el paraíso_

_Te encerraré en este paraíso contra tu voluntad oh oh_

_Un paraíso triste que no dejarás incluso si despiertas_

_Un paraíso en el que podemos estar juntos para siempre oh oh_

_La luz del día hace que Yi Jeong se despierte mira a su lado y ve a Ga Eul en todo su esplendor dormida tapada solo con su sabana de seda tiene una sonrisa en sus labios, él se mueve un poco no quiere despertarla no quiere enfrentarse a la cruel realidad aun, quiere que ella duerma que se quede con él, mientras acaricia su cara lentamente, sus parpados y sus labios sonrosados e hinchados por los besos de anoche decide callar no le dirá nada prefiere retenerla con él para siempre aunque sea contra su voluntad. _

_Sólo puedo contener mi aliento y observarte_

_Sólo puedo hacer eso porque siento que te rompes_

_Estás viéndome (harás esto),_

_No me estás viendo (no lo harás)_

_Estás viendo, te estás haciendo daño_

_Woo Bin estaba en un club cerca de su apartamento aun era temprano aun ella no se asustaría si no ha llegado, como si a ella le importara pensaba sentía que todo lo vivido hasta ahora era una mentira y que su mujer era una mentirosa muy buena pero él volvería a ella y disfrutaría de esta mentira porque simplemente la amaba. Llega a su casa cerca de las doce de la noche sabe que es tarde y sabe que ella esta preocupada porque tiene más de diez llamadas perdidas y unos veinte mensajes pero no tenía ganas de hablar con ella tiene miedo de reclamarle. Cuando llega a su jaula de oro y abre la puerta lo primero que ve es a ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el celular en la mano esta vestida sólo con un pequeño camisón y cuando lo ve entrar corre a su lado, lo abraza y lo besa, "__estabas bebiendo__" le pregunta ella enojada él sólo asiente y ella lo mira, no sabe porque Woo Bin está tan extraño pero esta aquí con ella y bien y eso es lo que importa al diablo si estaba bebiendo sin avisarle quizá estaba con Yi Jeong piensa Jae Kyung, lo único que a ella le interesa es que él ya esta en casa con ella. Él le dice que tiene hambre y ella le sonríe le hace una comida ligera y lo observa con amor mientras Woo Bin come, él la mira entre bocados pensando que ella es su todo pero no es feliz con él. _

_Quédate aquí para pedirte más y más_

_Te daré más y más_

_Porque todavía no puedo dejarte ir_

_Ella se va a la habitación pensando que aún esta noche no esta entera perdida ahora que él esta con ella le daría la noticia de su embarazo después de hablar con su abuelo pero ahora lo que ella quiere es disfrutar de su marido lo ha extrañado mucho y no quiere esperar más, cuando él llega al fin a la habitación después de comer, comienza a sacarse la ropa quiere darse una ducha y no se ve a Jae Kyung por ningún lado pero cuando entra al baño ya completamente desnudo se encuentra con ella y con su jacuzzi lleno de espuma y una fragancia dulce llena el ambiente ella se saca el camisón quedando también desnuda no le dice nada sólo le toma la mano y lo guía a la tina ambos se sumergen en el agua caliente el se apoya en el jacuzzi mientras siente que ella se sienta sobre él no quiere abrir los ojos cuando siente una esponja que recorre su cuerpo lentamente, no puede evitar reaccionar a sus caricias sobretodo cuando deja la esponja y son las manos jabonosas de ella la que comienzan a estimularlo cuando esta listo abre los ojos y recibe una mirada de deseo de parte de ella la toma por las caderas bruscamente y la hace suya profundamente se abraza bien hacia ella cada vez que se unen ya que no la quiere dejar ir. _

_Yo, yo debo vivir_

_Yo, yo tengo que aguantarlo_

_Yo, yo me detendré_

_Terminan en la cama esta vez él sobre ella ya no interesa los sentimientos de ella, ahora ella le pertenece, su cuerpo es de él, sólo de él y mientras la besa de pies a cabeza jugando con sus senos, lamiéndolos y mordiendo no tan suavemente oyendo como se queja entre gemidos de placer por su brutalidad no le importa por ahora ser suave no es su opción quiere castigarla y a la vez hacerla explotar de placer, la penetra en forma ruda y profunda pero en vez de que ella se queje lo mira con los ojos aún más llenos de deseo subiendo sus pierdas alrededor de sus caderas para hacer aún más profunda su penetración entonces él quiere parar esto pero ya no puede ahora es su cuerpo el que le pide más de ella su mente se puede ir lejos por ahora y llegan casi justo a un orgasmo intenso. _

_Tienes que estar aquí para que sea el paraíso_

_Te encerraré en este paraíso contra tu voluntad oh oh_

_Un paraíso triste que no dejarás incluso si despiertas_

_Un paraíso en el que podemos estar juntos para siempre oh oh_

_Son las cuatro de la mañana y Woo Bin no puede dormir observa a Jae que esta entre sus brazos durmiendo feliz sus labios rozan su pecho sus piernas están entrelazadas a las de él sus brazos alrededor de él, no lo puede evitar la abraza aun más hacia él y se aleja de ella se siente un poco ahogado, se levanta se pone su bata y va hacia su sala la mira dormir no puede evitar amarla aunque ella tenga un amante. _

_Tú llenabas mis noches, tan acostumbrado a tu cuerpo_

_Ahora el alcohol llena mi tiempo_

_Una noche entre tus brazos y tu respiración aumentando_

_Era el mejor paraíso, sin ti estoy en un mundo sin esperanzas_

_Woo Bin esta sentado mirando las luces de la ciudad siente la brisa en su cara mientras bebe vodka no puede entender como no se dio cuenta que todo este tiempo su mujer tenía un amante, él pensaba que se estaban llevando bien que las cosas eran perfectas tenían relaciones casi todos los días dormían siempre así abrazados, le dolía en el corazón darse cuenta que ella no lo ama, para él ella es todo nunca había sentido lo que sentía por ella pero no sabe si puede soportar esta situación se siente sin esperanzas. _

_Te sostendré más y más, te miraré más y más_

_Hasta que mi corazón se detenga_

_Vuelve a su habitación donde lo espera ella, Jae Kyung aún está dormida y Woo Bin puede observarla lo hermosa que es, su rostro la silueta que se dibuja en la cama que hace poco fue suya, se vuelve a acostar a su lado cuando siente unas manos suaves que lo buscan y cuando lo encuentran el cuerpo tibio se acerca a él volviendo a atraparlo como todas las noches, y decide al fin dormir no importa el futuro sólo el ahora y ahora ella es de él. _


	13. Chapter 13

_Los personajes de BBF no me pertenecen, ni los cantantes de Super Junior._

Ga Eul despertó entre los brazos de Yi Jeong, y ahora esperaba mientras el alfarero la llevaba a desayunar, no sabía porque él se había comportado de la forma que lo hizo anoche pero ella había querido hacer el amor con él por una razón esa mañana le diría que no iban a casarse, que ella o podía casarse por compromiso que el amor era importante para ella, había tomado una decisión volvería a Estados Unidos y comenzaría de nuevo, buscaría un trabajo e intentaría tener una vida normal, sabía que Yi Jeong no la quería por lo que no le haría daño el hecho de terminar esta farsa, ya no quería venderse quería encontrar el amor y sabía que aunque ella amaba a este hombre, él no la amaba y nunca lo haría, aunque cuando se trataba de sexo era increíble y ella no lo podía negar tampoco negaba que llegaría un día en él se cansara de ella y como su padre lo hacía buscaría otro cuerpo para satisfacerse, como lo hacía con ella desde que Eun Jae lo abandono.

Yi Jeong miraba a Ga Eul mientras comía su desayuno aun recordaba la apasionada noche que habían pasado juntos y esperaba con ansías que todas sus noches fueran así cuando se casaran, tenía aun el anillo en su bolsillo después del desayuno la llevaría al un lugar cerca del mar para entregárselo y hacer su compromiso aun mas real. Ga Eul miraba el paisaje de la costa y cuando Yi Jeong detuvo el automóvil decidió que era el momento de decir lo que quería, Yi Jeong la tomó de la mano y ambos se sentaron en la playa, saco la caja de su bolsillo y se la paso, ella sabía lo que era y no quería abrirla, mirando la caja y mirándolo a él, se la devolvió con debía ser fuerte no debía llorar esto no debía doler, tragándose las lagrimas lo miro y comenzó a hablar "Yi Jeong agradezco mucho que aceptaras este compromiso pero o puedo casarme contigo, necesito casarme con alguien que me ame, el amor es importante para mi, quise creer que podría hacerlo sólo por conveniencia pero no puedo", él la mira piensa que es el momento de abrir su corazón, pero quiere saber si esta decisión de ella tiene algo que ver con el cantante, "vas a volver con Cho Kyu Hyun, se que aun se ven, que el día del anuncio en el periódico de nuestro compromiso estuviste con él, acaso volvieron a ser amantes?", ella lo miró con sorpresa, "como sabes que lo vi ese día?, efectivamente fue a verme y conversamos para nada pasó entre nosotros él y yo nunca seremos nada Yi Jeong lo único que puedo decirte de su visita es que me ayudo a reflexionar en que me estaba convirtiendo, en una mujer fría y sin sentimientos y esa no soy yo, me voy de Corea para recuperar mi vida e intentar ser feliz sólo como Chu Ga Eul, quizá deberías buscar a Eun Jae o a otra mujer de la que te enamores e intentar ser feliz" luego de decir esto se paro se dio vuelta para caminar hacia la parada de buses mas cercana pero una mano tomó la suya dándola vuelta y unos brazos la rodearon mientras que un desesperado Yi Jeong la abraza con todas sus fuerzas no queriendo dejarla ir "Ga Eul no puedes dejarme porque yo te amo" ella lo mira soltándose de su abrazo y le dice "confundes la pasión con el amor Yi Jeong, no me amas a mi sólo a mi cuerpo y a como disfrutas conmigo, pero eso lo puedes conseguir con otras ya lo has hecho antes y lo volverás a hacer pero yo ya no puedo hacerlo más lo siento", él la mira y le pregunta "Por qué no crees que te amo Ga Eul?", entonces ella al fin puede sacar lo que ha tenido en su corazón durante siete largos años, lo mira de una forma fría y comienza "la razón por la que no creo en tus palabras So Yi Jeong es porque se que fuiste tú el que me dio la beca para estudiar en Estados Unidos y se que la razón porque lo hiciste era porque querías que me alejara de ti, tenerme lejos para que no fuera una molestia en tú vida y pudieras ser feliz con Eun Jae, claro no querías a una pobre muchachita enamorada en tu vida una pequeña tonta mientras tú hacías tú vida, pero sabes debo agradecerte ahora soy una mujer fuerte y tengo una profesión que me permite vivir cómodamente en cualquier lugar del mundo, como pienso hacerlo, acepte casarme contigo sólo para poder triunfar pero ya no te necesito para hacerlo tengo una oferta muy buena y la voy a tomar", Yi Jeong no pudo responderle de inmediato ya que parte de lo que ella le había dicho era cierto, había tramitado esa beca para ella porque quería alejarla de su vida pero no por las razones que ella le reclamaba sino porque estaba confundido con ella y tenía miedo de enfrentar a su corazón era más fácil amar a Eun Jae y olvidar a la dulce joven que lo ponía tan nervioso y lo confundía, "¿sabias lo de la beca entonces?" ella lo vuelve a mirar fríamente, "cuando la gané hablé con Jan Di porque pensé que había sido Joon Pyu el que me la dio pero ella me dijo que habías sido tú y que Joon Pyu le había dicho tus razones y eran las que te dije, al principio no iba a aceptarla pero si estabas dispuesto a pagar tanto para alejarme de tú lado iba a olvidarte de esa forma y lo hice Yi Jeong en Estados Unidos conocí el amor con Kyu Hyun y te olvide, es mejor que las cosas sean así, tú me olvidaras como yo lo hice una vez y serás feliz al fin". Él no podía reaccionar ella no lo quería y él la amaba tanto pero de que servía si ella no le correspondía "Ga Eul quita esas tontas ideas de tú cabeza, si, yo conseguí esa beca ara ti porque quería que te fueras y te convirtieras en alguien importante y si quería alejarte de mi pero porque desde esa época sentía cosas por ti pero tuve miedo, miedo de mis sentimientos de hacerte daño, no quería amarte porque no quería perder el control, tú me cambiaste me convertiste en un hombre con sentimientos y en ese tiempo no quería tenerlos, desde siempre te he amado y no voy a dejar de hacerlo ahora", ella lo mira quiere creer en sus palabras pero la que tiene miedo ahora es ella además esta confundida, antes de que él reaccionara se dio cuenta de que un taxi se acercaba corrió como nunca y lo tomó, cuando se dio cuenta de que no la seguía Yi Jeong se decidió al fin a llorar esas lagrimas fueron como acido en sus mejillas era una mezcla extraña de sentimientos, pero una cosa si sabía no había vuelta atrás.

Yi Jeong miraba como el amor se escapaba de sus manos otra vez, estuvo tan cerca de lograr la felicidad y ahora no tenía nada ella no lo quería y ya o sabía si valía la pena luchar, la sortija en la caja representaba lo que sentía la abrió y miro el diamante en forma de corazón el brillo del sol de la tarde hacia que brillara y sus destellos rosas eran hermosos tan hermosos como la dueña de su corazón, él sin quererlo había ayudado a formar el carácter obstinado de esa mujer, la dueña de su corazón, sabía que el conquistarla no iba a ser fácil pero la reacción de salir huyendo era propia de la pequeña de antaño, pero ahora dudaba si ir tras ella, le había hecho demasiado daño desde que sus vidas se cruzaron para siempre, se acercó de a poco a su auto, sabía con quien debía hablar en este caso su hermano era el hombro que necesitaba así que llamó a Woo Bin para contarle los nuevos acontecimientos sobre su vida, su mejor amigo fue muy comprensivo y le dijo que mejor se tomara un tiempo, se juntaron en la oficina de Woo Bin para un café, el hombre de la mafia pensaba que Ga Eul había sido fría con él y que era mejor olvidarla, algo en la actitud de su amigo y en sus palabras le hicieron pensar a Yi Jeong que Woo Bin tenía problemas pero antes de poder decir algo ya se estaban despidiendo, ya que Jae Kyung le había pedido a Woo Bin que llegará temprano y ya era bastante tarde.

Jae Kyung miraba la ventana de su lujoso departamento las luces de noche de la ciudad de Seúl, esa día había ido donde su abuelo con la noticia de su embarazo, por supuesto el hombre se puso feliz después de todo este matrimonio tenía ese objetivo, ahora espera a Woo Bin debe decírselo antes que sea su abuelo el que lo diga al mundo, su marido se había ido antes de que ella despertara por lo que no lo había visto en todo el día, su día había comenzado mal como ahora su mente sabía que estaba en estado había amanecido con nauseas, había dormido toda la tarde y no había recibido ninguna llamada de él ni siquiera un mensaje, estaba mirando aún as luces cuado sintió la puerta de su departamento abrirse, al fin él estaba en casa, fue a su encuentro con una sonrisa en sus labios pero esta desapareció al ver la cara de Woo Bin él parecía estar de mal humor cuando la mira y le dice que acaba de hablar con Yi Jeong y que Ga Eul había roto su compromiso de matrimonio y que ella volvería a Estados Unidos, Jae no daba crédito a sus oídos después de todo sabía que Ga Eul no se casaba por amor pero ella sabía que su amiga amaba al alfarero por lo que no entendía ese cambio de opinión, pensó que era lo mejor darle la noticia ahora para que al menos eso o alegrara. Mientras Woo Bin se acercó al bar que tenían para prepararse un trago ella se sentó en la sala cuando Woo Bin le ofreció algo, ella le dijo que no deseaba tomar nada, él se sentó frente a ella cuando ella comenzó a hablar, "Woo Bin sabes tengo una noticia que darte", él la miro pensando que ella iba a decirle que quería el divorcio que iba a dejarlo, Jae Kyung tomó su mano y le dijo "estoy embarazada", por un momento él quedó en shock una parte de él se alegró pero pronto las dudas lo inundaron recordó el beso de ayer entre su mujer y su amante el abrazo que se dieron y dudo, soltándose de ella se para y mirándola a los ojos le pregunta "estas segura que ese bebe es mio", Jae lo mira con la cara llena de rabia, como dudaba que fuera de él, no entendía porque lo hacía, si sólo había estado con él desde su matrimonio, ella le responde acercándose a él tomando su brazo con fuerza "porque dudas que sea tu hijo si desde que comenzamos el compromiso y nos casamos eres él único hombre con que he estado", él la toma de ambos brazos y la mira "se que no dejaste de ver a tu amante el cantante Leeteuk, se que ayer estuvieron juntos, por eso te pregunto estas segura que ese hijo es mío o estas tratando de engañarme como tu amiga lo hizo con mi amigo", ahora Jae baja la mirada entiende un poco a Woo Bin y sus dudas pero no es como él cree, volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos le dice "Woo Bin es verdad ayer vi a Leeteuk, pero lo hice porque deseaba despedirse de mi, ya que va a entrar al servicio militar, nos encontramos a escondidas en el estacionamiento del edificio por lo de los hombres de mi abuelo, conversamos y se fue, y la vez anterior que lo vi fue contigo en la fiesta del grupo _Shinhwa_, él y yo ya hace mucho que no somos amantes además ya no siento nada por él sólo te amo a ti con todo mi corazón y mi alma y este bebe es fruto de ese amor, de nuestro amor", las palabras de su mujer parecen sinceras las forma dulce en que lo mira lo hacen dudar pero es esa maldita palabra DUDA que lo hace retroceder, soltándola le dice "se abrazaron y se besaron y me vas a decir que no se habían visto en meses, lo siento Jae Kyung pero no puedo creerte", se da vuelta y sale por la puerta dejando a llorosa Jae Kyung que mira la puerta mientras siente un dolor ayudo en su corazón le dijo la verdad acaso no puede creer que todo lo vivido hasta ahora era una mentira, no puede creer que él crea que ella no lo ama y no puede creer que se haya ido, en ese momento Jae Kyung toma una decisión que sabe que lo va a cambiar todo, pero debe hacerlo ama a Woo Bin pero debe pensar en su hijo, si Woo Bin no lo quiere sabe que hay alguien que hará todo por él y por ella, pero teme su reacción hacia su marido, a pesar de ser un tonto aun lo ama, toma su celular y llama a su abuelo, le dice sólo una frase que va a producir mil cosas, "Woo Bin me dejó, no cree que mi bebe sea su hijo", Mie Zuo se entristeció por las circunstancias, pero debía proteger a su nieta y su bisnieto sobre todo, había elegido al joven Song porque pensaba que él era perfecto para Jae Kyung y además era muy hábil en los negocios, cuando solucionara el problema de su nieta tendría que hablar con él, sabía que ambos jóvenes habían sido fieles entre ellos desde su matrimonio después de todo ambos estaban vigilados siempre y si, sabia que su nieta había visto a ese cantante, menos mal lo tenía grabado el audio al menos desde el anillo de compromiso por lo que podía saber todas sus conversaciones y su localización, sabía que lo que hacía no era lo correcto pero debía vigilarlos para que nada les pasara, ese tonto de Song Woo Bin iba a perderlo todo pero le daría la opción de enmendar las cosas en los negocios al menos lo demás dependería sólo de su nieta.

Jae Kyung mientras esta en la limosina que la lleva a la casa de su abuelo llama a Ga Eul le pide que vaya a verla a la casa de su abuelo que sabe del término de su relación con Yi Jeong y que ambas se necesitan, cuando las dos se encuentran en la casa de Mie Zuo y después de ambas conversar con él toman una decisión, las dos amigas se miran y se sonríen se tienen la una a la otra como antes y las cosas volverían a ser como antes.

Yi Jeong estaba en el VIP de un club disfrutando de un buen trago y mirando como los demás se divertían era una vieja costumbre cuado estaba mal y necesitaba pensar sus opciones eran dos emborracharse hasta la inconciencia sólo en su estudio o salir a un club para emborracharse de todas maneras, las parejas bailaban sensualmente y el alfarero sólo pensaba en Ga Eul había intentado llamarla pero ella no le respondía, no quería perderla pero sabía que debía darle espacio, no entendía como las cosas eran tan complicadas entre ellos acaso no era su destino estar juntos, pero el mismo destino siempre cruzaba sus caminos, ella era la indicada lo sabía ahora como antes pero no tenía idea como darle a entender que la amaba ya se lo había dicho y no sirvió de nada, mientras bebe de su vaso y mira con envidia a los felices siente su celular vibrar, pensando en que era Ga Eul lo mira pero es Woo Bin el que llama preguntándole donde esta y que quiere verlo, parece alterado por algo y lo cita en un conocido restaurante en diez minutos.

Woo Bin llega al lugar donde esta Yi Jeong, se sientan y piden algo de comer mientras Woo Bin le cuenta todo a su amigo lo del bebe lo del cantante y de sus dudas. Yi Jeong escucha atentamente y cuando su amigo termina de hablar le dice que cree que Jae le dice la verdad que se nota que ella lo ama y que ese bebe lo más seguro es que sea de él, que era un idiota por dudar del amor de ella que él tiene suerte de tener a alguien que lo ama y que pronto sería padre que no debía complicar las cosas, Woo Bin escucha atentamente a su amigo ahora que su cabeza esta fría sabe que exageró sabe que hizo sufrir a su mujer sin fundamento estaba a punto de pararse para irse de vuelta a su casa a pedirle perdón a Jae Kyung cuando entran por la puerta del restaurante cinco personas conocidas. Leeteuk, Siwon, Kyu Hyun, Donghae y Eunhyuk, se sientan en una mesa cercana a la de ellos, los cantantes no se dan cuenta de que los observan atentamente, están allí para despedir a su líder en forma más cercana pero ya es demasiado tarde, Woo Bin toma del hombro a Leeteuk que no atina a defenderse, cuando ve la cara de su atacante se tranquiliza un poco, esta a punto de saludarlo cuando Woo Bin lo toma de la camisa mirándolo a los ojos, se incorpora y mira a Woo Bin sin entender, este lo acerca amenazante mientras le pregunta desde cuando él y Jae Kyung se ven, le dice que se vieron ayer en el estacionamiento del edificio donde ellos viven para despedirse de ella, lo dice de forma calmada pero Woo Bin le pregunta con violencia "antes de eso cuando se vieron" y en ese momento el cantante entiende la actitud del marido de Jae Kyung, piensa que ellos no dejaron de verse y por su cara sabe que tiene dudas de la paternidad del bebe de ella, eso lo llena de rabia ella, su princesa no se merece que este tipo dude de ella, se suelta del agarre de él mientras lo empuja le dice en tono de amenaza "dudas de que el bebe sea tuyo acaso, crees que es mío verdad, lo siento amigo, es tú hijo, creerme daría lo que fuera porque fuera mío, yo nunca duraría de la palabra de Jae Kyung bastardo, tú no la mereces no mereces ser feliz mal nacido" antes de que Leeteuk golpeara a Woo Bin, Siwon los separo tomando a su líder, diciendo que los escándalos estaban de más justo hoy, el ultimo día antes de la entrada del Leeteuk al ejercito.

Mientras Leeteuk y Woo Bin casi peleaban, otra conversación tensa se llevaba a cabo, Kyu Hyun le preguntaba al alfarero por Ga Eul, este le dijo que gracias a él ella lo había dejado, "así que su amor no era tan fuerte, sabes fuiste un fantasma constante en nuestra relación desde el principio sabía que ella amaba a alguien en la época que comenzamos hasta ahora supe que fuiste tú, ella nunca me lo dijo pero o entendí, me alegro de que seas tan desgraciado como lo fui yo cuando ella me dejo por tu apellido" le dijo Kyu y acercándose al oído de Yi Jeong le susurro "y si fui yo el del mensaje de texto, pero no paso nada entre nosotros" cuando el alfarero iba a golpear a maknae fue esta vez Eunhyuk el que los separo.

Mientras Woo Bin y Yi Jeong salían del restaurante, el alfarero le decía a su amigo que debía ir a pedirle perdón a Jae Kyun y que él intentaría hablar con Ga Eul, cuando Song Woo Bin llega a su jaula de oro, todo esta oscuro, no encuentra a Jae Kyung cuando esta a punto de llamarla a su celular este suena, es Mie Zuo que le dice que no se preocupe en buscar a Jae Kyung porque ella ya no esta allí y si las cosas seguían como hoy no la volvería a ver en mucho tiempo, entonces Woo Bin le pregunta por su hijo, Mie Zuo le dice "ahora es tu hijo! Bueno, muchacho has metido la pata a fondo esta vez y no se si mi nieta y mi bis nieto merecen verte, por lo pronto te espero mañana en mi oficina a primera hora". Yi Jeong llega al edificio de Ga Eul no se ven luces por fuera y nadie responde, cuando esta por irse el conserje del edificio le dice que si busca a la señorita Chu ella no va a volver ya que le dio la llave a él para que saquen sus cosas y que se había ido con una maleta sin decir su rumbo.

Un avión privado sale ya del cielo de Corea del Sur, dos mujeres y algunos guardaespaldas son los pasajeros dos amigas que van a comenzar otra vez.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Los personajes de BBF no me pertenecen. Tampoco los miembros de Super Junior.**_

El sol de la mañana entibiaba en forma lenta la cama de Ga Eul era aun temprano, era lunes y debía ir a trabajar, se levantó lentamente y miró por la ventana la mañana en la ciudad que nunca duerme, era clara a pesar de que había nevado toda la noche, ya que estaban en enero, el sol hacia resplandecer la nieve y las cosas tenían un color especial, hace ya cinco meses que vive en esta ciudad, mientras se levantaba a tomar desayuno lista para salir encontró a su amiga Jae Kyung en la cocina, tomando un poco de jugo de naranja y comiendo cereales, aunque tenía el vientre voluminoso por su embarazo no había perdido su belleza y tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos, para ambas estos meses habían sido muy duros, el recordar todo lo pasado las ponía muy tristes, tanto así que Jae estuvo a punto de perder a su bebe, pero todo había pasado y ahora su amiga esperaba tranquila el nacimiento de su pequeño.

Vivian juntas en Nueva York en un hermoso departamento costeado por el abuelo de Jae Kyung donde Ga Eul trabaja para una compañía naviera coreana con sede en Estados Unidos, siendo ella su representante, era un buen trabajo pero la joven, ahora que estaba en la ciudad donde había estudiado y convertido en mujer, no podía olvidar a Yi Jeong y cada día que pasaba se daba cuenta de que tal vez había cometido un gran error alejándose así del alfarero, le costaba creerle y tenía mucho miedo pero soñaba con él casi todas las noches soñaba con sus ojos melancólicos y con sus palabras "desde siempre te he amado y no voy a dejar de hacerlo", las primeras noches en Nueva York fueron terribles para ella aparte debía consolar a Jae Kyung que pasaba de la pena y del llanto, a la rabia maldiciendo y gritando contra Woo Bin.

El trabajo para ella había sido una distracción, la distraía de lo complicado que se había vuelto su corazón, y del pensamiento de que si Yi Jeong decía amarla tanto porque aún no había intentado contactarse con ella o que Woo Bin no las haya buscado. Si todo había terminado y si nunca lograba enamorarse de alguien como amaba a Yi Jeong, ahora temía no volver amar nunca más, llenaba su cabeza de pensamientos de esta índole mientras tomaba un te en el trabajo, era casi la hora de una reunión con unos inversionistas árabes, un almuerzo de negocios, ellos la habían contactado hace unos días y hoy tenían esta reunión no estaba muy entusiasmada pero negocios son negocios, a la hora indicada esperaba la limosina que la llevaría al hotel de los inversionistas mientras entraba en el elegante automóvil vio como otro vehiculo la seguía, aun no se acostumbraba a tener vigilancia todo el tiempo pero como ahora estaba bajo la protección de Mie Zuo debía tolerar esto.

Cuando llegó al hotel Sofitel un hotel especializado en negocios, la mandaron a un salón de juntas donde se serviría el almuerzo mientras esperaba la llegada de los inversionistas sus pensamientos volvieron a Yi Jeong, le gustaría tanto verlo y solucionar, las cosas soñaba con él todas las noches con su rostro, sus manos, sus besos mientras se abrazaba a si misma y cerraba sus ojos, sintió el aroma tan particular del perfume del alfarero una mezcla tan única y se dio cuenta que la puerta se cerraba tras dos árabes vestidos con ropajes tradicionales, cuando los miró a la cara se dio cuenta que estaba en frente de Song Woo Bin y de So Yi Jeong vestidos como extranjeros, se paro en forma inmediata, fue extraño para ella se quedó absolutamente paralizada mirándolos, sobretodo a Yi Jeong, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas tuvo ganas de abrazarlo pero algo lo impidió cuando miro a los ojos al alfarero vio duda en su mirada y volvió el miedo, el ambiente se puso tenso una fuerte corriente eléctrica entre ambos, fue ella quien dio el primer paso hacia él primero tocando su rostro suavemente para luego hundir su rostro en el torso del alfarero abrazándolo lentamente dejando fluir sus lagrimas de angustia, temor y felicidad.

Yi Jeong cerró los ojos abrazando lentamente a Ga Eul, estos meses habían sido un infierno, los peores 5 meses de su vida, una vez que supo que había dejado su departamento en Seúl la busco por todo Corea, los padres de ella no le dijeron donde se había ido Ga Eul, cuando al fin averiguo gracias a Jan Di que ella no estaba en Corea, el buscarla por todas partes del mundo se transformo en su única prioridad debía verla hablar con ella darle a entender que la amaba sobretodo buscó la ayuda de su amigo que estaba en la misma situación que él pero se encontraron con Mie Zuo. No por nada el abuelo de Jae Kyung era el padrino de las mafias de Asia porque ambos se encontraron con una pared, ninguna información sobre sus respectivos amores, buscaron en esta ciudad muchas veces ya que fue lo primero que pensaron pero su búsqueda fue infructuosa hasta que Ji Hoo fue quien les dijo que Ga Eul estaba en Nueva York ya que su novia Fei Fei le había mostrado un articulo de una revista de negocios de Hong Kong sobre la compañía naviera donde aparecía Ga Eul en una fotografía, Yi Jeong viajó de inmediato a USA la mandó a seguir viendo donde trabajaba, donde vivía que lo hacía junto a Jae Kyung pero se dieron cuenta que ambas estaban siempre vigiladas por lo que crearon este ardid, esta entrevista para poder hablar con ella.

Yi Jeong sentía el olor del cabello de la mujer que amaba, mientras la consolaba besaba su cabello la abrazaba fuertemente, quería perderse en ella sentir su calor, ella lentamente lo miró a los ojos mientras él se secaba suavemente las lagrimas de sus ojos y rostro, vio como su amada se le sonrosaban las mejillas mientras lo miraba con intensidad sus labios se entreabrieron un poco y él supo en ese momento que su amor era correspondido, bajo su rostro al de ella y cuando al fin sus labios se unieron en un beso esperado por mucho tiempo por ambos, era como si sólo existieran ellos en el mundo mientras buscaban aire volvían a besarse con urgencia, las manos de ella lo jalaban del cuello hacia su cuerpo y las manos de él recorrían lentamente su figura, se volvieron a besar esta vez con mucha pasión cuando escucharon una persona toser fuertemente a su lado ambos miraron con cara roja a Woo Bin que ya estaba sentado hace un buen rato viendo como su amigo y la joven demostraban su amor.

Ambos se sentaron uno al lado del otro mientras servían la comida, no se habían soltado de las manos mientras era Woo Bin el que preguntaba por su mujer, por su hijo Ga Eul le respondía que ambos estaban bien que Jae Kyung tenía cerca de 8 meses de embarazo y que las cosas aunque al principio fueron malas y que casi pierde al bebe, que estaba muy triste por todo lo pasado pero que se había dedicado a cuidarse mucho y al bebe en este tiempo. Woo Bin se llenaba de rabia contra si mismo mientras Ga Eul relataba este tiempo de sufrimiento de la mujer que el amaba, sentía que había sido un idiota al no creer que ese bebe era de él desde el principio, detesto sentir celos y dudas y el haber hecho sufrir a Jae Kyng en su estado, al igual que Yi Jeong desde que ella lo dejo lo único que había hecho era buscarla sabía que Mie Zuo no lo iba a hacer fácil, pero confiaba que este plan resultaría y que podría verla, hablar con ella y pedirle perdón.

Yi Jeong no lo podía creer estaba con ella al fin con sus manos entrelazadas escuchando todo lo que ella y Jae Kyung habían vivido durante estos meses, sentía en su voz que no había sido fácil para ninguna de las dos pero ahora que estaba con ella no iba a dejar que se le volviera a escapar, si volvía a Corea sería con ella pero sabía que era ella la que iba a tomar la decisión su felicidad dependía solamente de la mujer a su lado aunque no le gustaba no tener el control con Ga Eul nunca lo había tenido ella era como una tormenta impredecible para él, pero la amaba y si ella decidía al fin quedarse con él sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Cuando ella al fin terminó el relato a Woo Bin les preguntó como iban a hacer para juntarse ya que Jae Kyung no salía del departamento sólo lo hacía para los controles médicos y las clases de natación para embarazadas en un gimnasio cercano y que cuando salía siempre era escoltada por los guardaespaldas de su abuelo, y que era imposible que entraran al edificio porque estaba aun más resguardado y que al final quizá la propia Jae era la no quería saber nada de él. Woo Bin preguntó que día y que hora iba a las clases de natación ya que ese era el lugar perfecto para hablar con ella, Ga Eul le dijo que eran los martes y los jueves a las 8 de la noche era una clase privada y que lo más seguro que en el único lugar donde podría hablar con ella sería en el camerino, como hoy era lunes Woo Bin le pidió que no le dijera nada a Jae Kyung que quería hablar con ella pero no quería que pensara en la situación. Aunque Ga Eul pensaba que era un error no decirle nada a Jae Kyung pero si Woo Bin se quería enfrentar así con Jae que se atuviera a las consecuencias.

Cuando llegó la hora de irse Woo Bin los dejo solos ya que tenía que planificar el encuentro con Jae Kyung en el gimnasio, cuando al fin estuvieron solos Yi Jeong se puso muy nervioso después de todo la ultima vez que se vieron ella huyo de él como un animal asustado y aunque su encuentro había sido positivo por los besos tenía miedo de la reacción de ella sabía que los unía una fuerte atracción física pero no sabía si el amor aun estaba presente en el corazón de ella como lo estaba en el corazón de él, como le había dicho su amor estaba intacto no podía dejar de amarla nunca lo haría pero tenía miedo de ella, esta mujercita era la dueña de su felicidad lo podía hacer tocar el cielo como vivir el mismo infierno, como el que había vivido en estos meses, la miró para esperar el veredicto de ella, cuando Ga Eul al fin le habló le dijo todo lo que tenía guardado en su corazón durante este tiempo que para ella había sido de reflexión.

Ga Eul se paró de su asiento lo miró y vio en sus ojos miedo, tenía miedo de lo que ella podría decirle ahora entendía que lo que más temía él era que ella lo rechazará porque la amaba y si su amor había sobrevivido a esta separación como a todo lo que había pasado antes era porque era cierto cuando le dijo que nunca dejaría de amarla pasara lo que pasara, y ella decidió al fin que dejaría a su corazón guiar su respuesta esta vez, "Yi Jeong durante este tiempo he decidido que voy a arriesgarme contigo, que voy a dejar de huir de mis sentimientos, te amo y si quieres arriesgarte conmigo estoy dispuesta a hacerte feliz porque ahora se con seguridad que tú y sólo tú eres mi felicidad" ella se sonrió.

Yi Jeong le correspondió esa sonrisa y cuando llegó su momento de hablar soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad, ella estaba parada a su lado así que se levantó mirándola a los ojos, la abrazó de improviso sin querer soltarla nunca, mientras la llenaba de besos diciendo que la amaba, luego busco entre sus ropas la cajita que ella había rechazado se hincó para pedirle nuevamente que sea su mujer, para Ga Eul verlo vestido con ropajes de árabe hincado a sus pies hizo que soltara una risita tomó el lindo anillo hincándose a su lado para volver a abrazarlo diciendo que lo aceptaba mientras se ponía el anillo, se besaron nuevamente fue ella la que rompió ese beso porque no quería despertar sospechas a los hombres de Mie Zuo, así que dejando a un feliz Yi Jeong volvió en la misma limosina que lo esperaba a su oficina, guardo el anillo en su cajita y en su bolso no era el momento para lucirlo, no mientras las cosas entre Woo Bin y Jae Kyung no se solucionaran.

Yi Jeong no podía evitar estar sonriente y feliz pero el sólo volver a la habitación y ver a su amigo se puso tenso, ya que sabía todo lo que había sufrido Woo Bin, el joven príncipe de la mafia felicitó a su amigo por volver a tener a Ga Eul a su lado pero no pudo volver a sentirse melancólico recordaba la conversación con Mie Zuo luego de que Jae se fuera se había juntado con el padrino y estaba destruido ya que él había sido categórico de que había perdido para siempre a su mujer y su hijo, le mostró el audio de la conversación entre Jae Kyung y Leeteuk y se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al dudar de las palabras de su mujer, que sus dudas y celos fueron más fuerte que sus sentimientos, ahora estaba arrepentido pero sabía por lo que le había dicho Ga Eul que no sería fácil convencer a Jae, la conocía y sabía que si estaba dolida aun lo iba a perder todo.

Ga Eul había vuelto al departamento por la noche buscó a Jae Kyung para preguntarle por su día cuando la vio en su estudio cosiendo, le peguntó por su día y ella le dijo que había estado bien, se dio cuenta de un cambio en su amiga pero prefirió no preguntar, ella le dijo que estaba un poco cansada y que se retiraría a dormir, Ga Eul no quería hablara mucho tiempo con Jae porque sabía que no podría guardar el secreto de Woo Bin por eso refirió retirarse a su habitación por la noche. Jae Kyung se había dedicado a diseñar y coser a eso se había dedicado en estos meses a hacer ropa para su bebe, tenía lo suficiente para 3 bebes pero el coser la distraía era lo único que podía hacer, para no llenar su cabeza de tristeza por lo que había pasado con Woo Bin, cada vez que tenía un control donde le entregaban alguna radiografía de su pequeño no podía evitar llenarse de lagrimas como le hubiese gustado disfrutar del crecimiento de su hijo con Woo Bin, del moviendo del bebe, le escribía cartas a su marido casi todos los días sobre todo lo que sentía sobre la pena de que no estuviera a su lado, la alegría de sentir moverse a su pequeño del dolor de su corazón porque él no estaba a su lado, cartas que no pensaba darle nunca porque aun hoy no entendía como él no le creyó cuando le dijo que no había pasado nada entre ella y Leeteuk, que no la haya buscado para hablar con ella lo que también la distraía eran de las clases de natación que tenía todas las semanas en el agua podía sentirse tranquila su clase duraba una hora pero ella después se quedaba sola cerca de otra hora para disfrutar del agua tibia que la relajaba.

Al otro día Ga Eul se despertó más temprano de lo normal tenía que salir de casa antes de decirle algo a Jae Kyung, ella aun estaba dormida ya que el departamento estaba aun a oscuras salio de él pensando que llamaría a su amiga más tarde, cuando llegó a su oficina se dio cuenta de que tenía una cena de negocios en agenda para esa noche, se había arreglado el día anterior a la vuelta de ver a Yi Jeong y Woo Bin, sabía que había sido el alfarero el que había concertado la cita y no podía evitar sentirse feliz pero preocupada por lo osado del hombre que amaba.

Eran como las diez de la mañana y Jae Kyung ya estaba despierta este día había seguido su rutina de siempre se levantaba a las ocho de la mañana hacía una hora de yoga en su habitación, yoga especial para embarazadas luego se daba una ducha y se preparaba el desayuno a esa hora siempre Ga Eul se iba al trabajo y compartían el desayuno, pero ese día se había dado cuenta que su amiga se había ido más temprano fue raro que no le avisara la noche anterior pero justo en el momento que estaba a punto de tomar su desayuno sonó el teléfono sabía que era Ga Eul ya que era el único numero que la seguridad de su abuelo permitía, su amiga le decía que tuvo que salir temprano por una junta y que volvería tarde por una cena de negocios, algo en el tono de su amiga hizo pensar a Jae Kyung que Ga Eul le ocultaba algo pero justo en ese momento su pequeño se movió dentro de ella pidiendo comida, sonrió tocando su vientre colgando el teléfono, mientras comía volvió a pensar que su amiga estaba muy rara pero que cuando volviera esa noche hablaría con ella. Todo ese día su bebe había estado muy inquieto nunca se había movido tanto como hoy como si intuyera que algo raro iba pasar ya era cerca de la hora de su clase de natación y cuando llegó al gimnasio la saludaron como siempre ese día la piscina temperada estaba cerrada al publico por lo que solamente ella y la profesora estaban presentes, llegó al camerino para ponerse su bikini, usaba esa prenda porque era más cómoda para su vientre, mientras se sacaba la ropa para ponerse la prenda no sabía que desde una ducha cercana que daba la puerta justo al camerino un hombre la observaba atentamente.

Song Woo Bin no pudo dormir en toda esa noche la espera lo estaba matando todo en su vida dependía de la conversación que tendría con Jae Kyung, el plan para verla no fue difícil de crear era un gimnasio exclusivo bastante céntrico especial para ejecutivos de elite, se vistió como uno de ellos con un bolso deportivo al hombro se peinó de forma diferente para no despertar sospechas si habían guardias de Mie Zuo desde antes de la llegada de Jae Kyung, entro como si nada buscando la piscina y los camerinos de estos estaban cerrados espero a que nadie estuviese cerca y con una llave maestra entró eran como las seis de la tarde así se armo de paciencia y espero hasta que llegó Jae Kyung, su corazón latía rápidamente hace ya cinco meses que no la veía desde esa horrible conversación, estaba hermosa sus mejillas sonrosadas mientras iba lentamente sacándose la ropa Woo Bin no pudo evitar sentirse excitado ella era la única mujer que deseaba pero toda esa excitación se volvió ternura cuando vio su abultado vientre donde se cobijaba su pequeño hijo, justo en ese momento Jae Kyung que ya estaba con su bikini puesto se tocaba el vientre porque nuevamente se había movido su pequeño todo ese día había estado intranquilo así que comenzó a hablarle suavemente para tranquilizarlo, se lleno de ganas de abrazarla y protegerla iba a salir de su escondite cuando ambos sintieron un golpe en la puerta era la profesora preguntando si Jae estaba lista a lo que ella respondió que si y salio de camerino, para Woo Bin la espera fue una tortura había soñado volver a verla explicarle su error pero ahora que faltaba tan poco para enfrentarla tenía miedo ahora ella debía proteger a sufijo y si pensaba que no era bueno para su bebe que él estuviera en su vida no sabría que hacer, esos pensamientos rondaban su cabeza cuando la puerta del camerino volvió a abrirse eran ya las nueve de la noche y era Jae la que entraba para ducharse e irse Woo Bin sintió la ducha de al lado a la suya abrirse espero a que se cerrara y que ella se vistiera no quería sorprenderla desnuda cuando estaba lista decidió que el momento había llegado, ella estaba secando su cabello cuando en el espejo apareció la imagen de Woo Bin, estaba más delgado y se notaba preocupación en su semblante cuando ella se dio vuelta para mirarlo una mezcla enorme de sentimientos la sacudió, rabia, pena, dulzura y preocupación, mientras uno de esos sentimientos prevaleció en ella lo primero que hizo Jae fue darle una sonora cachetada la rabia contenida en estos meses había ganado, "como tienes las desfachatez de presentarte así después de todo este tiempo que diablos quieres Woo Bin" le dijo con los ojos brillantes de rabia, el corazón de Woo Bin estaba a punto de romperse sabía que una de las posibilidades de reacción de su mujer era esta y le dolió mucho, la cachetada que ella le dio le ardía en la cara pero no era nada comparado al dolor de su alma, no sabía que hacer y ya no tenía fuerzas si ella no quería estar con él ya nada valía la pena, se puso de rodillas abrazándola su cabeza quedó justo a la altura de su vientre donde estaba su hijo la abrazó fuertemente no quería dejarla ir y le dijo "Jae Kyung perdóname nunca debí dudar de ti y de tú amor, nunca debí dudar que este bebe es mi hijo, no puedo vivir sin ustedes, no quiero hacerlo, te amo a ti y a nuestro hijo, perdóname te lo ruego", Jae Kyung entendió porque su pequeño bebe estaba tan intranquilo ese sentía a su papá, los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lagrimas ella también yo había extrañado y aun lo amaba no quería que su hijo creciera sin su padre y ella deseaba estar con él, a pesar de haber sido tan tonto de no creerle, ella lo amaba y en este tiempo había reflexionado de que si ella hubiese vivido la situación al revés hubiese reaccionado de la misma forma llena de celos y dudas, no le costo mucho perdonarlo porque hace tiempo que ya lo había hecho, mientras miraba el cabello del hombre que amaba fue la ternura la que lo lleno, acaricio ese cabello suave que tanto le gustaba y Woo Bin la miro desde su posición ambos sintieron que el bebe se movió y se sonrieron, él se levantó y ambos se besaron con ternura y pasión, diciendo entre besos que se amaban uno de esos besos fue interrumpido por un fuerte dolor en el vientre de Jae Kyung, el cual se repitió luego de unos minutos tal parecía que su pequeño quería llegar antes al mundo.

La reunión de negocios que tenía Ga Eul era en el mismo hotel de la de ayer aunque presentía la joven que de negocios no iba a tener nada, conocía bien a su hombre y esta reunión iba a terminar en la cama esto lo confirmó cuando le dijeron que la reunión se llevaría en la habitación privada del señor Sahhir que era el nombre que Yi Jeong había dado cuando llegó, subió hasta la habitación 305 donde le abrió el señor Sahhir vestido otra vez como árabe, lo saludo formalmente para las cámaras de seguridad del pasillo y entro, Yi Jeong abrazó a Ga Eul con pasión besándola con urgencia los brazos de ella rodearon el cuello de él con fuerza y una de sus manos iba a acariciar su cabello liberándolo del turbante que usaba las manos de él se fueron directo a la chaqueta de ella soltando los botones del frente dejándola en una delgada blusa de seda estaban a punto de seguir con su apasionado encuentro cuando el teléfono de Yi Jeong comenzó a sonar lo respondió y era Woo Bin que le decía que Jae Kyung había comenzado el trabajo de parto y que él y Ga Eul debían acompañarlos.

Las contracciones de Jae Kyung se hacían cada vez más fuertes y seguidas en tiempo cuando salio del camerino con la ayuda de Woo Bin, los guarda espaladas estaban listos para atacar al hombre cuando fue Jae con una enérgica voz las que les dijo que él era el padre del bebe y que le avisarán a su abuelo que el bebe ya venía y que la llevaran al hospital rápidamente, cuando llegaron al hospital todo fue un caos entre los hombres de Mie Zuo que no dejaban tranquilo a Woo Bin y el propio Woo Bin que tomó las riendas del asunto al llegar, nunca había sido tan autoritario en su vida entre que tranquilizaba a Jae Kyung y mandaba a los hombres de Mie Zuo y a los médicos para que atendieran a su mujer, de un momento a otro se vio en la sala de partos vestido con ropas esterilizadas tomando la mano de su mujer mientras esta pujaba para traer al mundo al hijo de ambos, cuando al fin su pequeño dio el primer llanto de vida, corto el cordón umbilical y lo pusieron sobre el pecho de Jae Kyung que estaba cansada pero con una sonrisa en la cara mientras Woo Bin se sentía orgullos y conmovido, fue en ese momento que Jae Kyung le dijo que ya había elegido un nombre para el bebe Song Jung Yong, esa pequeña vida era parte de ambos le prometió en silencio a su hijo Jung Yong que jamás volvería a dejarlos ni a él ni a su madre aunque tuviera que pelear contra el mismo demonio, fue en ese momento que la enfermera tomó al pequeño para los estudios de rigor y le pidieron que dejara la sala para llevar a Jae Kyung a una habitación privada, ambos nuevos padres miaron como se llevaban a su pequeño y Woo Bin miro con ternura a una cansada y preocupada Jae Kyung, le dio un suave beso en los labios susurrándole que todo saldría bien y saliendo de la sala, ambos sabían que llegaba la hora para Woo Bin de enfrentar a Mie Zuo pero este estaba listo para luchar con todo por su mujer y su hijo.

Yi Jeong y Ga Eul habían llegado al hospital lo primero que vieron fue a los hombres de Mie Zuo que miraban una conversación cercana, Mie Zuo sentía una mezcla de orgullo y admiración por el muchacho que tenía al frente, recordaba que le había dicho en Corea cuando todo este embrollo comenzó que no dejaría que se acercara a su nieta y al bebe, lo había dicho porque quería probarlo, tanto a sus sentimientos como a su tenacidad, sabía que era muy bueno en los negocios y sabía que era hábil en los planes pero el muchacho no sólo había burlado a sus hombres sino que armado un plan para ver a su nieta sin ser descubierto, el muchacho era digno heredero y le sorprendía verlo con esa mirada de desafío, este chico estaba dispuesto a morir por defender lo suyo, Woo Bin le dijo que no se alejaría de Jae Kyung que la amaba y que ella lo había perdonado, Mie Zuo sólo dijo unas palabras "si mi nieta te perdona yo no tengo nada que decir muchacho sólo te pido que cuides bien de ambos, eres un digno contrincante, ahora dime donde esta mi nieta que quiero conocer a mis bisnieto", mientras Woo Bin le daba las indicciones sobre la habitación de Jae Kyung para que la viera, Woo Bin miró a su amigo y a Ga Eul se acercó a ellos diciendo que todo estaría bien, y que los siguiera para conocer a su hijo.

Jae Kyung estaba cansada pero feliz, todo volvía a estar bien, ella tenía en brazos a su pequeño mientras un abuelo orgulloso los miraba, estaba junto con sus amigos que ya habían solucionado sus diferencias y volvían a estar juntos, como siempre debió ser, pero lo más importante era que junto a ella estaba él, el hombre que amaba su Song Woo Bin y que desde ahora sabía que estarían juntos para siempre y que serían felices que aunque su unión al principio había sido solo por conveniencia, el amor había ganado y su relación se había convertido en un conveniente amor.


	15. Chapter 15

_Los personajes de BBF no me pertenecen, como tampoco los cantantes de Super Junior_.

La nieve se derretía lentamente con la luz del sol primaveral mientras Ga Eul caminaba junto con Yi Jeong por el parque central de Nueva York, este lugar era donde el romance entre ella y Kyu Hyun había nacido pero ahora era otra historia de amor la que se escribía, caminaba del brazo de su guapo novio y sentía que otra vez tenía quince años pero esta vez su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, a Yi Jeong le pasaba lo mismo desde que ella volvió a aceptarlo lo único que sentía era tranquilidad y felicidad, la sonrisa en su cara en todo momento era prueba de ello, había estado alguna veces antes en esta ciudad pero ahora junto a Ga Eul era todo más brillante y hermoso, caminaban de la mano como adolescentes, cuando se miraban Ga Eul no podía evitar sonrojarse y Yi Jeong sonreía aun más apretando la mano de su novia, se sentaron en una banca al sol y Ga Eul pusó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio y le dijo muy despacio "Yi Jeong te amo espero envejecer así junto a ti", él pasó el brazo acercándola mucho más a su cuerpo besando suavemente su sien le respondió "mi querida Ga Eul será así nunca dudes que te amo porque lo hago con todo mi corazón", ella lo miro y él le dio un dulce beso con el que sellaron esas palabras.

Woo Bin en estos días no había dejado el hospital acompañando a Jae Kyung y al bebe, sólo pasaron dos días para el alta, por lo que el regreso de Ga Eul, Jae Kyung con el pequeño Jung Yong y los dos hombres fue casi inmediato una vez que dieron en alta al bebe y a Jae Kyung y les permitieron viajar a Corea en el avión privado de Mie Zuo, tenían mucho que planificar para el matrimonio de Ga Eul y Yi Jeong, ya que el alfarero no quería esperar más para unir su vida con su amada.

Dos semanas después, el sol se escondía en Seúl dando paso a las luces brillantes de la ciudad cuando Ga Eul iba entrando al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia se sentía y parecía una princesa con un hermoso y vaporoso vestido con un largo velo esperándola en el altar se encontraba un Yi Jeong vestido en una forma elegante al ver a Ga Eul su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente se veía hermosa y al fin sería su mujer, pero cuando la miró a los ojos y vio el amor reflejado en ellos se tranquilizó y supo que ambos sería muy felices.

Todo estaba listo para el gran evento, todo detalle era perfecto el salón lleno de brillos y alegría, la celebración de la fiesta fue en uno de los hoteles del grupo Shinhwa, Ga Eul y Yi Jeong bailaban suavemente al ritmo de la música ellas con la cabeza en el pecho de su marido sintiendo los latidos de su corazón y él con los ojos cerrados sintiendo el olor del cabello de su mujer, estaban rodeados de sus amigos y parientes que estaban tan felices como ellos Joon Pyu y Jan Di bailaban muy juntos era su primera salida nocturna desde el nacimiento de su hijo, que ya tenía cerca de un año y disfrutaban del momento, mientras Woo Bin y Jae Kyung conversaban animadamente con Ji Hoo y Fe Fei, que al momento de la cena habían sorprendido a sus amigos al decir que la joven china estaba embarazada del buen doctor así que pronto sería su turno de casarse.

La noche pasó muy rápido para los recién casados, así que ya se encontraban en una de las habitaciones principales del hotel donde pasarían su noche de bodas para al otro día partir a su luna de miel por las Islas Griegas mientras Yi Jeong servía copas de champaña y esperaba a Ga Eul que estaba en el baño poniéndose más cómoda se sentó en un sillón de la habitación a esperar, ya estaba descalzo, tenía la corbata suelta que dejó en el sillón y la chaqueta que había dejado en una silla cercana, estaba cansado después de todo organizaron una boda sólo en unas semanas, sabía que Ga Eul también estaba cansada pero sentía expectación cuando ella le dijo que lo esperara, mientras cerraba los ojos esperando a su bella mujer, recordaba con una sonrisa los detalles de la boda y de la fiesta, lo bella que se veía con su vestido de novia cuando la vio entrando al altar, cuando en la fiesta bailaron el primer vals como marido y mujer, cuando lanzó el ramo que cayó en las manos de Fei Fei que al tomarlo corrió a besar a un sorprendido Ji Hoo, a Jan Di, Joo Pyo, Woo Bin y Jae Kyung mostrándose las fotos de sus bebes y lo que pasó hace algunos momentos cuando tomó en sus brazos a una sorprendida Ga Eul para entrar por el umbral de la puerta de la habitación.

Una dulce voz lo sacó de su ensoñación cuando Ga Eul lo nombro, su mujer lucia un hermoso camisón color blanco que se apegaba a su cuerpo en forma sensual se notaba que era de seda y Yi Jeong sintió ganas de tocarlo para sentir su suavidad, estaba cansado pero sólo con la forma sensual en que lo miró mientras lamía sus labios lentamente ese cansancio desapareció, ella camino hacia él por lo que se paró del sillón en que se encontraba con expectación pero ella se sonrió pasando de largo para tomar las copas de champaña que estaban en una mesita cercana a una de las ventanas de la habitación, ella se quedó mirando las luces de la ciudad disfrutando de las burbujas y de la vista cuando sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban atrayéndola hacia un calido cuerpo y unas manos la recorrían lentamente por la cintura, su vientre y sus piernas, mientras ella disfrutaba de las caricias se inclinó para pasarle la copa a su marido él le susurraba que era una malvada, ella se rió sensualmente y levantó su copa para brindar con él, por su felicidad tomaron del licor mirándose a los ojos y fue ella quien nuevamente le quitó la copa a Yi Jeong volviéndolas a dejar en la mesita, tomó la mano de su marido guiándolo a la donde se encontraba la enorme cama, cuando llegaron a la orilla de esta ella rodeo con sus brazos a su marido y poniéndose de puntillas lo besó profundamente, él la rodeo con sus brazos acercándola a su cuerpo que ya estaba caliente por la excitación, Ga Eul sentía la erección de su marido y ella también ya estaba excitada pero esta era su primera vez como marido y mujer y quería torturarlo un poco más, así que se alejo de su cuerpo para llegar a su camisa, para abrir uno por uno los botones faltantes la respiración de Yi Jeong se aceleraba cada vez que sus manos tocaban su piel, no pudo evitar emitir un suspiro de desesperación cuando ella tiró de la camisa para sacarla de su cuerpo cuando la camisa ya estaba en el suelo y Yi Jeong la miraba con los ojos de cazador ella se acercó a él para recorrer con sus manos su torso desnudo, a él le costaba controlarse y cuando intentaba acercarse a ella, esta con una sonrisa se alejaba de él, Yi Jeong entendió su juego y la dejo ser sabía que después de todo la recompensa iba a ser muy satisfactoria ara ambos, pero cuando las manos de Ga Eul desabrocharon su cinturón y soltaron el botón de su pantalón bajando el cierre pasando las yemas de sus dedos por su miembro palpitante ya no pudo controlarse más la tomó fuertemente atrayéndola a su cuerpo, la prenda que ella soltó quedó a sus pies por lo que lo único que estaba entre ellos eran sus bóxer y el camisón de ella, Ga Eul sabía que lo había torturado lo suficiente así que dejo que la tocara y la besara de forma urgente pero cuando quiso llevarla a la cama ella se lo impidió alejándolo de su cuerpo, era ella la que quería tener el control, con una voz autoritaria y sensual le dijo que se desnudara por completo y que se acostara en la cama, él se sonrió mucho más esta era una faceta de su mujer que no conocía y le gustaba así que hizo lo que ella le pidió, cuando ya estaba recostado con su excitación muy visible sintió una manos a sus pies, levantó su cabeza para mirar como su mujer se subía a la cama poniendo sus piernas alrededor de su cuerpo aun no se unía a él cuando él miró como ella se sacaba el camisón quedando completamente desnuda se acomodo para que unirse al fin a él y cuando al fin se unieron una de sus manos se posó en la cadera de ella mientras la otra mano recorría lentamente su cuerpo, su rostro, sus labios, su cuello, sus pechos llegando a sus caderas, diciéndole palabras dulces las manos de ella estaban sobre el pecho de su marido mirándolo con adoración pero llevando un ritmo lento cuando Yi Jeong ya no soportó más la lentitud de su unión la dio vuelta tomando el control de la penetración llegando ambos a clímax en forma intensa, se abrazaron mientras sus latidos y su respiración se volvían normales besándose esta vez con dulzura, Yi Jeong la miró con ojos llenos de amor y le dijo "eres tan hermosa, te amo y te amaré para siempre Ga Eul, gracias pequeña toda esta noche fue maravillosa" a lo que ella le respondió "querido esta es sólo la primera noche de muchas noches maravillosas que tendremos, te amo" y luego lo beso, se acurruco sobre su pecho mientras la manos de él la abrazaban aun más y ambos se durmieron al fin como marido y mujer, con la seguridad de que su amor duraría para siempre.

Fin


End file.
